Le choix d'Aminta
by LitteLotte
Summary: Tres años después de la noche del incendio producido en el Teatro de París, la Ópera Populaire reabre sus puertas bajo el directorio de los señores Fratizelli y Montlouis. El Fantasma se oculta de nuevo en las sombras, acechando...
1. Capitulo I : Le choix d'Aminta

**Esta historia es obra de dos obsesas del Fantasma de la Ópera y su historia: WandringChild y una servidora, LitteLotte. Indicaré en cada capitulo quién es la que escribe de las dos. Esperamos que las disfruteis todos.**

**LE CHOIX D'AMINTA**

**_Escrito por WandringChild._**

**I**

¡André, despierta! –monsieur Firmin golpeó con el pomo de su bastón a su amigo Moncharmin, que cabeceaba adormilado sobre el asiento.  
El director sacudió sobresaltado la cabeza, haciendo caer el sombrero de copa que reposaba sobre su regazo.  
- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Richard! –le reprendió André. – Sabes que soy de sueño ligero.  
- ¿De sueño ligero? –contestó monsieur Firmin.- ¡Alguien que es capaz de dormir con en traqueteo de las ruedas sobre el adoquinado de estas calles no puede decir que tenga un sueño ligero, Moncharmin!  
- Llevo semanas sin pegar ojo por todo este maldito asunto de la venta–dijo el otro acomodándose contra una de las tapizadas puertas, entornando los ojos.- Creo que no hago ningún mal a nadie con una pequeña siestecita...  
- Déjala para otro momento. Ya llegamos. ¡Mira!

El señor Firmin desveló los vidrios oscuros de las ventanas, dejando ver el exterior a su compañero. Al final de la calle, alto y majestuoso, se alzaba el edificio del Teatro de la Ópera de París, blanco y brillante, perfilados sus jaspes y el oro que los cubría por los mortecinos rayos del sol, que ya se ocultaba. Parecía arder como una columna enardecida en bruñidas teas, orgulloso y arrogante, magnífico.  
Firmin apartó la mirada melancólica y resentida ante tal visión; a su memoria venía aquella noche hacía ya algo más de tres años; aquella noche maldita en la que la desgracia sobreviniese a la Gran Ópera de París; aquella noche en que la gran araña de cristal cayese sobre el patio de butacas mientras los magnánimos acordes del Don Juan Triunfante reverberaban entre las altas columnas y las diosas de oro, que mudas y ciegas, aguardaron pacientes a consumirse entre las llamas.

El teatro ardió...

Y con él sus sueños, sus ambiciones...

Y se desveló el gran secreto...

_Él_ existía...

Firmin¿quieres cerrar esa ventana? –dijo André, molesto.- Deseo aprovechar hasta los últimos segundos de descanso que puedan quedarnos antes de esta noche... ¡Richard!  
El director volvió la mirada abstraída hacia su amigo, que cubría su rostro de la luz exterior con el sombrero negro, ignorando los pensamientos de monsieur Firmin. Corrió el visillo de terciopelo negro y empuñó su bastón quedamente, perdiéndose su vista en la empuñadura de plata.

_¿Seguiría existiendo?..._

El carruaje se detuvo bruscamente. Firmin se agarró a la puerta, evitando la caída, mientras André se revolvía en sueños para nuevamente quedar inmóvil. La pequeña puerta de la carroza se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar la fría brisa del otoño parisino y la luz reflejada sobre la fachada dorada de la Ópera.

¿Monsieurs? –una voz femenina los llamó desde el exterior dulce pero firmemente, en una jactancia ya de sobra conocida para ambos directores.  
- ¡Madame Giry! –saludó Richard Firmin a la mujer mientras descendía del carruaje. Tomó su mano y la besó educadamente. – No sabe cuán grato es para ambos volver a contar con sus servicios madame, aunque sea por un corto tiempo. ¿Verdad monsieur Moncharmin? – dijo sonriendo. No hubo respuesta.- ¿Moncharmin?  
El director se giró y vio al señor André agazapado contra las suaves cortinas del carruaje, aún dormido, aferrado a su sombrero.  
- ¡Moncharmin!  
Monsieur Richard golpeó fuertemente con su bastón al director, que se despertó sobresaltado.  
- ¡El Fantasma! –gritó André al abrir los ojos. Respiraba jadeante, la mirada perdida en el asiento frente a él. Firmin lo observó con ojos desorbitados.  
- ¿El Fantasma?  
- ¡El Fantasma de la Ópera Richard! Me... ¡me estaba hablando!

El señor Firmin y madame Giry lo miraron estupefactos, demasiado sorprendidos como para formular palabra alguna.

Perdone monsieur Moncharmin –dijo la señora Giry,- pero creo que ciertamente le haría falta descansar antes de la velada de esta noche.  
- No es producto del sueño esta advertencia¡me estaba amenazando por haber regresado!... Si no me hubierais despertado yo...  
- ¡Monsieur¡Compórtese! –le cortó la mujer en tono imperativo y nervioso.- ¡No debe hablar de asuntos como estos aquí, en plena calle, tan cercana la reinauguración del Teatro!  
- ¡Si André, deja ya los delirios¡Ese hombre –o lo que Dios quiera que fuese- pasó a la historia¡Ya no existe! –el director se volvió hacia a señora Giry, de la que sabía, había tenido una buena amistad con aquella muerte enmascarada-... ¿no es así? –inquirió preocupado.  
La mujer le miró severa y largamente, apretando los labios.  
- Acompáñenme monsieurs. Les están esperando.


	2. Capitulo I : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

Monsieur Moncharmin, con el rostro blanquecino por el encuentro fantasmagórico acaecido instantes antes, y monsieur Firmin, cuyo sentido de la alerta comenzaba a mostrarse, ascendieron por la gran escalera tras la estela de Madame Giry, la cual ya se había internado en el interior de la Ópera parisina.

Los directores cruzaron rápidamente la nave de la Gran Escalera, observándola a duras penas , pues el paso de la señora Giry era muy apremiado, la antesala de las maravillas que se habían obrado en el edificio tras las furiosas llamas que habían consumido gran parte de la estructura de la Ópera.

No pensaba que se hubiera hecho semejante arreglo... Nunca creí que volvería a ver este teatro tal y como lo dejamos aquél funesto día en que... – decía Moncharmin visiblemente emocionado.

Vamos André, - cortó Firmin mientras lo instaba a seguir hacia delante con su bastón- no hagamos esperar a madame Giry y al resto. ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de admirar los logros que se han realizado durante estos tres años!

Firmin comenzó de nuevo su marcha, pero tras unos segundos, paró en seco y volviéndose de cara hacia su amigo, al que había estado dando la espalda hasta entonces, le aconsejó:

¡Ah! ¡Y cambia esa cara tuya, por favor! No más espectros que surgen de los infiernos, ¿me oyes?. Olvida tu sueño, no sea que atraigas la atención de cosas ya enterradas. Lo último que queremos esta noche, es recordar cualquier cosa proveniente de nuestro última etapa del directorio sobre este teatro.

Monsieur Moncharmin se limitó a una leve inclinación de cabeza... Su sueño no había sido ningún delirio de loco de manicomio. Había sido muy real, aún podía recordar aquella voz inolvidable, aquel tono dulce y excelso que podía embriagar los oídos de las más renombradas voces parisinas. Pero también aquél que podía hacer enloquecer de pavor a sus oyentes si así lo deseaba. Y eso mismo había ocurrido con monsieur Moncharmin, pues aunque intentaba disimular lo mejor posible su miedo ante Firmin, las palabras del Fantasma le habían llenado de angustia, una angustia ya conocida...

Cuando los antiguos directores llegaron al fin al foyer de la Ópera, los aplausos de los presentes inundaron el vestíbulo del teatro.

Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y fuera, en verdad, el mismo día en que ambos directores, inexpertos, adquirían la dirección del teatro de manos de los anteriores directores. Los mismos encantadores mosaicos sobre fondo de oro y colores tornasolados. Las mismas pinturas que cubrían con sus escenas las paredes del decorado foyer, que dejaba adivinar la riqueza y elegancia del teatro que custodiaba en el interior. Hasta los mismos aplausos que gustosos recibieron en el pasado pensando en los gloriosos días que la Ópera les depararía...

Todos habían detenido por un instante su trabajo en los últimos retoques para la fiesta que tendría lugar por la noche para recibir a aquellos a los que sirvieron antes del desgraciado incidente.

Gracias, gracias. – comenzó a decir monsieur Firmin- Me alegro mucho de reencontrarme con todos vosotros después de lo tristemente sucedido. Es un placer para mi poder observar los magníficos trabajos de restauración realizados y vuestra excelente labor para la pronta reapertura del teatro.

Los nuevos directores se sentirán muy contentos de poner contar con semejantes trabajadores para ayudarlos en lo que será sin duda una ardua tarea, con un final reconfortante – concluyó el Moncharmin con mucha menos vehemencia que Firmin.

Monsieur Firmin y monsieur Moncharmin querrán acudir ahora al despacho para zanjar al fin los últimos puntos de la entrega del teatro a los nuevos directores.- dijo la señora Giry que había permanecido a un lado.

Así es señora, queremos concluir lo antes posible para que tanto el señor Edouard Montlouis como el señor Conte Fratizelli, puedan ejercer su cargo sin más dilataciones.

Síganme entonces.

Los trabajadores volvieron a sus quehaceres mientras Richard y André volvían a seguir a Madame Giry por los pasillos que conducían a su antiguo despacho.

Ambos pudieron comprobar que también su oficina se había conservado como la dejaron anteriormente. Hasta pareciese que los papales no se habían movido de su sitio.

El incendio no llegó hasta aquí, por eso el despacho esta tal cual ustedes lo vieron la última vez. –dijo madame Giry adivinando sus pensamientos. – Esperen aquí un momento, mientras traigo un papel que deben ustedes firmar.

André se desplomó en su silla mientras Richard hojeaba los folios amontonados en el escritorio.

Cuantos recuerdos... – murmuró Richard para sí - ¿No es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, amigo mío? Nada ha sido movido desde que nos fuimos.

Si, esto... – dijo André mientras se secaba con el pañuelo de su bolsillo el sudor de la frente-... es demasiado extraño. Alguien tendría que haber entrado a limpiar todo esto...

¡Mira! – exclamó Firmin - ¡Si hasta parece que sigue en la mesa aquella nota del Fantasma!

¡No bromees más, Richard! ¿No decías que me olvidara de _él?_ Además, no seas tonto, es imposible que sea esa nota porque yo mismo la cogí antes de irnos para entregársela a la policía para la investigación que abrieron...

Pues, pues... pues entonces es, es...

¡Deja de balbucear por dios Richard! ¿De quién es la maldita nota?

Del Fantasma de la Ópera...- contestó Firmin ahora pálido como su amigo.

No puede ser...¡no puede ser!.

Toma, compruébalo por ti mismo.


	3. Capitulo I : Le choix d'Aminta

**_Escrito por WandringChinld_**

Moncharmin extendió la mano trémula hacia el sobre marfil que el señor Firmin le tendía, tomándolo con aflicción. El mismo tacto irritantemente suave del pergamino utilizado por aquél maldito hombre... la caligrafía en tinta escarlata, elegante y cuidada... los bordes de oro en los filos del envoltorio... el lacre: la gran calavera, amenazante...

_La Muerte Roja..._

El director respiraba profundamente, sintiendo como antiguos temores le invadían por momentos, mareándose ante la vorágine de desgracias que se agolpaban en su mente. _Tantas calamidades en tan poco tiempo..._

Pero Richard –dijo al cabo, denotando un cierto alivio en su voz- esta carta está dirigida a Montlouis y a Fratizelli... No es asunto nuestro lo que el Fantasma de la Ópera tenga que decirles, sean cuales sean sus intenciones.  
- ¿Acaso crees dudar cuales serán sus intenciones? –dijo Firmin- ¡Atemorizarlos¡Ese Fantasma quiere alejarlos del Teatro para que nosotros tengamos que quedarnos aquí de nuevo hasta que una catástrofe lo suficientemente grande aflore a su mente y pueda ponerla en práctica contra nosotros¡Ese hombre está loco¡Quiere matarnos!  
- ¡No exageres Richard, por Dios¡No le hemos dado motivos para despertar su cólera!  
- ¿Pero después de hacer caer la araña en el patio de butacas la noche del Don Juan Triunfante –ópera que por cierto, él mismo había escrito- tú crees que es necesario darle motivo alguno¡Yo creo que no!

Moncharmin volvió la vista al cadavérico lacre, arrojando con desgana la carta sobre la escribanía. Los directores guardaron silencio unos instantes, pensativos e intranquilos, embargados por renovadas inquietudes.  
En un gesto brusco –y ciertamente precipitado- Richard tomó la nota y la abrió con rabia ante la mirada atónita de Moncharmin, que preferiría no tener que oír las insidiosamente elocuentes palabras del Fantasma de la Ópera... siempre parecía tener razón, y era verdaderamente desesperante...

"Bienvenidos caballeros a mi Teatro de la Ópera" –comenzó a leer Firmin solemnemente-. "Deseo expresarles con esta carta una simple directriz que habrán de respetar mientras se mantengan al frente de este teatro."  
- No sé de qué me suena eso... –suspiró el señor André.  
Firmin lo miró temeroso y continuó leyendo.  
- "Anuncien entre los trabajadores que queda terminantemente prohibido el acceso a los sótanos del subsuelo de la ópera, como no permitiré que nadie trate de contactar conmigo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. No deseo ver a nadie, ni escuchar a nadie. Nunca más seré el Fantasma de la Ópera, tan sólo seré yo mismo; tan sólo reclamo para mi la oscuridad y la soledad que mi prisión ofrece."  
- ¡Ja! –bufó André con furia y sorpresa.  
- "Confío en que los monsieurs Moncharmin y Firmin -aunque con por otra parte, con cierto optimismo-, les hayan hecho saber ya estos pormenores. De todas formas, si los antiguos directores no se habían percatado del detalle de informarles sobre este asunto yo mismo se lo recuerdo en la presente, puesto que me consta que su curiosidad les llevará a leer esta carta antes que ustedes aunque no vaya dirigida a su nombre."  
Richard y André se miraron estupefactos.  
- ¿Pero cómo...? –balbuceó Moncharmin. Monsieur Richard se encogió de hombros, más pálido que nunca, los ojos desorbitados. –Continúa por Dios, sigue leyendo...  
Richard Firmin se volvió de nuevo a los caracteres encarnados, sin salir aún de su asombro.  
- "Confío en que mis deseos serán órdenes para ustedes; por otra parte, les conviene, pueden creerme. Su humilde servidor: Erik."

Firmin plegó el papel y lo depositó sobre la mesa con desatino. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, embebido en sus propias conjeturas.  
- Y si no le creen que nos pregunten a nosotros... –dijo Moncharmin-. Por lo menos parece que la pérdida de la señorita Dáae le ha afectado lo suficiente como para no reclamar ni su salario ni el palco número 5.

¿Erik? -comentó Firmin- ¿Pero quién diablos es ese Erik?  
- Creo que está bastante claro, Richard... es _él_...  
- Pero... pero ¿esa cosa tiene nombre?

Moncharmin se encogió de hombros, frotándose las manos con avidez.

De pronto, en un arrebato de premura y nerviosismo, Richard se volvió a su amigo.  
- ¡Hay que ocultar esta carta, André!  
- ¡Ya lo sé Firmin, no estoy tan loco como para hacérsela llegar a Fratizelli y a Montlouis¡No son asunto nuestro los problemas que el Fantasma pueda causarles¡Maldito seas Fantasma!  
- ¡André no grites por favor! –dijo Firmin, tratando de autoconvencerse-. Piensa en lo positivo; puede que esto incluso beneficie a los señores Conte y Edouard... ¡Al fin y al cabo es publicidad! Venderán todas las localidades. La gente sabe que es aquí donde el Fantasma de la Ópera vivía.  
- ¡Donde vivía y donde aún vive, Richard! Alguien podría entrar en los sótanos si esta nota no es leída, y llegado el momento la venganza del Fantasma sobrevendrá a la Ópera nuevamente¡y entonces sí que no habrá quien levante este negocio de nuevo! Además¿quién te dice que no recibirán nuevas notas en cuanto desaparezcamos de aquí?  
- Entonces ya estaremos lejos. Ese ya no será nuestro problema, Moncharmin...

André lo miró atemorizado unos instantes, sin saber cómo reaccionar. De pronto cogió la nota y se acercó a la chimenea del despacho, en la que ya ardía un fuego brillante y opaco. Arrojó la carta a las llamas con rabia, empapada su frente en sudor.

Al menos estábamos deacuerdo en la desaparición de esa nota. Ya no existe. Un problema menos.

Firmin asintió, nervioso.

Cuánto tarda madame Giry en traer esos malditos documentos... estoy deseando de marcharme de aquí...  
André sesgó la cabeza lánguidamente, desplomándose sobre su asiento.

Esto no es bueno para mis nervios, Richard...


	4. Capitulo I : Le choix d'Aminta

**Escrito por LitteLotte**

Monsieur Moncharmin, con el rostro blanquecino por el encuentro fantasmagórico acaecido instantes antes, y monsieur Firmin, cuyo sentido de la alerta comenzaba a mostrarse, ascendieron por la gran escalera tras la estela de Madame Giry, la cual ya se había internado en el interior de la Ópera parisina.

Los directores cruzaron rápidamente la nave de la Gran Escalera, observándola a duras penas , pues el paso de la señora Giry era muy apremiado, la antesala de las maravillas que se habían obrado en el edificio tras las furiosas llamas que habían consumido gran parte de la estructura de la Ópera.

No pensaba que se hubiera hecho semejante arreglo... Nunca creí que volvería a ver este teatro tal y como lo dejamos aquél funesto día en que... – decía Moncharmin visiblemente emocionado.

Vamos André, - cortó Firmin mientras lo instaba a seguir hacia delante con su bastón- no hagamos esperar a madame Giry y al resto. ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de admirar los logros que se han realizado durante estos tres años!

Firmin comenzó de nuevo su marcha, pero tras unos segundos, paró en seco y volviéndose de cara hacia su amigo, al que había estado dando la espalda hasta entonces, le aconsejó:

¡Ah! ¡Y cambia esa cara tuya, por favor! No más espectros que surgen de los infiernos, ¿me oyes?. Olvida tu sueño, no sea que atraigas la atención de cosas ya enterradas. Lo último que queremos esta noche, es recordar cualquier cosa proveniente de nuestro última etapa del directorio sobre este teatro.

Monsieur Moncharmin se limitó a una leve inclinación de cabeza... Su sueño no había sido ningún delirio de loco de manicomio. Había sido muy real, aún podía recordar aquella voz inolvidable, aquel tono dulce y excelso que podía embriagar los oídos de las más renombradas voces parisinas. Pero también aquél que podía hacer enloquecer de pavor a sus oyentes si así lo deseaba. Y eso mismo había ocurrido con monsieur Moncharmin, pues aunque intentaba disimular lo mejor posible su miedo ante Firmin, las palabras del Fantasma le habían llenado de angustia, una angustia ya conocida...

Cuando los antiguos directores llegaron al fin al foyer de la Ópera, los aplausos de los presentes inundaron el vestíbulo del teatro.

Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y fuera, en verdad, el mismo día en que ambos directores, inexpertos, adquirían la dirección del teatro de manos de los anteriores directores. Los mismos encantadores mosaicos sobre fondo de oro y colores tornasolados. Las mismas pinturas que cubrían con sus escenas las paredes del decorado foyer, que dejaba adivinar la riqueza y elegancia del teatro que custodiaba en el interior. Hasta los mismos aplausos que gustosos recibieron en el pasado pensando en los gloriosos días que la Ópera les depararía...

Todos habían detenido por un instante su trabajo en los últimos retoques para la fiesta que tendría lugar por la noche para recibir a aquellos a los que sirvieron antes del desgraciado incidente.

Gracias, gracias. – comenzó a decir monsieur Firmin- Me alegro mucho de reencontrarme con todos vosotros después de lo tristemente sucedido. Es un placer para mi poder observar los magníficos trabajos de restauración realizados y vuestra excelente labor para la pronta reapertura del teatro.

Los nuevos directores se sentirán muy contentos de poner contar con semejantes trabajadores para ayudarlos en lo que será sin duda una ardua tarea, con un final reconfortante – concluyó el Moncharmin con mucha menos vehemencia que Firmin.

Monsieur Firmin y monsieur Moncharmin querrán acudir ahora al despacho para zanjar al fin los últimos puntos de la entrega del teatro a los nuevos directores.- dijo la señora Giry que había permanecido a un lado.

Así es señora, queremos concluir lo antes posible para que tanto el señor Edouard Montlouis como el señor Conte Fratizelli, puedan ejercer su cargo sin más dilataciones.

Síganme entonces.

Los trabajadores volvieron a sus quehaceres mientras Richard y André volvían a seguir a Madame Giry por los pasillos que conducían a su antiguo despacho.

Ambos pudieron comprobar que también su oficina se había conservado como la dejaron anteriormente. Hasta pareciese que los papales no se habían movido de su sitio.

El incendio no llegó hasta aquí, por eso el despacho esta tal cual ustedes lo vieron la última vez. –dijo madame Giry adivinando sus pensamientos. – Esperen aquí un momento, mientras traigo un papel que deben ustedes firmar.

André se desplomó en su silla mientras Richard hojeaba los folios amontonados en el escritorio.

Cuantos recuerdos... – murmuró Richard para sí - ¿No es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, amigo mío? Nada ha sido movido desde que nos fuimos.

Si, esto... – dijo André mientras se secaba con el pañuelo de su bolsillo el sudor de la frente-... es demasiado extraño. Alguien tendría que haber entrado a limpiar todo esto...

¡Mira! – exclamó Firmin - ¡Si hasta parece que sigue en la mesa aquella nota del Fantasma!

¡No bromees más, Richard! ¿No decías que me olvidara de _él?_ Además, no seas tonto, es imposible que sea esa nota porque yo mismo la cogí antes de irnos para entregársela a la policía para la investigación que abrieron...

Pues, pues... pues entonces es, es...

¡Deja de balbucear por dios Richard! ¿De quién es la maldita nota?

Del Fantasma de la Ópera...- contestó Firmin ahora pálido como su amigo.

No puede ser...¡no puede ser!.

Toma, compruébalo por ti mismo.


	5. Capitulo I : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

El señor Richard se irguió como pudo en su desvanecimiento, ayudado por Moncharmin. Se apoyó contra el escritorio con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía su febril frente, bañada de un frío sudor. Los ojos de ambos se mantenían fijos en las vibrantes llamas, que parecían danzar regodeándose en la desdicha de sendos directores. Y allí estaba el pergamino, arrugado e incorruptible; mientras la gran calavera del lacre sonreía tétricamente desde el fuego.

- No sé cómo lo hace pero ese Fantasma acabará conmigo... –musitó Firmin.  
- ¿Qué hacemos ahora con la carta, Richard? –inquirió el señor André, visiblemente exaltado.  
- ¡Qué pregunta es esa! –vociferó Richard Firmin.- ¡Coge las pinzas! ¡No podemos dejarla ahí!

Monsieur Firmin siguió su propia orden, y arrebatando las tenazas de hierro negro de las manos del señor André extrajo la nota del hogar; la dejó caer sobre el tapiz de piel negra que revestía la escribanía, para instantes después desplomarse sobre una silla. Se frotó la cara con una mano temblorosa y permaneció inmóvil, observando el característico lacre con gesto marmóreo y desencajado.

Moncharmin caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia con las manos en la espalda y la mirada perdida y desesperada.

_¿Qué harían ahora? Esa nota debería quedar bien oculta, donde nadie pudiese encontrarla..._

- ¡Ay!

El señor André Moncharmin tropezó con una tabla suelta de la tarima, a punto de caerse. Se golpeó contra la pared, evitando su caída.

- ¡Tantos años y no han sido capaces de arreglar esa maldita tabla que tan nervioso me ponía! –gritó Moncharmin, exasperado-. ¡Me alegro de abandonar este lugar! ¡Atajo de incompetentes!  
Tras unos instantes Firmin se irguió en el asiento son gesto pensativo.  
- No André... –musitó.  
- ¿No? –dijo Moncharmin, al borde de la histeria-. ¡¿No qué! 

Firmin tomó la nota del Fantasma y se incorporó del asiento con una agilidad y un ímpetu poco comunes en él. Se apresuró a la tabla suelta con la que monsieur André había trastabillado, y la agarró con los dedos largos y convulsos, tratando de levantarla.

- ¡Ayúdame! –gritó en medio de un exacerbado esfuerzo.

Moncharmin se arrodilló junto al director y trató de apalancar la tarima con las uñas, haciéndola elevarse unos centímetros. Firmin soltó la tabla y palpó el suelo a su espalda, donde había posado la carta instantes antes.

- Vamos Richard... –gimoteó Moncharmin al borde del denuedo por mantener la firme tarima levantada.

Firmin encontró el pergamino y lo introdujo en el hueco bajo la tabla, alisándolo cuidadosamente para evitar que sobresaliese en sus junturas; demasiado lentamente... La tabla encerada resbaló bajo los dedos de Moncharmin, cayendo como una fusta sobre las manos del pobre señor Richard, que gritó de dolor.

- ¿Monsierus?

Una voz aguda reclamó su atención, llamando a la puerta. Moncharmin se apresuró a tapar la boca de Firmin, que ahogaba su dolor en dos cargadas lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas hasta el cano bigote. Ambos directores miraron hacia la entrada sobresaltados, aún arrodillados en el suelo.

- ¿Monsieurs, están bien? –repitió la dulce vocecilla.

Firmin se liberó de la mano del señor André con un golpe de las tenazas de hierro de la chimenea, levantándose con furia.

- ¡Sí, estamos bien! –gritó aún dolorido.- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres!  
- Na... nada monsieur Firmin –tartamudeó la mujer.- Tan sólo esc...  
- ¡Pues si no quieres nada no molestes! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Tenemos trabajo!  
La joven que hablaba al otro lado de la puerta guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras Moncharmin se levantaba y agitaba exageradamente los brazos, instando a Firmin a calmarse.  
- Lo... lo siento señor director, yo...  
- No se preocupe señorita –contestó monsieur André jovialmente, dedicando una fulminante mirada a Firmin, que aún se agarraba las manos, rojo de ira.- Por favor, continúe con sus asuntos. Discúlpenos.  
- A decir verdad señor – continuó la mujer-, madame Giry me envió a decirles que podían pasar a ver la nueva araña del teatro. Dice saber que les gustaría verla.  
- ¿La nueva araña? –inquirió Moncharmin nervioso, aún con la mirada fija en su compañero.- Sí... sí, sí señorita, enseguida iremos a verla; no... no hay nada que más nos apetezca que eso ahora. ¿Cierto, monsieur Richard?  
- Si… -casi suspiró el director en un agónico aliento, mirando furioso a Moncharmin.   
- Muy bien monsieurs. Disculpen que no pueda acompañarlos. Debo llevar unas guirnaldas de flores blancas a la entrada par...  
- Sí, sí, sí niñita... –la despidió Firmin lo más educadamente que pudo-. Marche por favor... Marche tranquila...  
- Gracias monsieur.

Firmin y Moncharmin permanecieron silenciosos, escuchando cómo los ágiles pasos de la joven se alejaban por el corredor en dirección al foyer de la Ópera. Pronto se hizo el silencio, y Firmin comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas por el despacho con una mueca desencajada, agitando las manos.

- ¿¡Porqué no tienes más cuidado? –gritó el señor Richard.  
- ¡Oh alteza! –se defendió André alzando el tono-, ¡Discúlpeme por no haber podido sostener una tarima que usted tampoco podría haber sostenido, por cierto!  
- ¡Shhhh! –dijo Firmin-. ¡Vas a conseguir sacar al Fantasma de la Ópera de su guarida con tus gritos!  
- ¿Con mis...? –comenzó Moncharmin.- ¡Ah! ¡Déjalo! Vayamos al salón del escenario... Madame Giry debe estar esperándonos... –dijo colocándose el sombrero de copa.

Firmin tomó su bastón y lo aseguró bajo el brazo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Monsieur André accionó el picaporte broncíneo, dejando paso a su amigo en primer lugar; al salir le escuchó musitar en tono quedo, aún mirándose las manos.

- No saldré vivo de este maldito Teatro... sé que no saldré vivo...


	6. Capitulo I : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

Es fabulosa, ¿verdad madre? –preguntaba la joven extasiada con la observación de la enorme araña cristalina que colgaba como antaño de la policromada bóveda del Teatro.- Viéndola así, es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubiera descolgado sobre las cabezas de los asustados espectadores en la noche del estreno de la ópera del Fantasma...

Si Meg, todo parece volver a estar como lo estuvo en aquellos días en los que la señorita Dáae nos deleitaba con su angelical voz y el conde de Chagny recorría los pasillos de la Ópera ebrio de amor. Y también los mismos en las que la sombra que siempre envolvió a este edificio se hizo más patente que nunca...

Madre e hija guardaron silencio, cada una contemplando la fastuosa lámpara que volvería a iluminar con su majestuosa luz las pasiones, tristezas y alegrías que cada noche tomaban forma y se encarnaban en las voces de los barítonos, tenores, sopranos y contraltos, encogiendo con sus melodía los corazones del público parisino, el cual una vez más, podría alzarse de nuevo para estallar en aplausos tras el final de la apoteósica representación operística.

¡Maravillosa! ¡Simplemente maravillosa! – sonó la voz del señor Moncharmin a sus espaldas.

¡Oh! ¡Increíble! – exclamó Firmin uniéndose a su amigo y olvidando por un instante el dolor de sus manos.- ¡Pareciese que es incluso la misma!

Así es señor Firmin, es que es exactamente la misma. Aunque tras el fatídico accidente, quedó en deplorable estado, los restauradores han conseguido hacer un gran trabajo, que sin duda será exaltado por los asistentes de la Ópera de París.

Monsieur André y monsieur Richard descubrieron, al unirse a las dos mujeres, que la joven a la que Firmin había hablado tal malhumoradamente era la propia Meg, por lo que se disculparon con ella, de nuevo bajo la mirada chispeante de madame Giry.

¡Apresúrate querida! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Los cuatro se volvieron al mismo tiempo al oír la voz del hombre que, acompañado de otro y una joven a la que había dirigido esas palabras, se apresuraba por llegar hasta ellos.

Buenas noches a todos. Madame Giry – saludó Edourd Montlouis cortésmente besando la mano del ama de llaves – No saben cuanto nos alegramos el señor Conte Fratizelli y yo de poner encontrarnos al fin con ustedes.

Sí, estábamos ansiosos por que llegara al fin este día tan esperado para nosotros – añadió Fratizelli muy sonriente.

Señor Firmin, señor Moncharmin, - anunció Montlouis después de realizar los saludos pertinentes. - les presentó a mi sobrina, Satine de Chagny, a cuyo padre ustedes conocen, el Conde de Chagny.

Una hermosa joven surgió ante ellos, de cabellos largos y oscuros como el ébano, recogidos con un gracioso tocado, que dejaba al locutor indefenso ante la mirada poderosa de dos ojos azules que ejercían un poder de atracción a los que pocos podían resistirse. Una vez más, los Chagny se reafirmaban como una familia de apolos y afroditas.

¡Es todo un placer para nosotros volver a encontrarnos con un Chagny señorita! ¡Y además una Chagny tan bella! ¿No te parece André? – preguntó Richard no sin cierto tono de ironía que solo pudo entender Moncharmin.

¡Sin duda alguna!. Enchanté mademoiselle.- dijo André besando la mano de la joven.

_Fantástico. Justo lo que necesitábamos. Espero que donde quiera que él esté no se entere de que por su teatro anda un pariente de Raoul de Chagny. Por la cuenta que nos trae a todos._ - pensó Moncharmin para sus adentros.

También es un placer para mi, monsieurs, poder encontrarme en este teatro con ustedes. Muchas cosas he oído de él, mas no sé cuánto de cierto habrá en ello. Quizás podrían resolver alguna de mis dudas esta noche. Si ustedes gustan claro. – añadió Satine con tal encanto que los dos ex directores no tuvieron más remedio que ofrecerse a contestar muy atentamente todo lo que ella tuviera a bien preguntar, a pesar de que ambos deseaban justamente todo lo contrario.

¡Ah, las mujeres siempre con esa manía suya de querer saber sobre todo! – opinó Conte coreado por los risas de los hombres.

Señor Fratizelli, –amenazó la joven acallando los murmullos jactanciosos- No es necesario que le conteste a esto si no quiere que ocurra lo mismo que en aquella fiesta en la mansión de la Condesa Lully. ¿Me equivoco?

Desde luego que no. Créanme señores, pero la lengua de algunas mujeres puede ser en ocasiones el arma más mortífera de todas.

Satine ladeó la cabeza, consciente de que aquél hombre nunca cambiaría.

Creo que voy a dar una vuelta por el Teatro tío, mientras termináis de conversar con monsieur Firmin y Moncharmin de los pormenores de la entrega. Para familiarizarme un poco con el edificio antes de la fiesta.

Esta bien niña, pero no te alejes mucho pues falta poco para que comience y los invitados están a punto de llegar. Reúnete con nosotros en el despacho de los directores antes de las nueve.

Satine afirmó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y dio medio vuelta para cruzar uno de los pasillos, abandonando el escenario de la Ópera.

¿Me oyes? ¡Quiero que estés junto a mi para recibir a los invitados!

¡Así será tío! – se escuchó en la lejanía mientras la joven atravesaba una de las puertas que conducían fuera del teatro.

Los cuatro hombres se despidieron de madame Giry y Meg, y se dirigieron de nuevo al despacho donde monsieur Edourd Montlouis y el señor Conte Fratizelli firmarían el último documento que les convertía en los nuevos directores del Teatro de la Ópera de París.


	7. Capítulo II : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

**II**

Madame Giry atravesó las altas puertas del salón de la ópera que llevaban a la Gran Escalera del foyer, donde ya dos mozos engalanados de terciopelo marino franqueaban la entrada tizona en mano. Al aparecer la mujer en el umbral ambos se irguieron artificialmente, tratando de simular una constancia en su trabajo que no tenían. Bastaba con evitar la cólera de aquella severa señora de tan sumamente marcado acento francés, que, a pesar de su origen humilde, despertaba hondos respetos incluso entre las más influyentes gentes. Madame Giry pareció no verles, o simplemente ignoró su presencia –de haberlo hecho sus gritos se habrían escuchado hasta en el despacho de los señores directores. Buscaba algo; o a alguien...

Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes escrutaron el foyer desde lo alto de la escalera, hallando rápidamente su objetivo; era sencillo: tan sólo tenía que encaminarse hacia el lugar al que las disimuladas miradas de todos y cada uno de los presentes se dirigían.

Apoyada en la amplia balconada central del vestíbulo una joven de largos cabellos negros y tez marmórea y hermosa, aguardaba en silencio. Tenía la mirada perdida en la gran puerta dorada del teatro, a su frente, pensativa. No solo su belleza delataba su presencia, clamando tímidas miradas por doquier... un rico manto de piel blanca envolvía cándidamente su cuerpo, y una discreta tiara de piedras preciosas tocaba sus cabellos de forma grácil y distinguida. Sin duda Satine de Chagny era un digno miembro de la aristocracia europea, distante y fría, radiante en su presencia. Aunque algo velaba su mirada clara, como una nube gris puede velar el resplandor de las más bellas estrellas.

- Madmoiselle de Chagny – llamó madame Giry educadamente, situándose junto a ella. La joven volvió una lánguida mirada hacia la mujer, aún abstraída, prestándose inconscientemente orgullosa-. Bienvenida al Teatro de la Ópera señora –dijo madame Giry con una sonrisa. La señorita de Chagny tan sólo inclinó levemente la cabeza, aún sin pronunciar palabra, provocando la furia de madame Giry.

_"¡Cómo osa! ¡Niña engreída!... ¡Ni tan siquiera se digna a mirarme!"_

Mas conocía demasiado bien los protocolos correctos propios de la nobleza del viejo continente como para dejarse llevar por la rabia, siendo aquella joven quien era.

- Madmoiselle de Chagny –siguió la mujer–, permitid la presentación: Giry es mi nombre, y me encargo de enseñar ballet a las pequeñas coristas de la ópera, así como de guardar las llaves del Teatro.  
Satine alzó repentinamente la mirada hacia la mujer, como despertando de un sueño azorado. Clavó una mirada sorprendida en el rostro de la señora Giry, y se apoyó contra la baranda de la balconada pesadamente.  
- ¿Os ocurre algo madmoiselle? –preguntó madame Giry visiblemente preocupada, dando un paso hacia la joven.- Estáis muy pálida.  
- No... no os preocupéis madame –dijo Satine, alzando una mano. La joven volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la mujer, que la observaba con gesto grave-. Ha sido tan sólo un mareo producto del cansancio, señora –sonrió la joven, agotada-. Vengo de un largo viaje.  
- Claro madmoiselle, lo entiendo –dijo la mujer.  
- Es... es un placer madame... –dijo Satine extendiendo una mano enguantada en crudo hacia la mujer.  
- Giry –se apresuró a añadir, estrechando su mano con delicadeza-. El placer es mío.  
- Sí, madame Giry... disculpad que no haya...  
- No, no se preocupe –sonrió la señora Giry jovialmente, sintiendo un repentino aprecio por la joven-. En realidad madmoiselle, me ha sido confiada la tarea de mostraros vuestras dependencias. Os sentaría bien un descanso antes de esta noche. Vuestro equipaje ya fue trasladado allí.  
- ¿Confiado? –inquirió la joven noble, entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ello, nunca la había agradado el que otros decidieran lo que haría a cada momento- ¿Y quién os confió tal tarea, señora?  
- El señor de Montoro, naturalmente –contestó madame Giry con una mirada irónica- ¿Quién si no?  
- Exacto.

Una voz grave y reverberante a la espalda de madame Giry sobresaltó a la mujer, que dio un respingo; no fue tal el caso de Satine, conocido ya aquél tono sobradamente para ella.   
Madame Giry se giró fugazmente dispuesta a gritar sus maldiciones a cualquiera que hubiese osado "atacarla" de aquél modo; mas sus intenciones se vieron privadas de hechura alguna tan pronto como habían aflorado. Lo único que vio fue un pañuelo de seda negro anudado alrededor de un cuello masculino y las solapas de su levita, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- Disculpe señora –dijo el hombre educadamente-, no era mi intención causaros agravio alguno.

Madame Giry alzó la vista lo suficiente como para reconocer el rostro del hombre que se disculpaba, y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir de quién se trataba.

- ¡Señor Duque! –dijo, repentina, y en una señora como aquella, extrañamente avergonzada-. Dis... ¡Discúlpeme usted señor! No sabía...  
- No se preocupe madame –dijo el hombre.- No tiene importancia.

Pronto el hombre se volvió nuevamente hacia la joven de Chagny, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Satine... –dijo mientras se le acercaba, besándola dulcemente en la mejilla-. Ya te creía reposando. ¿No se te ha mostrado aún cual será tu dependencia?  
- No, Alejandro... –suspiró la joven.- Precisamente madame Giry estaba ofreciéndose a llevarme hasta ella, -dijo volviendo la mirada hacia la mujer, que se mantenía en silencio.  
- Madame Giry –sonrió el Duque tomando la mano de la mujer para besarla.- Disculpe no haberla preguntado tan siquiera el nombre, tras el susto que la he dado.  
- No... no tiene importancia, señor... –dijo la mujer, aturdida.  
- Llévenos hasta la habitación de madmoiselle Satine, señora –dijo el señor de Montoro-. Debe descansar. 

Satine retiró la vista del rostro de su prometido, desviándola hacia los trabajadores del foyer. Advirtió como rápidamente estos volvían la mirada hacia otro lugar, tratando de disimular el haberla estado observando.

- Síganme pues, por favor –contestó la señora Giry, extendiendo un brazo para instar a la pareja a caminar en primer lugar.  
- Satine... –dijo el Duque arqueando el brazo para que la joven lo tomara.


	8. Capítulo II : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

Cruzando unos pasillos, en los cuales, si no hubiera sido por la guía de madame Giry ambos se hubieran perdido, llegaron a la habitación asignada para Satine.

Adelante, pasen. –dijo madame Giry al tiempo que abría la puerta de la estancia con una de las numerosas llaves que custodiaba. – Aunque ha sido preparada con antelación, como bien merece madmoiselle Satine, quizás la noten un poco distinta del resto de las dependencias... como si el tiempo hubiese sido menos benévolo con ella.

Satine se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la puerta. El pasillo que se abría a su derecha captó toda su atención. La oscuridad se hacía mas profunda conforme el pasillo se iba alargando. Parecía mucho menos cuidado que el resto, como si ya no formara parte de la propia edificación del Teatro. La joven hubiera jurado que la humedad impregnaba sus paredes. Y no sólo eso. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o unas suaves notas se elevaban de la oscuridad del mismo? ¿O es que únicamente era ella la que las oía?

_¡Pero que tontería!_

¿Satine? – sonó la voz de Alejandro sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Discúlpame, necesito descansar un rato... Vamos. – dijo sujetándose con más fuerza del brazo de su prometido.

Satine y el Duque se adentraron el habitación mientras madame Giry encendía las pequeñas lámparas adosadas a las paredes granates decoradas con floridos motivos dispuestos por todo el espacio de forma regular. Sobre ellas, grandes cuadros con obras impresionistas en las que se representaban escenas de danza, fiestas, encuentros sociales e incluso algún que otro retrato de los antepasados más lejanos de la historia del Teatro.

Verán señores, – continúo madame Giry cerrando la puerta, ya los tres en el interior– esta no es una habitación cualquiera, sino una muy especial. Es más, antes no era una habitación... era el camerino de la señorita Daaé...

Satine que hasta el momento observaba atentamente la habitación en busca de "aquello" que madame Giry consideraba que estaba anticuado, se volvió rápidamente hacia el ama de llaves, clavando su mirada en ella.

¿El camerino de Christine Daaé? – preguntó casi involuntariamente.

¿Quién es esa Daaé? – dijo Alejandro al ver el interés que su prometida mostraba.

Una de nuestras últimas estrellas de la ópera que actuó en el Teatro, señor De Montoro.

Sí, Alejandro, la cantante de la que se enamoró locamente mi tío Raoul. La misma con la que creemos que se ha marchado de París para iniciar una vida juntos.

¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ya recuerdo! La pobre muchacha a la que aquél innombrable ser secuestró en mitad de una representación, ¿no es así?.

Exactamente, señor. – se apresuró a contestar madame Giry.- Y ahora con su permiso me retiró para que la señorita descanse. Si me necesitan no duden en llamarme.

Gracias por su atención, madame. – agradeció el Duque mientras Satine se sentaba en uno de los mullidos sillones.

El ama de llave salió de la estancia dejándolos solos.

Te dejaré sola para que descanses un rato hasta que llegue la hora de la fiesta.

Tengo que estar a las nueve en el despacho con...

No, entonces no tendrás tiempo para descansar nada. No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi. Yo hablo con tu tío. Tú descansa y cuando veas que se acerca el momento arréglate. Yo vendré a recogerte. ¿Te parece, mi amor?

Si, esta bien. Gracias Alejandro. – le contestó Satine sonriendo.

Entonces, antes de irme y con tu permiso, tengo que darte un regalo.

El Duque de Silvaner extrajo del interior de su levita un pequeño estuche de color azul aterciopelado.

Esto es para ti. – dijo abriendo el pequeño broche plateado.

Una enorme joya brillaba dentro del estuche, sujeta a un cordón recubierto de pequeños cristalitos que se unían al resplandor de la piedra mayor.

¿Es un diamante? – preguntó Satine mientras lo tocaba con su delgada mano.

Así es querida. Un diamante trabajado exclusivamente para ti. – hizo una pausa y susurró quedamente - Una joya para adornar a otra joya. Ven – dijo tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola frente a un gran espejo dorado colocado junto a una de las paredes.

Satine se observaba en el enorme espejo mientras Alejandro terminaba de abrocharle el collar a su esbelto cuello. El diamante hacía perfecto juego con la tiara de su cabeza realzando aún más la belleza de la joven.

_Pero..._

Estas bellísima querida. Espero que lo luzcas esta noche. Serás la envidia de toda la fiesta.

_El espejo..._

_¿La estaba llamando?..._

Estaba extasiada en la contemplación de su propia imagen... _¿o era en la del espejo mismo?_

Satine...

Sí, es precioso...

_¿Qué era eso?..._

_¿Música?..._

La mano del Duque en la suya la llevó de nuevo hacia el sillón, apartándola del espejo.

Recuéstate un rato. Ha sido un largo viaje. – se despidió Alejandro al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por todo.

Él se limitó a sonreírle cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba cansada, cierto. Pero no pudo evitar que su vista se volviera hacia tan enigmático espejo de nuevo. Ya habría tiempo de corroborar lo que había sentido al mirarse en ese cristal. Ahora tenía que aprovechar el escaso tiempo concedido. Pronto comenzaría la fiesta...


	9. Capítulo II : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

Bienvenidos monsieurs... ¡Oh madame de Valençay, no sabe cuánto nos honra con su presencia... ¡Bienvenido! Disculpe... ¡Oh gracias monsieur, disfrute de la velada!

André Moncharmin y Richard Firmin se paseaban apresuradamente por el gran foyer de la ópera, recibiendo a los invitados que arribaban a la fiesta.

Los corredores y antecámaras del Teatro se vistieron de gala con la presencia de tan renombradas autoridades provenientes de todos los rincones de Europa, poseedores de relevantes cargos políticos, excelentes títulos nobiliarios o inconmensurables fortunas. Altos mozos con espadas custodiaban todas y cada una de las entradas al modo de los antiguos centinelas ceremoniales, y una exquisita melodía inundaba el Teatro, animando la velada.  
Se podía decir que el señor don Alejandro de Montoro tenía poder de convocatoria. No muchos habrían acudido a la reinauguración de la Ópera de no haber sido invitados por el noble aristócrata, y sin embargo eran cientos; demasiadas cosas se contaban sobre el lugar, ominosas leyendas que más parecían mitos para atraer al gran público a las representaciones... pero el incendio... 

- Monsieurs – una anciana de aspecto rígido y refinado llamó sutilmente la atención de los antiguos directores-, ¿saben ustedes si el Duque de Montoro acudirá a la velada acompañado por su joven prometida?  
Firmin y Moncharmin se miraron, ya aburridos de contestar a la misma pregunta una vez tras otra.  
- Sí, señora –contestó al cabo Firmin con una artificial sonrisa-. Mademoiselle Satine de Chagny vendrá con el Señor de Montoro.  
- ¡Oh! Gracias, monsieur –sonrió secamente la mujer, volviéndose hacia su esposo-. ¡Ah! ¡Y por cierto! Felicidades por tan magno trabajo de reconstrucción, monsieurs. Es un placer el volver a la Ópera Populaire.  
- Gracias, madame –sonrió André educadamente con una inclinación de cabeza. Firmin comenzó a andar malhumorado hacia la entrada, con gesto desencajado -. Discúlpenme. Disfruten de la gala –sonrió Moncharmin, alcanzando unos instantes después a su compañero.  
- Como una sola persona más, UNA SOLA, óyeme bien André... como a alguien más se le ocurra preguntarnos por el Duque o por la señorita de Chagny, te juro que...  
- Perdonen caballeros – le interrumpió un hombre engalanado con avíos militares-. ¿Saben cuando llegará el Duque de Silvaner con mademoiselle Satine de Chagny?  
- ¡AGH! –Firmin, rojo de ira, ignoró la pregunta del Mayor del Ejército británico, encaminándose furioso hacia lo alto de la Gran Escalera.  
- ¡Richard! ¡Contrólate! –murmuró enardecido André al darle alcance-. ¡Este negocio no es nuestro ya, pero debemos guardar la compostura, por Dios! ¡Tranquilízate de una vez!  
- Ni uno sólo se digna en llamarnos para preguntar por nosotros mismos, ¡qué se han creído! –dijo monsieur Richard alzando la voz.  
- ¡Richard! ¡Silencio!  
- ¡No me mandes callar André! ¡Piensas igual que yo! ¡A toda esta gente les importa más curiosear sobre la vida del Duque y su compromiso con la joven Condesa que la reinauguración de este Teatro!  
- ¡Monsieur! ¡Compórtese! –madame Giry se acercó a los dos hombres apresuradamente, blandiendo el bastón de mando que utilizaba para impartir sus clases de ballet-. ¡Deje de llamar la atención! –murmuró furiosa, mirando de reojo a ambos lados-. ¡No de escándalos o me veré obligada a echarlos!  
- ¿Ech...? ¡¿Echarnos! –tartamudeó Firmin, aún más exaltado-. ¡Oiga usted señora! ¡¿Qué se...!  
- ¡Silencio! –ordenó la mujer. Firmin y Moncharmin callaron al instante, observándola con gesto sorprendido-. Vayan al Gran Salón, los señores directores van a hacer acto de presencia junto con el señor Duque, y es su deseo que sean ustedes quienes los reciban –dijo en todo quedo-. Vayan ahora... ¡vamos!

Firmin y Moncharmin la miraron con renovada furia, desapareciendo al instante rumbo a la Cámara de la Ópera.

- Quiere que les recibamos... ¡JA! –murmuraba Firmin incesantemente. 

Los mozos del Teatro instaron a los asistentes a reunirse en el Gran Salón de la Ópera, quedando rápidamente vacío el foyer y los corredores adyacentes; por todos era ya conocido la aparición que iba a tener lugar, y por supuesto, nadie quería perdérselo.

La relación entre el noble español don Alejandro de Montoro, Duque de Silvaner, y mademoiselle Satine de Chagny, hija del Conde Philippe de Chagny, había estado desde su comienzo en boca de personalidades de toda clase social. No sólo se discutía el que uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de Europa cortejara a la Condesa de Chagny –que por cierto, era mucho más joven que él; sino también el hecho de que una muchacha tan sumamente acaudalada y hermosa como aquella, que apenas alcanzaba los 19 años de edad, de la que de sobra era sabido, varios monarcas del continente la habían pedido como esposa, eligiese a un hombre que, aunque ciertamente atractivo, no tenía más que ofrecerle. Ella ya lo tenía todo. Unos hablaban de secretas alianzas entre Francia y España, y la unión de poderes entre ambas naciones; otros, de un matrimonio de conveniencia; algunos románticos pensaban en el verdadero amor. Pero las auténticas razones para su compromiso, eran ignoradas; la última, era la supuesta... 

Una sinfonía triunfante y delicada inundó prontamente la sala. Los arcos de los violines frotaban las cuerdas frenéticamente, mientras el arpa marcaba un elegante compás. El Gran Salón estalló en aplausos.

Por las altas escaleras de blancos jaspes que ornamentaban la gran sala descendían los dos nuevos directores, Conte Fratizelli y Edouard Montlouis, pletóricos, inflamados de dicha. Entre ambos, el Duque Alejandro de Montoro sostenía la mano enguantada en seda de la joven Satine, vestida de un escarlata radiante. Los largos cabellos, recogidos por una brillante diadema, dejaban ver la gran joya con la que instantes antes su prometido la había agasajado, mostrando el esplendor digno de una aristócrata como aquella. El señor Alejandro miraba al frente con gesto grave y orgulloso, mientras la muchacha mantenía la mirada en el suelo, el bello rostro marmóreo y pálido como el de una estatua que ha perdido la expresividad conferida por su hechor.

Los asistentes murmuraban... los observaban y comentaban...

El Duque presionó suavemente la mano de Satine entre sus dedos, tratando de llamar su atención. La Condesa volvió la mirada hacia él, y respondió a su sonrisa con otra más cándida, para volverse ahora al frente, como una noble orgullosa.  
Las gentes aplaudían sin descanso, mientras los acordes de los violines dejaban de oírse entre el tañido de las palmas. Los directores, que no habían cesado de saludar con leves inclinaciones de cabeza, estrecharon las manos con Richard Firmin y André Moncharmin, que sonreían. Lo mismo hicieron con el nuevo mecenas del Teatro, el Duque, y besaron la mano de su prometida con una devota reverencia.

- ¡Bien! Señores... –comenzó monsieur Firmin, mientras los aplausos se extinguían lentamente-. Damas y caballeros, muy grata nos es su asistencia a un evento tan notable como lo es este: la reinauguración de la Ópera Populaire de París –nuevas aclamaciones-. Monsieur André Moncharmin y yo mismo disfrutamos enormemente durante nuestra dirección en este magnífico Teatro –el deje jactancioso e irónico de sus palabras tan sólo fue percibido por Moncharmin y madame Giry, para su fortuna-, y es nuestra voluntad que así continúe siendo ahora que pasa a estar en manos de los respetables señores Conte Fratizelli y Edouard Montlouis.

Nuevos aplausos.

- Permítanme signor, monsieur –dijo André, volviéndose hacia madame Giry y tomando un cofre de ébano que la mujer sostenía entre sus manos-, que les haga entrega de la Llave de la Ópera Populaire, símbolo de este magnífico Teatro –finalizó abriendo el cofre y mostrando una gran llave de oro a los presentes, que estallaron en sonoras aclamaciones-, junto con nuestros mejores deseos de prosperidad.  
- Y tranquilidad... –murmuró Firmin entre dientes, provocando una mirada nerviosa de Moncharmin.

El señor Montlouis la tomó dando las gracias y se la entregó a Fratizelli.

- Gracias monsieurs –dijo Montlouis solemnemente.- Es también para mí un gran placer poder estar aquí esta noche, rodeado de tan maravillosos amantes de la Ópera y de la música, tal y como nosotros lo somos –miró al signor Conte-. Pero más aún me gustaría dar las gracias por su presencia al mecenas de la Ópera, sin cuya obra no podrían existir este tipo de espectáculos; señor Alejandro de Montoro, Duque de Silvaner –aplausos y una leve inclinación de cabeza del noble-, y por supuesto a la, como todos ustedes ya deben saber, prometida del señor Duque, madmoiselle Satine de Chagny, mi querida sobrina.

Satine sonrió ampliamente mientras monsieur Edouard le besaba la mano nuevamente, envueltos en aplausos.

¿Así que la prometida del mecenas de la Ópera era sobrina de uno de los directores? Todo estaba ya más claro...


	10. Capítulo II : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

El Gran Salón de la Ópera acogía en su seno a toda la aristocracia y personalidades más influyentes halladas por aquellos días en la capital francesa. Pocos de los que se contaran entre las altas esferas sociales habían dejado de asistir a la espléndida -y por otro lado muy esperada- fiesta de reapertura.

Satine y Alejandro, convertidos en las absolutas estrellas de la noche, eclipsaban la causa que había impulsado la celebración del evento. Una hora después de que los invitados entrasen en el Teatro, ya nadie se maravillaba de la excelente restauración de la araña, de los extravagantes frescos que cubrían de nuevo con sus pinceladas las paredes del edificio o del increíble corto espacio con el que la Gran Ópera de París había conseguido abrir sus puertas. Incluso los murmullos secretos y apagados sobre la continuidad de la existencia del Fantasma de la Ópera en las profundidades del Teatro se habían acallado para dejar paso a comentarios de todo tipo en relación a la unión entre la Condesa de Chagny y el Duque de Silvaner.

La velada transcurría tal y como había sido prevista. Richard y André observaban, tras despedir al fin a una pareja de ancianos burgueses que les habían aturrullado con elogios y recuerdos del pasado, las caras de satisfacción y disfrute de los nuevos directores, los cuales eran todo un derroche de simpatía y encanto.

¿Cuánto crees que les durara esa alegría, André? – preguntó Firmin con una mezcla de envidia y de piedad.

Bien lo sabes Richard. Hasta que _él_ los "visite". Entonces se acabarán las risas, pero ya no será nuestro problema. – contestó Moncharmin mientras apuraba el vino de su copa.

Voy a salir un instante a tomar el aire. Aunque sea en el foyer, el ambiente no estará tan caldeado como el que hay aquí en estos momentos. Además no parece que nos necesiten.

Sí, a mi tampoco me vendrá nada mal escapar aunque sea un segundo.

Vamos pues.

Monsieur Moncharmin y monsieur Firmin abandonaron el Gran Salón a duras penas, tropezando por doquier con mozos que realizaban malabarismos para evitar la caída de sus bandejas, damas terriblemente perfumadas y señores a los que la densidad de los puros que fumaban les ocultaba la cara. Pero el obstáculo más difícil de eludir, no fueron ninguno de estos, sino la mirada perspicaz que Satine de Chagny clavó sobre ellos.

Por fin, cuando consiguieron llegar hasta el foyer del Teatro, Moncharmin no pudo evitar exclamar:

¿Te has fijado como nos miraba mademoiselle Satine?. Los ojos de esa muchacha me inquietan de sobre manera mon ami.

¡Ah André, no seas tan quisquilloso! Son unos ojos preciosos sin duda, pero no nacieron para inquietar sino para seducir. Tienes que relajarte amigo mío, ya no nos aguarda un futuro rodeado de conspiraciones y misterios.

No estés tan seguro.

¡Bah! Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones. – le echó en cara Firmin mientras se adelantaba adentrándose en el foyer iluminado ahora débilmente.

Moncharmin se quedó en el mismo lugar en el que acababan de discutir, sin ninguna intención de alcanzar a su amigo.

¡Si digo que son inquietantes es porque lo son! – refunfuñaba en su soledad el hombre- ¡Ay Firmin! ¡Ya vendrás a mi dándome la razón! ¡Ya lo verás!

De repente, un ruido en seco, como el chocar de dos cuerpos llegó hasta André Moncharmin, el cual como respuesta, se quedó petrificado por el miedo en el lugar en el que se hallaba, a la espera de que quienquiera que fuese se manifestase. Desde que volviera a pisar su antiguo Teatro, tenía su espíritu preparado para todo.

La silueta de Richard se dibujó sobre su frente, volviendo de la oscuridad en la que se había internado. André recuperó la compostura y suspiró tranquilamente:

¡Richard! ¡Menudo susto me has dado! ¿Ya has vuelto para redimirte de lo que dijiste antes, no? No te preocupes, - dijo inocentemente al ver el semblante pálido de su amigo – entre amigos se perdona todo y más semejante tontería. Por cierto, ¿has sido tu él del golpe no?

Sí... – contestó Firmin con la vista perdida.

¿Y con qué te has golpeado para que traigas esa cara?

Con...con...

Las palabras de Firmin ejercieron de nuevo sobre los miembros de Moncharmin una tensión indescriptible, al igual que sobre su ánimo.

_Con un cadáver..._

_Otra vez..._

_Él..._

¡¿Un cadáver? – chilló desquiciado el pobre hombre.

¡No grites por favor, André! ¡Tranquilízate! – le gritó a su vez tomándolo por los hombros.

¿Es _él_ no? ¡Nos prometió paz si paz le dábamos!

Ha dejado una nota junto al cadáver.

¡Qué amable!

Monsieur Firmin rompió sin ningún cuidado el lacre en el que se revelaba una vez más la siniestra calavera, característica del Fantasma...

" Buenas noches caballeros, espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta tanto como acabo de hacerlo yo. Veo que siguen sin cumplir con mis órdenes, por muy plausible que sean estas. Aún así, como una última muestra de la educación que poseo, y temiendo –por otro lado- que los señores Moncharmin y Firmin hayan ocultado mi anterior carta de bienvenida – cosa altamente probable y sin duda muy poco beneficiosa para ellos – les informo de mi único deseo, que espero acaten como una orden si no quieren hallar en su Teatro nuevos muertos. Nadie debe cruzar al subsuelo de la Ópera. Cuando yo desee encontrarme con alguien no se preocupen, que me encargaré de hacérselo saber – algo que no hice en este caso-. Espero que esta lamentable situación para ambas partes no se vuelva a repetir. Firmado: F. De la O"

Tras leer la carta, Firmin encaminó sus pasos al lugar en el que se encontraba el centinela que había sido asesinado. Moncharmin le siguió sin mediar palabra.

¿Por qué se internaría este hombre en los sótanos, Richard? Allí no hay nada más que demonios y oscuridad.

Algo llamaría su atención... ¡Si el Fantasma no quiere ser molestado debería cuidarse un poco más de ser visto u oído! – pronunció Firmin encolerizado.

¿Qué haremos ahora? La gente se nos echará encima si leen la carta... pero no podemos dejar el cadáver aquí arriado...

Daremos la voz de alarma y diremos la verdad: salimos a tomar el aire y para nuestra sorpresa y desdicha nos encontramos con este hombre muerto. Sólo omitiremos la pequeña parte de la nota. No podemos arriesgarnos a manchar nuestra reputación de esa manera. ¡Te juro André, que nunca más pisaré este Teatro después de que me haya marchado esta noche de él! ¡Nunca más!


	11. Capítulo II : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

Monsieurs, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? –madame Giry entró presurosa en el foyer, golpeando firmemente el suelo con su bastón de mando a cada paso-. ¡Los marqueses de Vouille-Cheroux desean hablar con ustedes y nadie los encontraba!  
- ¡Madame Giry! –exclamó André caminando hacia ella.- ¡No sabe cuánto nos alegramos de que haya aparecido en este momento!  
- Perdone, madame Giry, pero los señores marqueses han de esperar –dijo Firmin tratando de reprimir sus nervios, aún pálido-. Haga llamar a los señores directores y a su patrón, por favor. Es urgente...  
- ¡Pero Monsieur! ¡Les reclaman los m...!   
- ¡No me importa quién nos reclame muy señora mía! ¡Llame a Montlouis y a Fratizelli! –vociferó Firmin, al borde de la histeria.  
- Per... pero monsieur... ¿Cóm...?  
- ¡Llámelos o la juro que no respondo de mis actos madame!  
- ¡Qué demonios les ocurre! –gritó la mujer, exasperada-. ¡Desde que llegaron a la Ópera esta tarde no han parado de decir necedades, cada cual mayor que la anterior!

Firmin y André se miraron unos instantes, resignados. Sus planes no podrían haber salido peor...

- Verá madame... –comenzó André educadamente-. Ha habido un contratiempo del que los señores dir...  
- ¿¡Un contratiempo? –estalló Firmin-. ¡André, ¿a esto lo llamas un contratiempo! –gritó señalando la sombra de la Gran Escalera con los ojos desorbitados.  
- ¡Silencio Richard, por Dios! ¡Estoy tratando de explicarle a la señora Giry!  
- ¡Ah, no, claro...! ¡Para ti todo son contratiempos! –continuó monsieur Richard-. ¿Que matan a Joseph Buquet? ¡Un contratiempo! ... ¿Que secuestran a la señorita Daae? ¡Un contratiempo!... ¿Que La Carlotta suelta el mayor gallo de su vida durante la representación de "Il muto"? ¡Un contratiempo!... ¡Que esa maldita lámpara cae y nos arruina la vida! ¡Otro contratiempo! ¡Estoy hasta las narices de tus contratiempos y esto no es un maldito contratiempo, Moncharmin!  
- ¡Monsieur, por Dios! -madame Giry observaba estupefacta la escena, aún sin comprender a qué se referían-. ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos están hablando?   
- ¡¿Qué de qué...! –gritó Richard Firmin mientras enjugaba tembloroso el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo arrugado-. ¡De que ese maldito Fantasma amigo suyo ha vuelto a matar, señora! ¡De eso estamos hablando!  
- ¡Shhhhhhhh! –los ojos de madame Giry se abrieron de par en par mientras Moncharmin tapaba la boca a su amigo, tratando de acallarle; tarea, por otra parte, muy complicada.  
- ¿Cómo que ha vuelto...? –dijo sin aliento la mujer.   
- ¡Mffff bffss mfff! –Firmin golpeó con furia las manos de Moncharmin, que le tapaban la boca.- ¡Pues lo que ha oído señora mía! Ese sucio... desgraciado... cretino... mentiroso...  
- Richard... –dijo André, tratando de calmarle.  
- Pordiosero...  
- Richard...  
- Indeseable...  
- ¡Richard!  
- ¡¿QUÉ!  
Firmin se volvió a Moncharmin, gritándole con furia. Tenia todos y cada uno de sus músculos en tensión, y su cara nunca se había recordado más roja. Monsieur André lo miró acobardado.  
- Nada, nada... –dijo caminando hacia madame Giry.  
La mujer los miraba aún sin poder decir palabra, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Guiada por las miradas nerviosas de Moncharmin a la sombra de la escalera, se dirigió hacia allí. Al toparse con el cadáver se tapó rápidamente la boca con la palma de la mano, volviendo el rostro hacia otro lado.  
- Mon Dieu... –alcanzó a susurrar, mirando de reojo el cuerpo inerte del hombre.  
- ¿Ve? –le espetó Firmin-. ¿Qué le dijimos?  
- Pero... –dijo al fin, resolviendo a arrodillarse junto al cadáver-. ¿Pero a ustedes les consta que haya sido _él_ quien lo ha asesinado?  
Firmin y Moncharmin se miraron, nerviosos. Debían ocultar la nota a toda costa... Para su fortuna, no tuvieron que responder.

Madame Giry tomó una fina y sedosa cuerda blanca entre sus manos, que reposaba junto al cuerpo muerto, y se la mostró abstraída.

- Punjab...- murmuró.   
- ¿Pun... Punjab? –inquirió Moncharmin con el gesto contraído.  
- ¿Qué diablos es eso? –dijo Firmin observando la cuerda con interés –y temor.  
- El lazo del Punjab es el arma más letal de todas cuantas el Fantasma de la Ópera utiliza –aclaró madame Giry, enrollándolo alrededor de su mano-. Es un experto estrangulador, monsieurs, y parece que esta noche el lazo ha cumplido su cometido. Quizá se le cayese al huír del foyer... pero esta noche él ha estado aquí...

Firmin y Moncharmin se miraron, tragando saliva con aflicción. De pronto cualquier ruido los atemorizada, y el más irrisorio movimiento les hacía temblar.

_Él había estado allí, tan cerca... hace tan poco..._

- Mire madame –resolvió monsieur Richard al fin-, no sé qué le parecerá a usted, pero los señores directores han de ser informados de esto. Voy a buscarles.  
- ¡No monsieur! –gritó la mujer, agarrando su brazo con firmeza-. Si los señores directores se enterasen sabrían de la existencia del Fantasma, ¡y eso es precisamente lo que estamos intentando ocultarles!  
- ¡Ah claro, ya entiendo! –sonrió Moncharmin, triunfante-. Y entonces la vida de su querido Fantasma correría peligro, ¿no? Y claro, ¡cómo madame Giry iba a consentir eso? ¡Pues que madame Giry sepa que bien poco me importa la suerte de esa maldita criatura! –sentenció comenzando a caminar hacia el Gran Salón.  
- No sólo eso –dijo madame Giry, dirigiéndole una mirada aguda-. Si los señores directores se enteran revocarán la compra del teatro y ustedes dos deberán quedarse con él y perder una gran fortuna –a parte de la razón, gran parte de la cual ya debieron extraviar, monsieurs.  
Moncharmin detuvo sus pasos, irguiéndose aún de espaldas a la mujer, rígido como una estatua.  
- Recuerden los señores en poder de quién están los documentos de la compra, y por lo tanto quién puede hacer desaparecer tales escritos... –ambos señores dirigieron una mirada fulminante a madame Giry, cargada de una profunda ira-. ¿Creen los monsieurs que los señores directores firmarán unos nuevos documentos una vez sepan de la existencia de el Fantasma de la Ópera? Si me permiten, yo creo que no... –sonrió la mujer, jugueteando con el Punjab entre sus manos.  
- ¿Nos... nos está amenazando? –dijo Firmin con rabia, entrecerrando los pequeños ojos.  
- Sí monsieur –resolvió madame Giry-. Me alegra no tener que explicárselo.

Los dos hombres observaban a la mujer con ojos desorbitados, tratando de reprimir su furia y las tentaciones de utilizar el Punjab contra aquella maldita señora.

- Bien pues, madame Giry –dijo Moncharmin con una sonrisa irónica, acercándose a la mujer-, ¿qué es entonces lo que sugiere que hagamos con el cadáver? ¡Porque un cadáver en medio del foyer, de un foyer junto al que toda la aristocracia europea se halla reunida, no pasará desapercibido mucho tiempo, si usted me permite!  
- Esconderlo –dijo madame con una sonrisa igualmente burlona-. A no ser, claro, que los señores Moncharmin y Firmin deseen comenzar una nueva etapa de directorio sobre la Ópera Populaire, en cuyo caso he de decir estaré encantada.


	12. Capítulo II : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

El Gran Salón del Teatro se había convertido en un improvisado salón de baile en el que el ambiente festivo alcanzaba sus cotas más altas. La música interpretada por los más virtuosos artistas del continente, empujaba a los allí reunidos a dejarse llevar por sus suaves melodías.

El señor Montlouis y el señor Fratizelli observaban complacidos la escena que se desarrollaba en el Teatro. Todos los presentes estaban disfrutando indudablemente de la fiesta, mañana todo el mundo hablaría de la reapertura de la Ópera Populaire y del buen hacer de los dos nuevos directores.

¡Brindemos amigo mío por este inmejorable comienzo! – exclamó Edourd Montlouis al tiempo que alzaba su copa llena de champagne.

¡Y por que la suerte con la que hemos comenzado no cambie durante nuestra andanza al frente del Teatro! – se unió Conte Fratizelli.

¡Salud!

¡Salud!

Ambos apuraron sus copas sin poder controlar su alegría.

¡Ah, mira mi sobrina! ¿A caso no es la muchacha más bella de toda la fiesta?

Y la más envidiada sin duda alguna. – corroboró Fratizelli mirando a la joven que bailaba un vals con su prometido.

Sí, eso es algo de lo que le será difícil librarse.

El precio de la fama, mi querido Edourd, el precio de la fama...

Ciertamente los directores no eran los únicos que en aquel momento clavaban sus ojos sobre la atractiva pareja. Satine sentía como las miradas de muchos de los que habían acudido al Teatro se concentraban en ella y en Alejandro. La joven intentaba refugiarse en los hermosos acordes que surgían del frote del violín, pero le era sumamente difícil. En cambio, al Duque de Silvaner no parecía afectarle de ningún modo el estar en el punto de mira del resto de asistentes. Pero ella era diferente y ya comenzaba a cansarse de aquella pose de falsedad con la que su tío y el Duque pretendían que complaciese a todos.

Alejandro, - dijo la Condesa de Chagny mientras le conducía de la mano hacia fuera de la concurrencia. – estoy agotada. Sabes que no he podido descansar prácticamente nada desde que llegamos. Aún así ya es tarde y creo que nadie se ofenderá si me retiro ahora. Además nos quedan por delante muchos actos como este. Entenderán que vaya a descansar pues saben que venimos desde España sin tregua...

Alejandro calló unos momentos sopesando su respuesta...

Está bien, ve pues. No te preocupes, nadie dirá nada. Te acompaño hasta tu habitación,

No, no hace falta. Tú quédate aquí. No quisiera privarles de su estrella. – dijo sonriendo.

Bien, entonces mañana te veo – dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Toda la atención se volvió hacia ellos. Satine tuvo que contener su ira, consolándose con que por esta noche ya había terminado la presión que tanto la asfixiaba.

¿Ya se retira, mademoiselle Satine? – le inquirió monsieur Firmin que irrumpía en el Gran Salón de nuevo seguido por Moncharmin y madame Giry.

Si, discúlpenme pero estoy muy cansada. Han sido muchas millas de viaje.

La comprendemos perfectamente señorita. – aseguró Moncharmin. – Vaya, vaya, y descanse.

Con su permiso. – dijo moviendo levemente la cabeza.

La joven se internó por los pasillos del foyer que llevaban hasta su recamara. Mientras caminaba rodeada por el silencio anhelado se preguntaba que habrían estado haciendo los señores Firmin y Moncharmin junto con madame Giry en el tiempo en que se habían ausentado de la fiesta. Sus caras un tanto desencajadas... ya preguntaría a madame Giry cuando la encontrase sola...

Encaminando sus pasos hacia la escalera de mármol que conducía a su habitación, halló una cuerda larga cuyo cuerpo se desparramaba por las losas formando numerosas curvas. Cuando la recogió del suelo y la sostuvo entre sus manos, pudo comprobar que era mucho más ligera de lo que en un principio su pesado hilvanado podía hacer creer. Sin duda se le abría caído a alguno de los trabajadores durante los últimos preparativos de la fiesta, hace muy poco, pues en alguna de sus partes el hilo aún estaba caliente.

De repente, un leve ruido a sus espaldas, interrumpió su reflexión.

¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo volviéndose rápidamente.

Nada... silencio y oscuridad.

Echó una mirada más al lugar, sin encontrar ningún rastro de lo que podía haber producido el ruido, así que subió las escaleras de una vez, deseosa de llegar a su cama y poder dormir profundamente, como no lo había hecho desde que emprendiera el viaje desde España.

Pero en las sombras algo que había permanecido velado a los ojos de Satine se ocultaba...

_Él_ había venido a reclamar lo suyo... había vuelto de entre las sombras a por su arma... por el lazo ejecutor, por el punjab asesino...

Pero en medio de sus terribles pesadillas, en medio de aquella locura que le estaba consumiendo desde hace tres años, una luz surgía...

_¿Era ella?..._

No, no podía serlo, ella se había marchado con él...

_Pero, ¿y si hubiera vuelto?_

Christine... – sonó como un lejano eco surgido de la nada la voz del Fantasma.

Ninguna respuesta encontró en su triste llamada, y la mujer a la que había creído por un momento su Ángel de la música desapareció ascendiendo los peldaños de la escalera. Por un momento, cegado por la desesperación y el deseo de volver a ver a aquella por la que tanto sufría, había olvidado la causa que le había hecho abandonar su prisión. Ahora esa joven había desaparecido con su lazo y tendría que recuperarlo.

Ascendió silenciosamente por las escaleras, ocultándose por entre las sombras con la ayuda de la gran capa negra. Conocía demasiado bien aquel teatro como para que nadie, por muy buena vista de lince que tuviera, pudiera percibirlo.

Poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se acortaba. Quería gritar con toda su alma _"Christine"_ y que aquella que caminaba por delante de él se girase y pronunciase _"Ángel de la música, he vuelto",_ pero estaba convencido de que si esa mujer fuera realmente Christine ya le habría reconocido desde el momento en el que al pie de la escalera pronunció su nombre.

Su espíritu volvía a ennegrecerse aún más tras las falsas, pero intensas esperanzas que había experimentado al observar a la muchacha. Aún así, tenía que recuperar el lazo con el que había ejecutado el homicidio. Seguía atentamente los pasos de la muchacha pero ya no le inspiraba ningún sentimiento más que el del odio por haber sido causa de nuevos sufrimientos. Toda la emoción del momento se tornó en la manifestación de su instinto más despreciable...

_La muerte roja..._

Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al comprender hacia donde se dirigía la joven que le antecedía. No había más habitaciones que aquella que tanto visitara antaño siguiendo esa dirección. De nuevo su corazón experimentó una punzada en la que se mezclaron sentimientos de amor, pasión, esperanza e infinita alegría.

Ya estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre su amada Christine cuando la puerta se cerró ante él. Estuvo a punto de derribar la puerta cuando la sombra de la duda retornó sobre él...

Si era Christine, ¿porque no había respondido a su llamada...?

Frente a la puerta, expuesto a la visión de cualquiera que pasara en ese momento por el pasillo, se debatió unos instantes. Tenía que volver a su guarida y pensar con mayor claridad. La emoción le embargaba y no quería cometer ningún error que hiciera alejarse de nuevo a su amada de su lado.

"_Volveré mi Ángel, volveré a por ti y cantaremos juntos para siempre..."_


	13. Capítulo III : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

**III**

Los primeros rayos de Sol despuntaban tras las altas casas burguesas de la capital francesa, tiñendo de matices bermellones y dorados las amplias fachadas, clamando por el pronto despertar de París. Cualquiera diría que aquél era un día normal en la gran ciudad. Mas no lo era. Y todos lo sabían.

Desde el momento en que la reconstrucción de la Ópera Populaire, significativo emblema de la capital francesa, había sido anunciada, aquella no había sido una ciudad común. Miles de curiosos, atraídos por las historias que de la fatídica noche del incendio se contaban, habían visitado los alrededores del Gran Teatro, nunca acercándose demasiado, por cierto. Mas ahora nuevamente todos podían observar extasiados el magno porte del edificio, la grandiosidad de unas formas que transportaban junto con la excelsa música representada a otros mundos, ricos y exóticos. El oro que revestía sus columnas, los mosaicos metalizados que ornamentaban los gruesos muros de piedra alba, la extensa alfombra escarlata... todo era alabado y maldecido por los parisinos. 

_"Acabará igual de mal que el anterior teatro, si cabe... y entonces toda esa riqueza se perderá, y otra vez habrá que oír lamentos... pero ya no nos será nuevo"_, comentaban unos.  
_"Ya me había acostumbrado a ver sus ruinas, pero esto será bueno para nuestra ciudad... o al menos eso espero..."_, decían otros.

Lo único que en boca de todos estaba, de lo que todos estaban al corriente, era de la llegada la noche anterior a la Ópera Populaire del insigne Duque de Silvaner junto con su joven prometida, la Condesa Satine de Chagny, renombrada en todo el viejo continente no solo por la prestigiosa heráldica de la que hacía gala, sino también por un rumor de abrumadora hermosura. Y ahora estaban en París, tan cerca que las viejas supersticiosas decían sentir el elegante hado de su nobleza. 

Y por si esto fuera poco, en la prensa europea se había anunciado la llegada a la ciudad de los más renombrados cantantes de ópera del momento, ambos italianos, ambos contratados por la Ópera Populaire: la gran nueva Prima Donna, Vittoria Ferrero D'Ardissono, y el talentoso tenor genovés, Flavio Prottio Vechiarello. Y junto a ellos el compositor francés Edgar Lassou, artífice de las más grandes óperas del momento y aclamado a lo largo y ancho de toda Europa. Era dicho que los magnos acordes que su pluma negra perfilaba, representados por la poderosa violencia de la voz de La Vittoria y Vechiarello al unísono, eran capaces de petrificar incluso a aquellos que no amasen la música y hacerles sentir culpables por ello.

Y allí estaban ahora, en París, trabajando para la Ópera Populaire y despertando alabanzas nuevamente por el gran poder de atracción del Duque don Alejandro de Montoro, quien los había convocado a cambio de un muy sustancioso salario.

- ¡Monsieurs! –madame Giry se abría paso con el negro bastón de mando entre las _ratas_ de la Ópera que extasiadas, trataban –sin éxito- de reprimir sus nervios ante la llegada de la signora Vittoria y El Vechiarello, ídolos musicales-. ¡Apartad maleantes! ¡Monsieurs! –Montlouis y Fratizelli se volvieron hacia la mujer sin detener su marcha hacia el foyer de la ópera-. Monsieurs, sus nuevos empleados han llegado. Les esperan en el foyer.  
- Gracias, madame –dijo Fratizelli prendiendo un grueso puro, acelerando ambos su marcha. 

Lo primero que vieron al cruzar la puerta que conducía a la Gran Escalera los dejó de piedra. Una mujer alta y delgada, vestida de rosa brillante y enfundada de una gran estola de piel escarlata, gritaba y maldecía con una voz estrepitosa y un marcadísimo acento italiano, como el insoportable tañido de una puerta de goznes oxidados.

- ¡Dio! ¡Ridícolo stupido! ¡Io non voglio café! ¡Io pedí acqua! –vociferaba histérica a un muchacho que la observaba con gesto desencajado– ¡Largo! ¡Io non voglio verte! –dijo dando un manotazo a la bandeja que el mozo sujetaba, haciendo caer un delicado juego de café que se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo.  
- Dios mío... –susurró Fratizelli con los ojos desorbitados, aún escuchando los gritos e imprecaciones de aquella peculiar dama-. ¿No será esa loca la...?  
- Sí monsieur... La Vittoria... Diva italiana en estado puro... –comentó madame Giry con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- Pero... ¡está loca! –comentó monsieur Montlouis con tono alarmado, observando cómo la mujer ahuyentaba a golpe de guante al mozo de la bandeja, que huía a gatas del foyer, tratando de eludirla-. Espero que cante igual que grita, ¡Dios mío! –dijo abriendo aún más los ojos ante un nuevo golpe de la mujer.  
- Sí, una loca con mucho talento –corroboró Fratizelli degustando su puro y comenzando a descender la Gran Escalera, franqueado por Montlouis y madame Giry.

- ¡Bella principessa di canto! –llamó Fratizelli con una amplia sonrisa, los brazos abiertos. La mujer se volvió hacia el director con una mueca altiva, dejando escapar al muchacho que, levantándose del suelo, huyó del foyer dando traspiés-. ¡Signora Vittoria! –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, besándola una mano con devoción.- Io sono Conte Fratizelli, uno de los directores de la Ópera Populaire, signora. Es un placer conoceros.  
- Sí, sí... –contestó la mujer jactanciosamente, apartando un tupido tirabuzón caoba del orgulloso rostro.  
- Y él... –comenzó Fratizelli sin perder la forzada sonrisa, agarrando a Montlouis de la levita y arrastrándole hacia la mujer-. Él es Edouard Montlouis, mi socio.  
- Un... un honor... –tartamudeó el hombre con gesto de temor haciendo una reverencia.  
- Sí, debe serlo, sí –dijo Vittoria, pavoneándose nuevamente ante el batallón de subordinados que traía a sus órdenes.  
- Claro palomita, claro –contestó un corpulento hombre, dando un paso al frente y agarrando a La Vittoria por la cintura-. Io soy Flavio Prottio Vechiarello –continuó tendiendo una mano hacia los señores directores, que la estrecharon con gusto al ver que al menos él era más normal que su inmensamente vanidosa Diva.  
- Encantado signor Vechiarello –dijo Montlouis con una amplia sonrisa, esta vez sincera, he de decir.  
- Un placer... –corroboró Montlouis, aún mirando a la mujer, que se abanicaba pedante, con gesto pavoroso.

- Monsieurs –susurró madame Giry a su espalda, anunciando una llegada.  
Los directores se giraron y vieron –con cierto alivio- descender por la Gran Escalera al señor Duque de Silvaner y a mademoiselle de Chagny, que una vez más dejó extasiados a los presentes con su presencia.

- ¡Señor Duque! –exclamó Montlouis jovialmente, abriendo paso a la pareja hacia los recién llegados-. Permitid que os presente a la signora Vittoria Ferrero D'Ardissono, nuestra Prima Donna –dijo mientras la mujer escapaba de un manotazo del abrazo del tenor y sonreía cándidamente al Duque, inclinando la cabeza de forma pomposa. Don Alejandro le besó mano, haciendo que La Vittoria se sonrojase y riese tontamente-. Y el signor Flavio Prottio Vechiarello, nuestro gran tenor-. Estrecharon las manos.  
- Él, como sin duda alguna ya deben saber –dijo Fratizelli-, es el señor Alejandro de Montoro, Duque de Silvaner, nuestro patrón y gracias al cual ustedes están aquí hoy.  
- Sí, lo sabemos –sonrió Vittoria sin dejar de mirar al Duque, atusándose coqueta la estola de piel carmesí.

- ¿No ha llegado el compositor? –inquirió don Alejandro observando a la multitud que los rodeaba.  
- N...  
- Sí, aquí estoy –dijo un hombre bajito y canoso dando un paso al frente. Todos se volvieron hacia él.- Nadie me ha presentado aún, he de decir.  
- ¡Disculpe monsieur! –dijo Montlouis-. No fuimos informados de que...  
- No, no se disculpe –sonrió el hombre animadamente-. Siempre encerrado en mi estudio, y con mi estatura, la gente no suele conocerme. Edgar Lassou, señor –dijo extendiendo una mano hacia el Duque, que la estrechó distendidamente.

- Permítanme signores, monsieur, que les presente a mi prometida, mademoiselle Satine de Chagny –dijo sonriente el Duque volviéndose hacia la joven, que había permanecido al margen-. La mujer más hermosa que han visto y sin duda verán –añadió.  
- Alejandro... –sonrió Satine, acobardada.  
- No mademoiselle –dijo el compositor Lassou-. Con el permiso del señor Duque he de admitir que no he oído nada tan cierto en mucho tiempo –añadió besándole la mano.  
- Mademoiselle –corroboró Vechiarello, imitando al monsieur Lassou.  
- Vittoria –graznó despectivamente la gran soprano extendiendo la mano hacia la Condesa, que la estrechó sin distinción. Si había algo que odiaba, era que otra mujer captase más atención que ella misma; además de las miradas enamoradas del Duque hacia la joven.

- Bien, he oído que tiene nuestra ópera de reapertura casi acabada, monsieur Lassou –dijo el Duque tomando a su prometida por la cintura –y provocando una mirada de envidia de La Vittoria.  
- Así es don Alejandro.  
- Deseo escucharla.  
- Bien, pasen entonces al Salón de la Ópera, monsieurs –dijo Fratizelli.  
- Sí, todo está preparado. Ya las coristas ensayan con las partituras que nos envió. 

- Señores... –dijo madame Giry al Duque y a su prometida extendiendo un brazo hacia el salón, alentándolos a caminar en primer lugar.


	14. Capítulo III : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

El escenario de la Gran Ópera de París, después de años sumergido en un absoluto silencio, sólo interrumpido por el repiqueteo de los martillos y demás herramientas, volvía a transformarse, por fortuna para unos y para desgracia de otros, en una estridente sinfonía compuestas por las voces danzarinas de las ratitas que correteaban con sus tu-tus de una lado para otro, y los gritos de los maestros reprimiéndolas tras ellas unidos a los quejidos de la Vittoria y los suspiros de Flavio que luchaban por colocarse en el primer plano del escenario. Edgar Lassou se colocó en el espacio destinado para la orquesta acompañado de los músicos que terminaban de afinar sus apreciados instrumentos. Los directores Montlouis y Fratizelli, acompañados del Duque de Silvaner y la Condesa de Chagny, prosiguieron a tomar asiento entre las primeras butacas.

Monsieur Lassou abrió el libreto de su nueva ópera, "El Mensajero", por la primera página y acto seguido alzó su batuta. Los instrumentos comenzaron a producir los primeros sonidos de la obertura en la que hacían su aparición las bailarinas ejecutando la primera coreografía de la obra.

Los directores escuchaban y observaban complacidos el comienzo del espectáculo, al igual que la pareja sentada a su lado, especialmente, Satine, cuya fama de " devoradora de la música" le había seguido hasta aquél mismo Teatro, razón por la cual, Edgar Lassou prestaba más atención a la reacciones que Satine expresaba antes su música más que a cualquier otra. Al fin y al cabo, aunque quien realmente importase era el mecenas, es decir, Alejandro de Montoro, todos sabían que él no era un hombre que se desviviera por el arte a no ser que encontrara algún beneficio económico en ello. Y sin duda la opinión de su joven prometida sería fundamental a la hora de juzgar el trabajo del compositor.

De la obertura instrumental, a petición de Montlouis, se pasó al primer aria de la ópera protagonizado por el Vechiarello. Su portentosa voz pareció sacudir las paredes del teatro con la fuerza con la que un torrente que ha estado contenido durante mucho tiempo, demuestra al liberarse de aquello que le impedían su flujo.

"De lejos vengo 

_De lejos traigo..."_

Las primeras estrofas eran escuchadas con total atención por los escasos espectadores del Teatro, los cuales desconocían en gran parte el argumento de la ópera de Lassou.

Alrededor del tenor comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo las bailarinas, que en corro, danzaban seductoramente, mientras el mensajero pronunciaba:

"_... un extraño mensaje,_

_para la más bella dama_

_que hallase nunca_

_en un castillo."_

Nadie se percató de las chispeantes miradas que se cruzaban entre el Vechiarello y una de las jovencísimas e inocentes ratas. Pero ¡ay! ¡ay de la Vittoria a la que no se le escapaba nada! ¡Ella sí que se había percatado desde que comenzara el aria de aquellas miraditas libidinosas! ¡Demasiado había aguantado callándose un solo minuto!

¡Un momento! – rugió la voz de la prima donna surgiendo tras uno de los decorados - ¡No tengo que aguantar semejante humillación! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡qué vergüenza!

¡Por favor, cuore mio! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Si no tengo más ojos que para ti!

¡Bastardo! ¡Estúpido! ¡Mientes! – chillaba la mujer desatando toda su histeria mientras golpeaba a su marido.

Las risitas y los murmullos de sorpresa se elevaron en el escenario, sin superar, lógicamente, los gritos de los dos grandes cantantes, que cada vez conseguían ascender agudos más altos.

La fama de don Juan de Flavio Prottio Vechiarello le había perseguido por toda Europa y era obvio que había llegado hasta los confines de la Ópera.

El señor Montlouis se volvió inmediatamente a su izquierda, buscando a Alejandro de Montoro. El Duque ni parpadeaba, pero su semblante no presagiaba nada bueno sin duda. Su sobrina, sentada justo en la butaca de al lado, mostraba una expresión a medio camino entre el estupor y un ataque de risa, que fue duramente reprimido por la mirada colérica de su tío.

¡Signores! ¡Signores! ¿Pero que es este espectáculo lamentable!

La Vittoria cesó en su empeño por agredir a Flavio ante el rojo rostro del director.

Discúlpenos por favor, monsieur. – se apresuró a decir el hombre- Ha sido un triste malentendido, pero le prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir, ¿verdad Vittoria?

Sí – dijo lentamente la soprano, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a rebajarse normalmente – A veces mi vista... me juega malas pasadas – confesó lanzado una mirada asesina a la bailarina que abandonó el escenario asustada.

¡Han sido contratados para cantar no para montar escenas de estúpidos críos! ¡El Duque pensó en ustedes porque...!

Porque somos las dos mejores voces europeas del momento. Estamos profundamente agradecidos por la oportunidad que el señor duque nos brinda. No le defraudaremos – dijo finalmente mirando ahora directamente a Alejandro.

Éste tras escuchar estas últimas palabras se levantó de su asiento tomando de la mano a Satine, y sin mediar palabra, abandonó la sala acompañado de su dama.

Flavio, palideció al ver marchar al mecenas y no pudo evitar el lanzamiento de improperios contra Vittoria que siguió a la salida del Duque de Silvaner.

¡Cálmese! – aconsejó Montlouis agarrando de un brazo al tenor para tranquilizarlo – Si el Duque no ha dicho nada, es porque ustedes van a seguir trabajando en la Gran Ópera de París. Hagan el favor de no volver a repetir nunca más algo parecido o estaba vez no creó que don Alejandro de Montoro se muestre tan clemente con ustedes por muy grande que sean sus voces.


	15. Capítulo III : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

El escenario de la Gran Ópera de París, después de años sumergido en un absoluto silencio, sólo interrumpido por el repiqueteo de los martillos y demás herramientas, volvía a transformarse, por fortuna para unos y para desgracia de otros, en una estridente sinfonía compuestas por las voces danzarinas de las ratitas que correteaban con sus tu-tus de una lado para otro, y los gritos de los maestros reprimiéndolas tras ellas unidos a los quejidos de la Vittoria y los suspiros de Flavio que luchaban por colocarse en el primer plano del escenario. Edgar Lassou se colocó en el espacio destinado para la orquesta acompañado de los músicos que terminaban de afinar sus apreciados instrumentos. Los directores Montlouis y Fratizelli, acompañados del Duque de Silvaner y la Condesa de Chagny, prosiguieron a tomar asiento entre las primeras butacas.

Monsieur Lassou abrió el libreto de su nueva ópera, "El Mensajero", por la primera página y acto seguido alzó su batuta. Los instrumentos comenzaron a producir los primeros sonidos de la obertura en la que hacían su aparición las bailarinas ejecutando la primera coreografía de la obra.

Los directores escuchaban y observaban complacidos el comienzo del espectáculo, al igual que la pareja sentada a su lado, especialmente, Satine, cuya fama de " devoradora de la música" le había seguido hasta aquél mismo Teatro, razón por la cual, Edgar Lassou prestaba más atención a la reacciones que Satine expresaba antes su música más que a cualquier otra. Al fin y al cabo, aunque quien realmente importase era el mecenas, es decir, Alejandro de Montoro, todos sabían que él no era un hombre que se desviviera por el arte a no ser que encontrara algún beneficio económico en ello. Y sin duda la opinión de su joven prometida sería fundamental a la hora de juzgar el trabajo del compositor.

De la obertura instrumental, a petición de Montlouis, se pasó al primer aria de la ópera protagonizado por el Vechiarello. Su portentosa voz pareció sacudir las paredes del teatro con la fuerza con la que un torrente que ha estado contenido durante mucho tiempo, demuestra al liberarse de aquello que le impedían su flujo.

"De lejos vengo 

_De lejos traigo..."_

Las primeras estrofas eran escuchadas con total atención por los escasos espectadores del Teatro, los cuales desconocían en gran parte el argumento de la ópera de Lassou.

Alrededor del tenor comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo las bailarinas, que en corro, danzaban seductoramente, mientras el mensajero pronunciaba:

"_... un extraño mensaje,_

_para la más bella dama_

_que hallase nunca_

_en un castillo."_

Nadie se percató de las chispeantes miradas que se cruzaban entre el Vechiarello y una de las jovencísimas e inocentes ratas. Pero ¡ay! ¡ay de la Vittoria a la que no se le escapaba nada! ¡Ella sí que se había percatado desde que comenzara el aria de aquellas miraditas libidinosas! ¡Demasiado había aguantado callándose un solo minuto!

¡Un momento! – rugió la voz de la prima donna surgiendo tras uno de los decorados - ¡No tengo que aguantar semejante humillación! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡qué vergüenza!

¡Por favor, cuore mio! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Si no tengo más ojos que para ti!

¡Bastardo! ¡Estúpido! ¡Mientes! – chillaba la mujer desatando toda su histeria mientras golpeaba a su marido.

Las risitas y los murmullos de sorpresa se elevaron en el escenario, sin superar, lógicamente, los gritos de los dos grandes cantantes, que cada vez conseguían ascender agudos más altos.

La fama de don Juan de Flavio Prottio Vechiarello le había perseguido por toda Europa y era obvio que había llegado hasta los confines de la Ópera.

El señor Montlouis se volvió inmediatamente a su izquierda, buscando a Alejandro de Montoro. El Duque ni parpadeaba, pero su semblante no presagiaba nada bueno sin duda. Su sobrina, sentada justo en la butaca de al lado, mostraba una expresión a medio camino entre el estupor y un ataque de risa, que fue duramente reprimido por la mirada colérica de su tío.

¡Signores! ¡Signores! ¿Pero que es este espectáculo lamentable!

La Vittoria cesó en su empeño por agredir a Flavio ante el rojo rostro del director.

Discúlpenos por favor, monsieur. – se apresuró a decir el hombre- Ha sido un triste malentendido, pero le prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir, ¿verdad Vittoria?

Sí – dijo lentamente la soprano, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a rebajarse normalmente – A veces mi vista... me juega malas pasadas – confesó lanzado una mirada asesina a la bailarina que abandonó el escenario asustada.

¡Han sido contratados para cantar no para montar escenas de estúpidos críos! ¡El Duque pensó en ustedes porque...!

Porque somos las dos mejores voces europeas del momento. Estamos profundamente agradecidos por la oportunidad que el señor duque nos brinda. No le defraudaremos – dijo finalmente mirando ahora directamente a Alejandro.

Éste tras escuchar estas últimas palabras se levantó de su asiento tomando de la mano a Satine, y sin mediar palabra, abandonó la sala acompañado de su dama.

Flavio, palideció al ver marchar al mecenas y no pudo evitar el lanzamiento de improperios contra Vittoria que siguió a la salida del Duque de Silvaner.

¡Cálmese! – aconsejó Montlouis agarrando de un brazo al tenor para tranquilizarlo – Si el Duque no ha dicho nada, es porque ustedes van a seguir trabajando en la Gran Ópera de París. Hagan el favor de no volver a repetir nunca más algo parecido o estaba vez no creó que don Alejandro de Montoro se muestre tan clemente con ustedes por muy grande que sean sus voces.


	16. Capítulo III : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

_Amor..._

¿Eso era amor? ¿Ese último beso que le había dado antes de marcharse era una muestra de amor?...

"_Pues si eso es amor yo no te amo Duque de Silvaner..."_ pensaba la joven mientras se observaba en el espejo secándose las lágrimas.

¿Cómo había osado decir esas cosas de su tío...?

_Amor..._ le repetía cruelmente su cabeza.

La joven se dedicó a la contemplación de su imagen, que veía levemente desdibujada a causa de las lágrimas derramadas. Aquél espejo tenía la capacidad de calmarla, como si fuera una especie de bálsamo con el que curar sus heridas. Desde que se instalara en el antiguo camerino de Christine Daaé, la pieza no había dejado de atraerla ni un solo segundo. El cristal transparente delicadamente trabajado, el marco dorado con sus grandes volutas adornándolo. Colocó su mano en él, sintiendo el frío tacto del oro...

Una suave corriente de aire agitó un oscuro mechón que reposaba sobre su faz. Cesó rápidamente. ¿De dónde había venido?. De su frente, estaba segura. Pero allí sólo estaba el espejo y tras el espejo una compacta pared por la que era imposible que circulara brisa alguna de aire.

¿O era sólo la apariencia que ocultaba la verdadera realidad?

De nuevo el aire acariciando su rostro... Ya no había ninguna duda, la corriente provenía de esa pared o incluso del propio espejo, no podía negar lo evidente por muy improbable que pareciese. Decidida a encontrar la pequeña grieta que permitía el paso del aire tanteó las paredes. Al fin y al cabo, el Teatro acababa de reconstruirse y había sufrido un grave incendio que había consumido gran parte de su estructura. Un pequeño descuido de los trabajadores. Una pequeña negligencia.

Por más que palpaba y exploraba las paredes pintadas no encontraba nada, hasta que al fin, volviendo sobre sus pasos, de nuevo junto al espejo, encontró la respuesta al extraño enigma. Una pequeña apertura junto al espejo. Ningún descuido, ninguna negligencia.

Estuvo a punto de meter la mano en el agujero oscuro cuando el cristal comenzó a iluminarse, o quizás fuese fruto de su imaginación, porque era bastante inaudito que el espejo desprendiera luz por si mismo, pero aún así estaba ocurriendo, o al menos eso era lo que ella percibía en ese instante. Una luz que iluminaba un camino hasta entonces invisible. Un sendero que surgía del espejo y conducía hacia otra luz totalmente distinta a la primera, una luz rojiza como la del fuego...

Comenzó a descolgarlo, ansiosa por el llegar al fondo de la cuestión y desentrañar el misterio. La apertura quedó al descubierto, pero era sumamente pequeña, apenas con espacio para introducir dos o tres dedos, una mano pequeña a lo sumo. Desde luego, la puerta de un pasadizo secreto no se hallaba allí. Quizás sí que había sido un desliz de los trabajadores o quizás aquel agujero tenía una función totalmente desconocida para la joven.

El ruido del pomo de la puerta al girar la hizo volverse hacia la misma sin darle a tiempo a colocar el espejo en su sitio.

Ya estoy aquí cari... ¿qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Alejandro visiblemente sorprendido sin poder terminar la frase anterior.

Satine reflexionó unos segundos en decir la verdad o mentir. Optó por la primera pues no había nada que ocultar.

Nada, me contemplaba en el espejo y sentí una ráfaga de viento sobre el rostro. Busqué su procedencia y he hallado este agujero en la pared, tras el espejo...

Mandaré que lo reparen enseguida. ¡Panda de atajos!

Está bien no te preocupes, - le tranquilizó la condesa de Chagny acercándose hacia él e intentando, por otro lado, desviar la atención de su prometido del suceso que más tarde se encargaría de investigar – Esto es una bagatela. Ven, siéntate y cuéntame que quería mi tío. ¿Solucionado el problema de nuestros "humildes" cantantes? – dijo irónica mientras le conducía hacia un sillón colocado en el otro extremo de la habitación.


	17. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

**IV**

A pesar de aquellos tensos momentos al día siguiente todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. El Vechiarello había implorado el perdón del mecenas de la Ópera Populaire, no así La Vittoria, que consideraba ofensivo rogarle una segunda oportunidad incluso al mismísimo Duque de Silvaner. Mas don Alejandro, bajo el influjo de su prometida, les había hecho saber a través de los señores directores que continuaría adelante con el patronato de "El mensajero" y de la reapertura del Teatro de la Ópera de París, con ambas voces al frente de la representación.

_"Una sola irregularidad, un solo comentario jocoso o una acción inapropiada y regresaré a España sin más dilación; no sin antes haberme asegurado de que esos dos cantantes hayan sido repatriados"_, había dicho. 

Trabajar para el Duque de Montoro suponía un gran prestigio, por todos era sabido; pero a cambio de la prerrogativa que este les confería se debía seguir un orden de extrema disciplina, que tan sólo una se veía en derecho y poder de manipular a su antojo: Satine de Chagny.

La joven Condesa había permanecido el día anterior en compañía del Duque, cuando no, y más aún tras la disputa de la mañana, estrechamente vigilada por la escolta de don Alejandro, que de todos sus movimientos le informaban. Se retiró pronto a su recámara, ya hastiada de aquella situación, argumentando un falso agotamiento. Y allí, en la intimidad de la alcoba, había llorado amargamente durante largas horas por su sino, por la indiferencia y la infelicidad que aquella vida que se suponía debía ser dichosa le estaba proporcionando; y bañado el rostro en frías lágrimas cayó en un sueño intranquilo del que no deseaba despertar.

- ¿Mademoiselle Satine? –la voz de madame Giry sonó apagada tras la puerta rosada de la estancia, seguida por el tañido de los nudillos golpeando la pesada hoja de madera. No obtuvo respuesta-. Mademoiselle, ¿estáis indispuesta? –insistió la mujer, tocando nuevamente la puerta. Silencio. 

Madame Giry hizo girar el pomo broncíneo con delicadeza y entreabrió la puerta, asomándose al interior de la estancia lentamente. La trémula luz de la palmatoria que sostenía se reflejó con viveza contra el gran espejo esmerilado, justo frente a la entrada. La mujer le dirigió una mirada cohibida, volviéndose a la oscuridad del lecho sobre el que la joven Satine descansaba.

- ¿Mademoiselle? –llamó de nuevo la mujer, prendiendo las velas crudas que se repartían por el cuarto, iluminado la alcoba.

Satine abrió los ojos con denuedo, volviéndose hacia la mujer.

- ¿Madame Giry? –inquirió en tono apagado.  
- Sí mademoiselle –dijo la mujer-. El señor de Montoro me envió a buscaros; no habéis estado presente a la hora del desayuno.

Satine se incorporó con gesto lastimero al oír el nombre del Duque. Por un momento había olvidado el dolor que le producía recordar las palabras que dijera el día anterior, y ahora volvía a ella, azotándola con más fuerza aún.

- ¿Qué hora es? –dijo levantándose.  
- Casi mediodía, mademoiselle.  
- ¿Mediodía? –dijo la muchacha volviéndose hacia Madame Giry, que se afanaba en su tarea.  
- Sí, señora –contestó con una sonrisa-. Veo que ha disfrutado de su descanso. Me alegro.

Satine sonrió a la señora gentilmente, yendo a sentarse frente a la cómoda que había frente a la cama. Madame Giry se acercó a ella y comenzó a peinarle cuidadosamente la larga melena con un cepillo dorado, provocando una mirada de sorpresa y gratitud de la joven. La mujer la sonrió con gesto relajado, acariciando los suaves cabellos con ternura. Sin saber porqué aquella joven le inspiraba un profundo cariño, como el que puede infundir una hija a una madre. Tal vez era su apariencia frágil, la pura inocencia que denotaba su mirada... como lo era el haberla visto llorando el día anterior bajo la mirada inquisidora del poderoso Duque de Silvaner, escena que aún no había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza...

- ¿Sabe? Me recuerda enormemente a su tío el señor Vizconde de Chagny –dijo jovialmente, provocando una sonrisa abstraída en la joven.  
- Usted lo conoció, ¿cierto?  
- ¡Claro, mademoiselle! Un gran joven... –dijo la mujer-. Fuerte de corazón y delicado en apariencia, vehemente y apasionado... son tan parecidos entre sí los Chagny... la heráldica no sucumbe.

Satine sonrió melancólica ante tal descripción.

- ¿Acaso esa es la imagen que de mí tenéis, madame? –inquirió.  
- Claro mademoiselle –sonrió nuevamente la mujer-. Aunque a decir verdad, también percibo en usted un pesar que no alcanzo a recordar en monsieur Raoul, si me permite el atrevimiento.  
- No se preocupe –dijo Satine en tono quedo, volviendo la vista hacia el anillo de compromiso que lucía en su mano-. Él no tenía motivos para su infelicidad, creo.  
- ¿Y vos? ¿Los tenéis acaso? –dijo con fingida sorpresa la mujer mientras tomaba un pasador de plata. Satine no se inmutó, parecía no haberla oído-. Creí que su promesa de compromiso para con el señor de Montoro era suficiente objeto de felicidad. Cualquier joven pagaría por estar en su lugar.  
- Jóvenes ingenuas, sin duda –contestó Satine con la mirada perdida.  
- ¿Porqué dice eso? –inquirió la mujer.  
- La soledad y la dicha caminan a veces de la mano, madame Giry... –se limitó a contestar la joven, denotando una profunda tristeza-. Tan sólo la digo que cambiaría mi vida por la de cualquiera de las bailarinas de este Teatro. Pero no quiero hablar de ello...  
- ¡Oh, claro mademoiselle de Chagny, disculpe.

La joven se levantó y se situó en el centro de la estancia, frente al espejo dorado. Madame Giry se acercó a ella por la espalda y comenzó a entallar los lazos del níveo corsé brocado que ceñía el cuerpo de la joven. Satine observaba su reflejo en el espejo embebida en sus pensamientos, en silencio.

- Mademoiselle –dijo al cabo Madame Giry-. ¿Qué es lo que os trajo a la Ópera Populaire? Según tengo entendido fue usted quien instó a monsieur Montlouis a comprarla...  
- Mi amor a la música –contestó la joven alzando la vista hacia la mujer-. ¡Ah, madame! Amo a la música por sobre todas las cosas... Mi familia me inculcó desde niña el placer de la Ópera, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que se me presentaba de regentar un Teatro. ¡El Populaire de París! Mi tío fue muy amable cumpliendo mis deseos.  
- Sí mademoiselle, sin duda –sonrió madame Giry-. Vuestro influjo hace que cualquier hombre acate sus intereses, sea cual sea su condición. Y la verdad no me sorprende.  
- ¿Porqué decís eso? –sonrió la joven.  
- Creo que es evidente, mademoiselle –dijo la mujer-. Y me alegro. Ya era hora de que alguna mujer fuera capaz de ponerlos en su sitio. 

Ambas rieron animadamente; y Satine, sin apenas quererlo, se dio cuenta del aprecio que sentía por aquella peculiar señora. 

Pronto sus atenciones se volvieron hacia el espejo a su frente.

- Madame Giry... –comenzó con gesto dubitativo.  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? –inquirió la joven educadamente.  
- Por supuesto –corroboró la mujer.  
- Indudablemente conoce este Teatro como la palma de su mano, es su ama de llaves...  
- Sí mademoiselle...  
- ¿A qué lugar conduce el pasadizo que oculta este espejo?  
Madame Giry alzó la vista con gesto grave y sorprendido, mirando a los ojos de la joven, reflejados en la superficie del espejo. Satine se giró hacia ella con gesto inocente e inquisidor, percatándose de la cara de espanto de aquella señora.

- ¿Cómo sabéis...?  
- Lo descubrí por casualidad, madame... –la cortó Satine con una mirada perspicaz-. Apenas pude verlo, pero la evidencia de que un húmedo corredor se extiende tras el cristal no puede serme negada.

La mujer la observaba aún con el gesto desencajado, los labios muy apretados.

- ¿Y bien? –inquirió la Condesa nuevamente-. ¿A dónde conduce?  
- Mademoiselle no... no sé cómo habéis encontrado el paso pero... pero tan sólo os haré una advertencia... ¡Nunca traspaséis el umbral de esta alcoba! ¡No os adentréis en el pasadizo! ¡Bajo ningún motivo!  
- ¿Cómo? –dijo Satine, entrecerrando los ojos con extrañeza-. ¿Porqué?   
- Es... ¡Es peligroso! –Satine era ahora la que abría los ojos con asombro ante el tono nervioso de la mujer-. Hace... hace poco el teatro se incendió, ya conoce la historia... podría desprenderse la estructura subterránea, no... –madame Giry respiraba agitadamente-. Lo siento mademoiselle de Chagny, no puedo decirle más... tan sólo... tan sólo que no debe adentrarse en esos túneles... Dígame que no lo hará...   
Satine la observaba con el ceño fruncido, asombrada por la perturbación que le producía a la mujer el hablar de aquello que ocultaba el gran espejo.  
- ¡Dígamelo! –casi suplicó la mujer.  
- De... de acuerdo madame Giry, no... no entraré...

La mujer suspiró disconforme, dirigiendo la vista al suelo, sujetándose la frente con una mano. Repentinamente volvió la mirada al rostro de Satine, que no había cesado de observarla.

- Vístase mademoiselle Satine. El Duque de Silvaner la espera en el foyer. No se demore.

Y salió de la estancia sin volver la vista atrás, dejando a la joven plantada en medio de la estancia, sin tan siquiera permitirla agradecerla sus atenciones. 

Satine dirigió una escrutadora mirada al espejo. ¿Era verdaderamente tan peligroso?


	18. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

Alejandro esperaba en el foyer de la Ópera a que al fin su dulce prometida se dignara a salir de su cuarto. Cuando vio recortarse en el aire la silueta de la señora Giry, la cual volvía sola, no pudo evitar alterarse altamente. Ya era mediodía y Satine aún no había parecido. ¿Le parecía a ella correcto en una mujer de su alcurnia despertarse a semejante hora?. No quería discutir de nuevo con ella. Y más teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior se había producido entre ellos la primera gran desavenencia. Le dolía la incómoda tensión que se había instalado en su relación desde que llegaran a París. ¿Pero que podía a hacer? ¿Acaso no era por Satine por quién estaban allí?

"_Puede que con el tiempo, se borré esa enfermiza obsesión que siente por la música, quizás se aburra de este Teatro y entonces ya no tendré que preocuparme ni por él ni por sus malditos entresijos." _– se decía una y otra vez De Montoro avivando en él una esperanza que tarde o temprano acabaría por entender que había sido inútil albergarla tan siquiera una sola vez.

Porque Satine adoraba la música y con ella cualquier cosa relacionada o derivada de ella, por ínfima que fuera. Y Alejandro desconocía cuán ardiente era esta pasión y con que fuerza la consumía. Probablemente ni la propia Satine llegaba a vislumbrarla completamente. Por esa pasión estaban allí, y por esa pasión Alejandro sufriría inmensamente en los días venideros. Pero eso era algo que en aquellos felices días en los que la Ópera de París volvía a florecer tras su caída, el Duque no sabía, pues si así hubiera sido, bien se habría encargado de ponerle trabas cuanto antes con la finalidad de evitar todos los desdichados sucesos que acaecerían después.

Pero Satine no ocultó nunca ese amor por los sonidos, que convirtió en su luz entre la oscuridad, en alegría entre infelicidades, en consuelo ante desgracias.

Y allí, mirándose en el atrayente espejo, decidió que no bajaría al foyer de la danza inmediatamente..

Espérame Alejandro y no te impacientes– dijo sonriendo a la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo – Madame Giry ha aumentado, intentando conseguir todo lo contrario, el interés que este espejo causa en mí.

De una pequeña mesilla tomó una de las llaves. Esta vez nadie la interrumpiría. Tras comprobar la imposibilidad de la apertura de la puerta dejó la llave de nuevo en su sitio y prendió un pequeño candil que depositó en el suelo por un momento. Como hiciera el día anterior, desencajó cuidadosamente el espejo, con la ayuda de toda su fuerza, pues no era poca cosa aquel objeto. Inmediatamente una corriente de aire atravesó el oscuro hueco descubierto ya antes. Tanteó con sus dedos toda la superficie de la apertura. Sus paredes eran muy húmedas y parecían muy erosionadas. Siguió palpándolas.

¡Aja, con que este es tu secreto querido espejo! – exclamó triunfante la joven.

Uno de los lados del rectángulo abierto en la pared no se comunicaba con el resto de la estructura. Una pequeñísima, casi inexistente rendija las separaba. Por eso, con la intromisión del Duque, no pudo verla cuando por primera vez lo encontró. A partir de ahí todo fue mas fácil. No tuvo mas que presionar a esa "nueva pared" y... ¡sorpresa! la falsa pared se introdujo en el interior de la verdadera, que estaba hueca en parte para "acoger" a la primera. ¡La pared sobre la que reposaba el espejo se acababa de convertir en una puerta corrediza!

Muy inteligente, si señor. – murmuró la joven mientras tomaba el candil abandonado antes. – Descubramos a donde conduce este pasadizo tan hábilmente oculto.

El nuevo sendero que surgía de la habitación y que comenzaba en el mismo punto en el que se hallaba la pared del espejo no se caracterizaba por poseer grandes dimensiones, dos personas a lo ancho podrían caminar por él como mucho. Sin duda el pasadizo había sido pensado para ser poco transitado. La oscuridad que lo bañaba era casi impenetrable de no ser por la débil luz que la vela de Satine arrojaba sobre las antiguas paredes.

"_Lo siento mademoiselle de Chagny, no puedo decirle más... tan sólo... tan sólo que no debe adentrarse en esos túneles... Dígame que no lo hará..."_

Satine volteó su cuerpo hacia la habitación dejada atrás. Las palabras de madame Giry sonaron en su mente, advirtiéndola del grave peligro que entrañaba seguir el camino secreto._  
_

"_De... de acuerdo madame Giry, no... no entraré..." – _había prometido ella.

Estaba a punto de abandonar aquella aventura, obligada por la promesa dada al ama de llaves y el remordimiento de su conciencia, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, internándose en el negro sendero.

Lo siento madame Giry pero una fuerza superior a la mía me empuja a llegar hasta el fondo de este asunto.

¿Qué se escondía en los sótanos de la Ópera que tanto pavor provocaba en el ánimo de esta buena señora? Ella pondría fin al enigma, ella descubriría que o quién moraba en los abismos de la Academia de la Música, sin saber cuan alto sería el precio con el que tendría que pagar la posesión de aquel conocimiento...


	19. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

Caminaba descalza, tanteando las frías paredes de piedra que la cercaban, tratando de guiarse a la trémula luz de la vela que sostenía en lo alto. Palpando los vastos muros pudo percatarse de que a lo largo de ellos se disponían decenas de candelabros apagados, laboriosamente esculpidos con la forma de brazos humanos. La humedad de aquella lúgubre galería la embargaba por momentos, saturando sus sentidos. Nada veía; la llama de su palmatoria era insuficiente a medida que se adentraba en el pasaje. Nada oía; tan sólo el eco de sus pies desnudos contra la fría roca, la respiración agitada, palpitante. 

Volvió la vista atrás, hacia su alcoba. La luz que inundaba la estancia se veía abruptamente interrumpida por la opacidad del corredor oculto, dibujándose como un pequeño resplandor en la lejanía. Volvió la vista de nuevo al frente, a la más absoluta noche. Comenzó a caminar con más rapidez, presa de una honda inquietud.

Pronto la pared que tanteaba se dobló bruscamente a la izquierda, cambiando de dirección. Unos metros más allá la roca se veía iluminada por una intensa luz dorada, reflejada en la humedad del corredor. Satine apresuró sus pasos hacia el resplandor inconscientemente, casi corriendo. En una argolla de hierro apuntalada en la piedra vio una gran antorcha encendida, grande y pesada. Satine arrojó el candelero precipitadamente, provocando el eco del objeto chocando contra el suelo, sin preocuparse por quién podría escucharla. Agarró con ambas manos el madero encendido y lo forzó con firmeza, tratando de liberarlo de la abrazadera negra. Al fin lo consiguió. Satine sonrió triunfante y asomó la tea al frente, descubriendo ante ella una gran escalera curva, más ancha y húmeda que el corredor que acababa de abandonar.

Descendía lentamente con la antorcha adelantada, tratando de adivinar qué se escondía tras el siguiente cambio de sentido, donde la luz se hacía más clara y la oscuridad menos patente. Traspasó una gran arcada de piedra que daba a un corredor abovedado y bajo, pavimentado con largos escalones de escasa altura. En los anchos muros pudo observar los candelabros con forma de brazos que había tocado en el primer tramo a gran altura, esta vez encendidos. Pequeñas ventanas, como respiraderos ocultos y enrejados, se distribuían regularmente a su paso, dejando entrar gélidas corrientes de aire que a duras penas renovaban el ambiente opresor de la sima.

Aquél lugar la inquietaba, y sin embargo no podía desoír la sugerente llamada que sentía, invadía su mente con renovadas fuerzas a cada instante. Cada imagen, cada columna, cada nueva reja entrelazada... Se respiraba por doquier un ambiente trágico y victorioso, legendario y oculto... Operístico...

Al doblar la siguiente arcada encontró otro pasadizo idéntico al anterior, y luego otro, y otro... siempre descendiendo sutilmente, siempre embargándose de nuevas emociones, de nueva ansiedad. 

Doblando un último recodo llegó a una nueva arcada, más ancha y labrada que las anteriores, y permaneció inmóvil, extasiada, observando aquél nuevo lugar. Bajo el alto arco de piedra había un angosto embarcadero rectangular, como para una estrecha barca, y a su frente un largo canal verdoso, franqueado por dos altas hileras de soportales. Bajo ellos relucían nuevos y trémulos candelabros, reflejando en la galería sus matices bruñidos y dorados, la piedra lozana, enmohecida; Las aguas tranquilas cubiertas por un manto de bruma, una niebla baja y densa.

Satine observaba todos y cada uno de los detalles con gesto maravillado, caminando pausada e inconscientemente hacia el agua. Bajó uno de los escalones del embarcadero y sintió su gélida caricia en los pies desnudos, haciéndola retroceder con un respingo. Miró sus pies y alzó la vista, con gesto decidido. Ya había llegado hasta allí, y no permitiría que un brumoso canal detuviera su avance.

Lentamente se adentró en la glacial bruma, contraído el gesto por la temperatura del agua, que ya le llegaba sobre las rodillas. Se detuvo un instante, escudriñando sus alrededores. Posó la antorcha en la piedra aún cercana del embarcadero –la cual ya no necesitaba- y se deshizo de la bata satinada, buscando la mayor libertad de movimiento posible una vez se adentrara en el canal. Comenzó a caminar trabajosamente; el nivel del agua ascendía a cada momento...

&

- ¿Y bien? –inquirió el Duque a madame Giry, impaciente-. ¿La encontró?  
- Sí monsieur, no tardará en venir –contestó la mujer con gesto tenso-. Está terminando de ataviarse. Ya... llega...  
- Bien... –murmuró el Duque cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando en derredor.  
- Permiso monsieur –dijo madame Giry educadamente, resolviendo a marcharse.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien madame? –inquirió el Duque con el ceño fruncido-. Pareciera que ha visto un fantasma...  
La mujer alzó la mirada a don Alejandro con los ojos muy abiertos, frunciendo los labios.  
- ¡No diga eso! –exclamó en tono quedo, aún más nerviosa.  
Don Alejandro la miró con gesto sorprendido. ¿Qué había dicho?  
- P... perdone madame...  
La mujer miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie los había escuchado. Finalmente se volvió al Duque.  
- Monsieur...  
Y desapareció del foyer con extraordinaria rapidez, dirigiéndose al Gran Salón.

- ¡Don Alejandro! –el Duque, aún sin reaccionar tras la desaparición de madame Giry, se volvió hacia Fratizelli, que se acercaba a él junto a Montlouis-. Ya han comenzado los ensayos de "El mensajero", señor –dijo deteniéndose frente a él-. ¿Nos acompañará?  
- Lo siento caballeros, pero creo que me quedaré –sonrió cargante, tratando de librarse-. Espero a mi mujer.  
- ¡Oh, señor! Ella sabrá donde encontrarlo, no se preocupe –sonrió monsieur Edouard-. Enviaremos a alguien a avisarla. Acompáñenos.  
- Caballeros, no creo que...  
- Verá don Alejandro que tan sublime se ve La Vittoria en su papel –sonrió Fratizelli, instándole con su brazo a encaminarse hacia el salón de la Ópera-. Excelente elección, sin duda.  
- Sí, sí, sí; pero...  
- ¿Un puro? –le cortó nuevamente Montlouis, ofreciéndole un estuche de plata.

El Duque alzó la mirada a la bóveda del foyer con resignación.

- Sí, gracias... –y tomando el puro resolvió ascender la Gran Escalera franqueado por ambos directores que, riendo jovialmente sus propias ocurrencias, se adentraron en el salón de las representaciones.


	20. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

Los tres ilustres señores ocuparon de nuevo sus sitios entre las butacas de las gradas del teatro más cercanas al foso de la orquesta. Don Alejandro, aunque menos ceñudo, volvía la vista de vez en cuando hacia todas las entradas del salón, anhelando la aparición de Satine... ¿Por qué seguía retrasándose? ¿Es que no la habían avisado de que él estaba allí, esperándola?

Vamos Don Alejandro, relájese y disfrute de la representación. Mi sobrina ya debe estar al llegar – le dijo en el oído el señor Montlouis.

El Duque se limitó a ladear la cabeza... ¿por qué estaba convencido de que Satine no bajaría?

¡Qué voz! ¡Qué canto! – exclamaba Conte Fratizelli ante los gorgoritos que la Vittoria realizaba en aquella parte de la ópera – No se arrepentirá señor Duque de esta elección. Es usted un avispado magnate de los negocios al haber sabido perdonar las desafortunadas intervenciones de los cantantes.

Sí, Don Alejandro tenía que reconocer que aquella italiana de vida insulsa tenía un instrumento vocal inmejorable... y lo mismo se podía decir del apuesto picaflor que tenía por marido. Entre estrofa y estrofa, la soprano lanzaba risueñas miraditas al Duque, aprovechando que la condesa de Chagny no se hallaba junto a él. Con suerte se habrían peleado y esa era una ocasión que la alegre Vittoria no podía dejar escapar. Las miradas se fueron intensificando pero desde luego no estaban dando los mejores resultados pues el Duque no dejaba de revolverse en su asiento una y otra vez buscando a alguien o algo... Mejor replegaba por ese día su "ataque" a la espera de encontrarse con un Don Alejandro más receptivo – si es que eso sería posible algún día -. Además tenía que cuidarse de evitar escándalos, bastante tolerante se había mostrado ya el Duque permitiéndoles permanecer en el teatro. Y su querido Flavio no andaba muy lejos del escenario...

El aria ejecutado por la soprano había tocado su fin. La Vittoria se retiró momentáneamente de la escena, pues el siguiente acto volvía a requerir de su órgano talentoso junto con el del Vechiarello. La siguiente escena era una de las cumbres del "El Mensajero" en la que ambos protagonistas se confiesan musicalmente su amor... Para representarla se necesitaba de un nuevo decorado diferente al anterior, la habitación de la dama a la que el mensajero había llegado de forma secreta.

¿No creen, señores míos, - comentó taciturno don Alejandro- que los tramoyistas están tardando demasiado para cambiar la escenografía?

La verdad es que hacía ya unos veinte minutos que las pesadas telas que realizaban la función de telón seguían completamente bajadas, ocultando a los tres hombres lo que tenía lugar entre bastidores. De repente el grito de lo que creyeron una joven rata cortó el aire. Y a este se sumó otro, y otro, y otro, y así sucesivamente estalló la histeria por todo el Teatro en forma de una ruidosa conglomeración de chillidos que parecían querer imitar a esos coros en los que se desarrolla una cruda batalla entre el bien y el mal, que de vez en cuando aparecen en alguna que otra ópera.

¡¿Pero que diablos está pasando ahí detrás! – farfulló Edourd Montlouis dando un respingo de su asiento e internándose entre los cortinajes color sangre que impedían ver la escena.

Conte Fratizelli siguió presuroso a su amigo mientras que Don Alejandro, que por un momento pensó en escapar al fin de la compañía de ambos directores y salir al encuentro de Satine, se levantó de su asiento pero sin terminar de cruzar el telón. Si su amada llegaba, no quería que tuviera dificultades para encontrarle...

Edourd Montlouis se abrió pasó entre las niñas que continuaban chillando y, corriendo de un lado a otro, llegó a un grupo nutrido que se arremolinaba sobre algo que había en el suelo, junto a un decorado.

¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Abran paso a los directores! ¡Panda de atajos!– exclamó contagiado por el nerviosismo general hasta que alcanzó el foco que arrebataba la atención de las pobres gentes que, al contrario que las ratitas, permanecía en total mutismo.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Qué...qué! – Conte Fratizelli no pudo terminar la frase porque su rostro se volvió blanco.

Pero... pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – pudo articular Montlouis al ver la incapacidad para hablar que acababa de apoderarse de Conte.

Françoise, monsieur. Es uno de los vigilantes de seguridad del Teatro... Creo que... – el hombre hizo un mohín de repulsa con su cara – lleva varios días muerto. Nos disponíamos a tomar la nueva escenografía cuando lo hemos encontrado... ¡emparedado entre dos decorados! – comunicó el hombre al tiempo que descargaba toda su angustia en la última frase.

Su olor es insoportable... – opinó otro de los tramoyistas acertadamente.

¿Qué? – contestó sudando Montlouis.

¿No lo huele usted?

Sí, es cierto, es cierto... – contestó tranquilo Montlouis, en esos accesos de una calma que preceden a la tormenta- ¡Ya me doy cuenta de cómo huele! ¿Pero como es posible que un hombre que lleva varios días muerto haya podido permanecer oculto sin que nadie lo descubriese durante tanto tiempo, si todos los días ustedes están trabajando en el Teatro? ¡ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICÁRMELO!

El grupo retrocedió al unísono ante esta exclamación del director, al que comenzaba a agolparse la sangre en la cara mientras una de las venas de su frente se hinchaba considerablemente.

Tranquilízate Edourd – dijo Fratizelli tomándolo por el brazo en un intento por calmarlo – Estos hombres no tienen la culpa de...

¡Cállate! ¡Quizás alguno de ellos haya sido el asesino y por eso, "casualmente", no se ha percibido ningún cuerpo entraño u olor repugnante entre sus tramoyas. Porque claro, es tan comprensible que pase desapercibido este cadáver que...

Los tramoyistas se ofendieron tremendamente por tamaña acusación, pero los gritos del director y aquella vena que parecía a punto de explotar, eran más que suficiente como para detener cualquier intento de réplica.

Don Alejandro irrumpió en el escenario, alertado por los gritos del que iba a ser su pariente.

Montlouis, ¿qué ocurre...?

El Duque abrió desorbitadamente los ojos por un breve momento tras el cual, volvieron a su estado normal. Su rostro no mudó de tonalidad como los de todos los que se agolpaban sobre el cadáver. Controlaba muy bien sus emociones.

¡Don Alejandro! ¡No se preocupe por favor! ¡Tenemos un pequeño percance! – habló al Duque calmando su estado, sin saber muy bien que decir para no alarmar al mecenas.

¿Ese hombre está muerto?

Sí, pero ha sido un desgraciado accidente que...

¿Accidente? – interrumpió el tramoyista - ¿Cómo sabe que ha sido un accidente? ¿Un accidente de un vigilante entre los decorados? Permítame recordarle que los vigilantes del Teatro no cuentan los bastidores del escenario como uno de los lugares en los que deben realizar su trabajo precisamente. Nunca pasan por aquí.- intervino el tramoyista dando especial énfasis a la palabra "nunca".

¡¡Quién le ha dicho que hablé! – chilló de nuevo Edourd abandonando la corta serenidad que había mostrado ante Don Alejandro.

Este hombre tiene toda la razón. – dijo visiblemente enfadado el Duque ante la intención de Montlouis de engañarle como si fuera un tonto - No veo ninguna herida que atestigüe que este hombre ha sufrido un improbable accidente. En cambio, veo mucho mas razonable la hipótesis que defiende este trabajador. Alguien lo habrá asesinado en otro lugar y lo habrá traído hasta aquí... para evitar que le sigamos el rastro y conseguir que la confusión se apodere de nosotros.

¿Asesinado? – preguntó débilmente Fratizelli, recuperando el habla - ¿Un asesinato en la Ópera? ¿Por qué? ¡Es inaudito!

Tenemos que llamar a la policía. Ellos se encargarán de todo y resolverán sus dudas, señor Fratizelli.

Yo le avisaré personalmente. – afirmó Edourd – Voy al despacho. Vamos Conte.

Vayan, yo me quedaré aquí esperándoles mientras tanto pues es obvio que alguien tiene que controlar toda esta algarabía. Por favor, si divisan a mi mujer, díganle que me aguarde en su recámara. No quiero que tenga que presenciar esto.

Descuide Don Alejandro, descuide. –aseguró Montlouis bajando por las escalerillas que conducían de nuevo al patio de butacas acompañado de Fratizelli.


	21. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

¡Tú! ¡Haz que madame Giry se presente en nuestro despacho inmediatamente! – ordenó Montlouis a un joven que trabajaba a la entrada del Gran Salón, sin detener su furiosa marcha ni mirarle a la cara.

Ambos gerentes atravesaron los corredores como una exhalación, llevándose por delante a todo aquél que se interponía en su camino. No veían ni oían, o no les apetecía ver y oír. Pero nadie osaba quejarse de sus repentinas malas maneras. Nunca nadie creyó que los señores directores, aquellos que se les habían antojado tan apacibles y de distendida charla, pudiesen alcanzar tal nivel de enajenación. Pero ellos callaban y aguardaban en tensión; al fin y al cabo de ellos dependía, si no todo, gran parte del futuro de ese Teatro.

- Dios mío... –murmuraba Fratizelli enjugándose nuevamente el sudor de la frente, cerrando la puerta del despacho tras de sí. 

Montlouis se derrumbó sobre su asiento aún con el gesto desencajado y comenzó a revolver con la mirada ávida la montaña de papeles que yacía sobre la escribanía, desordenada e histéricamente.

- Dónde demonios... –murmuraba inconsciente.

Fratizelli se sostenía la barbilla con una mano, aún sin reaccionar, la mirada perdida.

- Un cadáver en la Populaire...  
- ... habré puesto...  
- Quién me lo iba a decir...  
- ... los... ¡ARGH!

Montlouis apartó las manos rápidamente de los pergaminos como si se hubiera abrasado, mirándolos con recelo y furia, rojo de ira. Se había cortado un dedo con uno de ellos.

- Malditos papeles... No solo dan dolor de cabeza, ahora se han construido en armas... –murmuraba incorporándose de su asiento, comenzando a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro a grandes zancadas, retorciéndose las manos voraz. Fratizelli alzó una mirada taciturna hacia el francés, tomando asiento-. Odio los malditos papeles... ¿Lo sabías?... Sólo sirven para dar disgustos... Se pierden, se queman, se arrugan, se rompen, cortan... Malditos todos... Son...  
- Montlouis tranquilízate, me estás dando miedo…  
- ... Un invento del diablo... No claro, si escribiésemos en otras cosas... Pero no... En papeles...  
- ¡Montlouis! ¡Tranquilízate! –gritó Fratizelli, al borde del colapso-. Tenemos un cadáver en el escenario, muerto hace días, ¡y tú te dedicas a lanzar imprecaciones contra los papeles! –Montlouis se volvió hacia su compañero aún con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios buscabas?  
- Un poema que te escribí anoche –sonrió con sorna Montlouis-. ¡El teléfono personal del Jefe de Policía, qué voy a buscar! –resolvió acercándose de nuevo al escritorio y comenzando a abrir cajones, esparciendo su contenido por doquier.

Fratizelli se frotaba la cara con resignación hundido en un mullido sofá, tratando de ignorar la histeria de Montlouis. Acababan de llegar, no había pasado tan siquiera una semana, y ya aparecían cadáveres misteriosamente ocultos, sin aparentes signos de violencia. No podrían sostener esa situación mucho tiempo más. 

- ¿Monsieurs?  
Ambos directores dieron un respingo, exaltados por aquella llamada. Madame Giry los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aún en el umbral de la puerta, sorprendida por la tensión en que ambos se encontraban.  
- Cu... ¡¿Cuándo ha llegado, señora! –dijo Montlouis agitadamente, con una mano en el pecho.  
- Hace un instante Monsieur –contestó madame Giry con una sonrisa torva-. Pero veo que estaban demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de mi presencia.  
- ¡Para otra vez, haga el favor de llamar a la puerta! –dijo Fratizelli.  
- Lo hice Monsieur, si usted me permite –replicó Madame Giry con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a molestarse por el tono de aquellos dos hombres-. ¿Se puede saber para qué me llamaban? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y mis principios no me permiten liberar de sus lecciones a mis alumnas. Díganme lo que sea.  
- ¡Oh, señora! Pues sus alumnas van a tener que esperar un rato, por cierto –dijo Montlouis acercándose a la mujer, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Aún no se ha enterado de lo sucedido?  
Madame Giry le miró con gesto de sorpresa y extrañeza, levantando una ceja.  
- ¿Enterarme de qué, Monsieur...?  
- Oh, Madame Giry, ama de llaves de la Ópera Populaire, no se ha enterado –dijo monsieur Edouard en tono burlón, volviéndose a Fratizelli. Miró de nuevo hacia la mujer-. ¡Pues de que ha aparecido un cadáver entre los decorados del último acto de "El Mensajero"! ¡El cadáver de un centinela vestido de gala, como en la noche de nuestra llegada! ¡¿No le parece acaso asunto lo suficientemente importante como para retirarla de sus funciones unos minutos, mi buena señora!  
Madame Giry le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, el gesto desencajado por la sorpresa. Cualquiera que la hubiese hablado en ese tono habría recibido una réplica de lo más memorable, pero en esa ocasión el ama de llaves del Populaire no se veía con fuerzas para ello.

_Un cadáver entre bastidores..._

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Fratizelli, incorporándose de su asiento y dirigiendo una mirada perspicaz hacia la señora, que aguantaba la mirada de Montlouis tratando –sin éxito- de no parecer asustada-. ¿¡No tiene nada que decir?  
Al fin la mujer se volvió al signor Conte, transformándose su gesto consternado en uno de ofensa, zaherído.  
- ¡¿Qué se cree que está insinuando monsieur! –comenzó alzando el tono, estallando por momentos-. ¡¿Porqué cree usted que YO debería saber nada acerca de un cadáver escondido! ¡Es la primera noticia que tengo, mon Dieu! ¡¿Cómo osan...!  
- ¡Quizá porque según hemos oído usted es la única que sabe todo lo que pasa en este bendito Teatro! –la cortó Fratizelli, alzando aún más el tono-. Nadie sabe como lo hace, pero el caso es que lo hace... ¿Cómo no iba a enterarse de un asesinato?  
- Monsieur, ese argumento es... ¡Es estúpido! –exclamó agitada la mujer.  
- Oh, estúpido... Ya veo... –sonrió sarcásticamente Montlouis metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda a la señora y caminando hacia la chimenea.  
- ¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo iba yo a saber nada de un asesinato y de un cadáver escondido?   
Montlouis se detuvo.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su levita. Un sobre marfil con un filo dorado en sus bordes, insidiosamente suave al tacto, avejentado...

- Es cierto que yo sé mas cosas de las que nadie aquí sabe, pero ¡jamás se me ocurriría ocultar algo así! –continuaba Madame Giry, tratando de mostrar su inocencia.

La nota iba dirigida a los monsieurs Edouard Montlouis y Conte Fratizelli, impresos los nombres en una caligrafía escarlata, impecable...

- Además, yo no podría haberme percatado de nada de lo sucedido porque estaba impartiendo mis lecciones de ballet a las ratas, monsieurs, porque yo, SÍ hago el trabajo que se me encomienda.

Y en el reverso del pergamino un lacre... _Una calavera roja..._

Montlouis le abrió con indiferencia, dirigiendo una mirada aburrida a Madame Giry, y comenzó a leer en silencio. 

- Del mismo modo por el que tampoco sé porqué les estoy contando todo esto. Supongo que porque aún me infundían respeto. Pero me han demostrado que juzgan tan a la ligera como los antiguos gerentes, si me permiten monsieurs –dijo la mujer apoyando en el suelo su bastón de mando, adoptando un gesto altivo.  
- ¿Ah, si? –dijo Fratizelli. Montlouis se reclinaba sobre la nota, de espaldas a ellos. Abría los ojos por momentos-. Yo diría que no es de extrañar que juzguemos su comportamiento, madame. Usted dice no saber nada, y sin embargo es la encargada de revisar las tramoyas cada noche al apagar las luces, junto al resto de los empleados. Y dice no haber reparado ni en un ínfimo hedor a putrefacción. ¿Qué tiene que contestarme a eso? –inquirió.  
- ¡Oh monsieur! No nos dedicamos a escalar entre los decorados cada noche, si me permite. Los decorados de "El Mensajero" no habían sido aún utilizados. Estaban al fondo. ¿Cómo podíamos percatarnos de nada? ¡Razone!

- ¿Razonar? –inquirió de pronto Montlouis, volviéndose hacia ambos con un brillo opaco en la mirada-. Creo que aquí está todo bastante claro señora –dijo extendiendo la nota hacia la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada inquisitiva.

Madame Giry dirigió la mirada hacia el pergamino; de pronto palideció, blanca como una estatua. Su labio inferior tembló débilmente; Montlouis lo vio. La mujer tomó la nota de las manos del director, que nuevamente las introducía en los bolsillos, sonriendo maliciosa y triunfalmente.

_"Veo que al fin encontraron el cuerpo de aquél que osó desobedecer mis deseos, monsieurs." _Madame Giry hizo un alto en la lectura. De pronto sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, que la boca se la secaba y una gran angustia la invadió, haciéndola estremecer. Alzó la vista hacia Fratizelli, que observaba la nota con curiosidad, y a Montlouis, que aún sonreía.  
- Siga por favor, siga –le indicó monsieur Edouard con sorna. La mujer se volvió nuevamente al pergamino.  
_"Les felicito. Mas he de decir que tuve que ponérselo fácil, ocultándolo entre los nuevos decorados. Primero dejé el cuerpo en el foyer, mas alguien se ocupó de esconderlo bien, tan bien que llegué a dudar que pudiese ser encontrado." _Madame Giry se llevó inconscientemente la mano al pecho, aliviada porque ese _alguien_ no hubiera sido reemplazado por su nombre. Así que _él_ lo había encontrado y se lo había devuelto... 

_Desgraciado..._

_"Espero que no vuelva a repetirse, monsieurs. Tengan en bien mis saludos."_

Madame Giry permaneció así unos instantes, con la mirada perdida entre la escarlata caligrafía, tratando de enfocar aquél nuevo mensaje... _Él... _

- ¿Y bien madame? –inquirió Montlouis, aún con los ojos entrecerrados. Fratizelli arrebató de las manos de la mujer la carta, y comenzó a leer en silencio-. ¿Podéis al menos reconocer al dueño de la escritura? No sé como lo hizo, pero esa carta llegó a mi bolsillo sin que yo me enterase. Y yo no he salido de la Ópera. Así que el asesino debe estar aquí, ahora. ¿O acaso esto le parece "juzgar precipitadamente los hechos"?  
Madame Giry volvió una mirada iracunda hacia el director, apretando los labios.  
- Pues claro que está aquí Monsieur. Y sí, reconozco esta escritura.

Montlouis y Fratizelli tornaron su gesto en sorpresa y consternación. Nunca habrían imaginado que esa sería la respuesta de la mujer, que esa sería su sentencia. La observaban con los ojos muy abiertos, pálidos por la noticia.

- ¿Y no piensa decirnos de quién es? –dijo Montlouis visiblemente alterado.  
Madame Giry volvió la mirada hacia la chimenea un instante, para después mirar de reojo a los directores, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
- Del Fantasma de la Ópera.

Montlouis y Fratizelli quedaron petrificados. El color que había abandonado sus rostros volvió de pronto, y comenzaron a sacudirse entre estrepitosas carcajadas, provocando una mirada de consternación de la mujer.

- Por... ¡¿Por qué se ríen! –inquirió madame Giry en tono ofendido.  
- El... El Fant... JAJAJA... ¡El Fantasma de la Ópera! –dijo Fratizelli entre risotadas, tratando de controlarse.  
Montlouis daba golpes en la mesa con la palma abierta entre accesos de tos y risa, sin encontrar el momento para serenarse.  
- Pues... ¡Pues claro que fue el Fantasma de la Ópera, monsieurs! Ustedes me han preguntado y yo les he respondido. No tengo más que decir.  
- Pero madame Giry –comenzó Montlouis abriendo los brazos hacia la señora, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puede usted pensar que nos íbamos a creer semejante estupidez? El Fantasma de la Ópera... –decía entre risas incontrolables.  
- Ah, que no creen en su existencia –sonrió maliciosamente la mujer, levantando perspicaz una ceja-. Muy bien, allá ustedes. Yo no tendré ningún tipo de problema. Pero yo que ustedes miraría bajo esa tabla suelta... –dijo señalándola en el suelo-. Los monsieurs Moncharmin y Firmin también son aficionados a esconder cosas, ¿saben? Pero ese escondite ya está muy pasado... Creo que se les agotaron las ideas, no fueron muy originales.

Montlouis y Fratizelli cesaron en sus risas tan rápidamente como empezaron. Dirigieron una mirada temerosa hacia la tabla que Madame Giry había señalado con su bastón de mando, y de nuevo la alzaron a su rostro, triunfante.

- ¿A qué esperan? Ahí está la respuesta a todos los enigmas... 

Los directores dudaron un momento; de pronto Fratizelli se avalanzó hacia la tabla y la levantó con esfuerzo, elevándola unos centímetros. Los ojos de Montlouis se salieron de sus cuencas ante lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Y bien? –gimió el signor Conte al borde del denuedo. 

Montlouis se agachó lentamente y palpó el hueco en el que el tablón ensamblaba, tomando entre sus manos una nueva nota. Fratizelli soltó la tabla, que encajó en su lugar con gran estruendo, y se volvió hacia Edouard, que observaba la nota con el gesto desencajado.

Otra carta... 

Aquél pergamino; aquella caligrafía roja; aquél lacre...

_La calavera..._

El director dirigió una mirada confundida hacia Madame Giry, que aún sonreía, suspicaz. Extrajo la nota del sobre arrugado y la extendió a su frente, entrecerrando los ojos para leer la escritura, ya borrosa por la gran cantidad de dobleces.

- _"Bienvenidos caballeros a mi Teatro de la Ópera"_ -comenzó Montlouis-. _"Deseo expresarles..." _está borroso... _"una simple directriz que habrán de respetar..."_ también borroso... _"al frente de este teatro. Anuncien entre los trabajadores que queda terminantemente prohibido el acceso a los sótanos del subsuelo de la ópera, como no permitiré que nadie trate de contactar..." _Agh, no puedo leer esto... _"No deseo ver a nadie, ni escuchar a nadie. Nunca más seré el Fantasma de la Ópera, tan sólo seré yo mismo; tan sólo reclamo para mi la oscuridad y la soledad que mi prisión ofrece. Confío en que los monsieurs Moncharmin y Firmin -aunque con por otra parte, con cierto optimismo-, les hayan hecho saber ya estos pormenores."_ –Fratizelli y Montlouis se miraron con gesto sorprendido e inquieto, sintiendo como sus fuerzas flaqueaban y una súbita cólera los invadía.  
- Siga por favor, siga –dijo madame Giry con su insidiosa sonrisa, imitando la burla que instantes antes hiciera Montlouis con la otra nota. Ambos directores se volvieron al pergamino, incapaces de reaccionar de otra manera.  
- _"De todas formas, si los antiguos directores no se habían percatado del detalle de informarles sobre..." _mmmmm... _"yo mismo se lo recuerdo en la presente, puesto que me consta que su curiosidad les llevará a leer esta carta antes que ustedes aunque no vaya dirigida a su nombre. Confío en que mis deseos serán órdenes para ustedes; por otra parte, les conviene, pueden creerme..." _Y la firma está borrada...   
- ¿Y bien? -sonrió madame Giry-. ¿Me creen ahora?

Los directores la observaron unos instantes, cohibidos, tratando de hacer encajar las piezas.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que no ha sido usted misma la que ha escrito y puesto esta nota aquí? –resolvió Montlouis, entrecerrando los ojos.  
- Porque yo no podría haber entrado a este despacho sin su permiso, el único del que no se me ha concedido la llave; y porque yo no podría haber puesto la nota en su bolsillo hace unos instantes sin que usted se hubiese percatado... Además, yo estaba en mi clase de danza... ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho?

Los directores se miraron con temor, volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el pergamino. De nuevo Fratizelli se volvió hacia la mujer.

- De modo que... De modo... Que ¿ese hombre existe?  
- Por supuesto, monsieur... ¿Acaso continúa dudándolo? –dijo la mujer-. Pero no es sólo un hombre, si me permite... Es un genio...  
- ¡Y un asesino! –exclamó Montlouis, tratando de negarse a sí mismo la existencia de aquella leyenda que tanto había temido.  
- Sí monsieur... Y un asesino... Un muy hábil asesino... Él hizo arder la Populaire hace tres años, y no duden que volvería a hacerlo. Cumplan sus órdenes y tendrán paz. No es una directriz muy complicada la que se les reclama.  
- ¡Me niego a aceptar órdenes de un engendro de ultratumba! –exclamó Fratizelli.  
- Entonces niega sus deseos de vivir, monsieur... –dijo sarcásticamente la mujer. Silencio y rostros de sorpresa. _"Que típica reacción..." _pensó la mujer-. He de decirles que nunca pensé hacerles saber de la existencia del el Fantasma de la Ópera, pero ustedes me han obligado. Espero que lo comprendan.  
- Comp... ¿Comprender? –dijo Fratizelli-. ¿Y qué es lo que se supone debemos comprender?  
- ¡Ah, signor! Relea la última frase de la nota del Fantasma... _"Confío en que mis deseos serán órdenes para ustedes; por otra parte, les conviene, pueden creerme..." _Y si no le creen yo se lo aseguro.  
- Por esto esos malditos de Moncharmin y Firmin se marcharon en medio de la reinauguración, argumentando falsos agotamientos... –discurrió Montlouis.  
- Muy bien monsieur, veo que comienza a entender qué les llevó a rebajar de tal manera el precio de la Populaire –continuó Madame Giry con sorna.

Los directores aún no eran capaces de asimilar tal confluencia de especulaciones, de sus propias conjeturas. No se movían, mirando la nota con recelo y releyendo una y otra vez sus líneas escarlata, rojas como la sangre...

_Sangre..._

Más muertes...

- Montlouis, tenemos que hacer saber a todos los empleados la prohibición del paso a los sótanos de la Ópera. Estamos en grave peligro.  
- Lo sé Fratizelli... –contestó el director, aún con la mirada perdida-. Pero quizá no sea necesario... Llamemos a la policía y hagámosles entrar en los subsuelos, ese Fantasma no podrá con todo el cuerpo de París. Le cogerán y nos libraremos de él.   
- ¡Oh no, monsieur! ¡No pueden llamar a la policía! –exclamó de pronto madame Giry con gesto aterrado.  
- ¿Porqué no? No pienso permitir que un maldito desgraciado me de órdenes desde sus catacumbas y nos mantenga a todos aterrorizados. ¡Este es mi teatro! ¿Entiende?  
- Nuestro... –murmuró Fratizelli.  
- Ah, ¡calla Conte, ya lo sé! ¿Entiende? –dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia Madame Giry, encaminándose al teléfono, descolgándolo-, ¡Y no voy a permitir semejantes actos en la Populaire!  
- ¡No monsieur! ¡No conseguiría nada! –dijo Madame Giry exaltada, arrebatándole el auricular de las manos-. Él es un genio y un asesino... es peligroso, sí, y no dejará que le atrapen, no lo conseguirán. Ya una vez lo intentaron y no lo consiguieron, y no van a hacerlo ahora. Evite escándalos. Selle las bajadas a los sótanos y listo. Se acabarán los problemas.  
- ¡Yo no lo creo así! –replicó Montlouis-. ¡No se acabarán los problemas porque mientras nosotros sepamos que un loco vive debajo de nuestros corredores no seremos capaces de conciliar el sueño, ni de vivir, y no cesaremos de temer por la vida de cada una de las personas que trabajan en esta Ópera o de las que vienen a ver las representaciones! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a nuevas muertes! ¡A nuevas desgracias! Yo no cometeré el error de Moncharmin y Firmin, claro que no –sentenció tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono a la mujer.  
- ¡Pero monsieur! ¡Trate de pensar con la cabeza fría! ¡Hágame caso! ¡Yo sé que no le conseguirán encontrar, y esto tan sólo les servirá para escándalos! La opinión pública se hará eco de la aún existencia del Fantasma de la Ópera, que no creen más que una mera leyenda, aún a pesar de haberle visto la Noche del incendio durante su Don Juan Triunfante, ¡pero ahora sabrán que existe de verdad! ¿Y qué harán entonces? ¡Nadie osará venir a las representaciones! ¡Tendrán que cerrar el Teatro y no podrán hacer nada para impedir su ruina! ¡Piensen que a ustedes también les conviene guardar silencio!

Montlouis observaba con ojos desorbitados a la mujer. Tenía razón. No podían contarlo y no podían sacarle de allí... Deberían resignarse... 

- ¿Y el Duque? –inquirió Fratizelli-. ¿Qué haremos con él, Montlouis?  
- Si me permiten –dijo madame Giry-. Les aconsejaría mantenerlo en secreto... No conviene que don Alejandro se entere de nada o se marchará de aquí, se arruinarán de todos modos antes de la primera representación. No estará dispuesto a poner en peligro su vida, y mucho menos la de su prometida...

Los directores se miraron una vez más, aún consternados.

- Pues... Bien... A ver que excusa ponemos para impedir la entrada a los sótanos... –dijo Fratizelli.  
- Algo se nos ocurrirá...

- Montlouis –todos se volvieron hacia la puerta. En el umbral se hallaba don Alejandro, observándolos con gesto impaciente-. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido el inspector de policía? Están tardando demasiado... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –dijo con una mirada perspicaz ante las decenas de documentos revueltos sobre la mesa, esparcidos por el suelo.  
- ¡Oh, don Alejandro! –sonrió Fratizelli con nerviosismo mientras Montlouis trataba de ocultar las notas del Fantasma y madame Giry sonreía atentamente al Duque-. No se preocupe, no ocurre nada. Un... un gato, sí... Y la policía, ya les hicimos venir. Quizá tarden, pero vendrán. ¿Le apetece una copa de brandy? –dijo el signor Conte tratando de ocultar el gesto nervioso, evitando la sagaz mirada del Duque.  
- No, gracias... –murmuró don Alejandro, disimulando su ofensa al saberse engañado-. Mejor será, Madame Giry, que vaya al Gran Salón a poner orden. Los trabajadores no dejan de gritar y agolparse junto al cadáver.  
- Sí señor de Montoro –dijo la mujer con una leve inclinación de cabeza, disponiéndose a salir.  
- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... –comenzó el Duque, introduciendo la mano en el interior de su levita-. Encontré esto en la puerta del despacho. No sé porqué no la habrán traído aquí directamente.

Los directores y Madame Giry se volvieron hacia aquello que don Alejandro les tendía, observándolo con gesto desencajado. Montlouis lo tomó tembloroso, sintiendo como el pulso se le aceleraba y el color abandonaba nuevamente su rostro. Un sobre de pergamino marfil y bordes dorados... El lacre escarlata... La calavera...

_"A Edouard Montlouis y Conte Fratizelli"_, rezaba una impecable escritura roja en su superficie.

Montlouis abrió el sobre con inquietud ante la mirada escrutadora de Madame Giry y Fratizelli, que leyó por encima del hombro de su compañero el contenido de la carta.

_"Veo que alguien más se ha decidido a adentrarse en mis dominios, monsieurs. Una vez más me han desobedecido. Pronto sufrirán las consecuencias."_


	22. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

Las gélidas e inescrutables aguas abrazan ya su cintura, haciendo que su vientre plano se contrajera levemente. El líquido subterráneo e inamovible, se extendía en la totalidad de la nueva gruta, abarcando todo lo que su vista alcanzaba a ver. ¿Hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar? Una anaranjada luz comenzaba a colorear el fondo oscuro de las rocosas paredes. ¿De dónde procedía aquél foco? Se internó un poco más en las aguas, comprendiendo que la luz provenía de un nuevo camino paralelo a la vía que ella cruzaba, pues conforme se acercaba pudo observar un recodo que los oscuros pedruscos formaban. ¿Quién había edificado aquellos pasillos anegados de agua?. ¿A dónde conducían?. Y lo más importante, ¿qué se encontraría al final del camino...?

De no ser por las teas colocadas a lo largo de todo el recorrido Satine nunca habría podido alcanzar el nuevo pasillo que se abría ante ella y en cuya pared seguía reflejándose una luz mucho más potente que las que las antorchas arrojaban. Pero aún así, este pasillo no permitía conocer el origen de la luz puesto que, aunque desembocaba en una gran sala a juzgar por el ensanchamiento que adquirían las paredes a medida que se alejaban, la condesa de Chagny tenía que recorrer unos pasos para arribar a la entrada.

Satine comprobó que la profundidad del agua volvía a reducirse. Su cintura ya no era cubierta por la estancada agua. Un poco más y encontraría la solución al enigma... un poco más y el misterio sería resuelto... Estaba a punto de girar y al fin tomar la última curva del viaje que emprendiera desde su habitación a las profundidades abismales de la Ópera de París, cuando un objeto que flotaba en el agua captó toda su atención, olvidando por un momento que a un solo paso estaba la respuesta que tanto deseaba conocer. Una pequeña caja de plata con numerosos elementos decorativos trabajados en el metal la adornaban. Sin pensárselo dos veces la tomó entre sus heladas manos y la abrió. Un libro descansaba en el interior tapizado con terciopelo escarlata. La encuadernación, de un rojo granate y bordes dorados, mostraba unas letras de gran floritura en relieve, probablemente el título de la historia que contenían sus paginas interiores.

"Le Choix d'Aminta" – leyó la joven en voz alta mientras se disponía a hojear el contenido del legajo.

Enseguida, como si de una reacción ante las palabras pronunciadas por Satine se tratara, y sin permitirle abrir la tapa del libreto, una estridente música resonó en la gruta. La joven tuvo que apoyar su cuerpo contra las húmedas paredes ante aquellas notas de órgano que se agolpaban en sus oídos. No hacía falta ser ningún experto en música para percatarse del tormento que sufría quien ejecutaba la pieza. Más de un insensato la hubiera calificado de espantosa... pero Satine quedó conmovida por la angustia y el pesar que se desprendía de ella. Tan poderosa era aquella música que quedó paralizada contra la roca sin atreverse a descubrir quién era el excelente organista que la creaba, a pesar de tener la posibilidad de hacerlo a tan sólo unos pasos.

La música cesó de repente, manteniéndose por unos instantes el eco del órgano. El silencio volvió a instalarse en el subsuelo de la Ópera para ser de nuevo interrumpido por una voz masculina que cantó así:

"_A tu canto de alas,_

_mi canción le di..."_

De nuevo ausencia de sonidos. La voz estaba cargada de tristeza, casi sollozando. Satine estaba demasiado sobrecogida como para realizar movimiento alguno.

"_Y así tú me pagaste,_

_negaste y traicionaste..."_

La voz calló. Satine esperó ansiosa a que continuara, pero esta vez, el silencio se prolongó más que en las primeras estrofas. Cuando ya parecía que no volvería a cantar y la joven, cuyo corazón había recuperado su ritmo normal, estaba presta a desenmascarar definitivamente al cantante, el órgano retumbó sobre las paredes, con una potencia tan devastadora, que Satine creyó que el Teatro se venía abajo quedando sepultada en los sótanos de la Ópera.

" _Sólo tú me inspiras de verdad_

_¡Mi música en la noche morirá..!"_

Apunto estuvo de desfallecer y sumergirse en las aguas del lago para siempre si no se hubiese aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la piedra. La voz había cantado, mejor dicho, había gritado con toda su alma acompañando de música esas palabras. Satine no podía aguantar más en aquellas condiciones. Dejó la caja plateada meciéndose sobre las aguas, ahora revueltas por la fuerza de la música, y asió el libreto con fuerza, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta, casi corriendo de no ser por el líquido que parecía querer impedirle su marcha.

¿Por qué no había tenido el valor de mirar el rostro de ese hombre atormentado? ¿Por qué, si había estado a tanto alcance de su mano. Al llegar al embarcadero tuvo que detenerse un momento, dejando atrás las congeladas aguas y sentándose en la orilla. La mezcla de sentimientos que habían aflorado en ella le oprimía el pecho. Miedo, tristeza, piedad, angustia. Pero también ternura por la desgraciada situación del cantante y... ¿amor?

Tomó el libro y lo abrió por una de sus páginas... ¿Cómo no había pensado que aquello no tenía por qué ser una obra narrativa? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que era aquello desde el primer momento en qué lo cogió entre sus manos? No eran letras lo que predominaban en aquellas amarillentas y empapadas hojas. No, eran notas, ¡notas musicales!.

¡Una ópera! – exclamó emocionada.

Una ópera... ¿cabía alguna duda de que era del hombre del lago...? Para Satine después de lo que había presenciado no... aunque debía serenarse y pensar con detenimiento. Todo era demasiado confuso y fantástico. ¿Un camino secreto al que uno se introducía desde espejo de su cuarto? ¿Un embarcadero en los subsuelos olvidados de la Ópera Populaire? ¿Un hombre que vivía bajo tierra junto a un órgano? ¿Una ópera compuesta por aquel mismo ser, nadando por el agua dentro de una caja? Necesitaba volver al mundo de los vivos, quizás todo aquello tenía una causa razonable... ¿pero era eso posible?

Madame Giry. – murmuró incorporándose del suelo – Ella sabe de la existencia de todo esto, por eso me prohibió cruzar el espejo. Ella es la única persona que puede darme una solución lógica para este rompecabezas.

La joven corrió hasta ver, para su alegría y alivio, una luz conocida en el camino.


	23. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

Sostenía aún la antorcha en lo alto, el libreto escarlata firmemente asido contra su pecho; lo presionaba con los finos dedos casi inconscientemente. No sabía cómo, no conocía los motivos y quizá tampoco se percatara de lo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, de lo que aquellas lúgubres galerías hacían nacer en ella, pero sentía invadirla una honda angustia mezclada con un extraño sentimiento de compasión, de ternura.

Aquella luz...

Aceleró la marcha hacia su cuarto. Tan sólo deseaba llegar allí y hojear la partitura que sostenía contra su pecho; quizá dar cuenta a Alejandro de su paradero, pues ya demasiado se había alargado su retraso. Una súbita corriente de aire invadió el estrecho corredor, sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciéndola estremecer. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la gelidez de sus ropas húmedas, que se adherían a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Satine se detuvo, tornándose su gesto en uno más grave, colmado de inquietud. Había olvidado la bata con la que había bajado a la gruta en el embarcadero. Cerró los ojos un instante apretando los labios, reprendiéndose a sí misma. Se volvió a su espalda. A decir verdad, no sintió deseo alguno de bajar hasta el canal a por ella. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la luz de su alcoba, apresuradamente. Mas su gesto, nuevamente relajado, se tornó en una mueca de consternación.

Aquella no era la luz de su cuarto. Era un falso espejo que de algún modo hacía reflejar esa luz. Satine se giró sobre sí misma, observando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Ese no era el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, aquellos curiosos candelabros con forma de brazos humanos no estaban. Se había equivocado de camino; mas ella habría jurado que tan sólo se seguía una única dirección desde su cuarto al canal, ¿cómo equivocarse?

Resolvió a volver sobre sus pasos, retomando el camino hacia el embarcadero. "Por lo menos podré recuperar la bata..." se resignó a pensar.

El silencio caía sobre ella como un pesado manto, negro e inaccesible, tan sólo roto por el eco de sus pasos, de su respiración cada vez más agitada. Volvía el rostro de lado a lado buscando nuevos corredores, nuevas grutas que pudieran ser aquella que debería recorrer para llegar a su habitación. Mas el camino se terminó y no había hallado ninguna, encontrándose de nuevo ante el embarcadero. Pero su bata no estaba.

Satine abrió los ojos con sorpresa, inmóvil, frente al agua. ¿Dónde podría estar? Un pequeño tañido, como el que produce en revuelo de una capa, murmuró a su espalda. Los candelabros que la rodeaban se apagaron con una ráfaga de viento, también la antorcha que sostenía, sumiéndola en una crepitante oscuridad. Satine se giró rápidamente. Su respiración cada vez era más agitada, cada vez se abrazaba con mayor fuerza al libreto de la ópera, casi sin darse cuenta. Dejó caer el madero apagado, volviendo la cabeza a ambos lados con temor. Un paso; el sonido de la suela dura contra la roca húmeda, arriba a su izquierda. El pecho de Satine se alzaba y descendía con premura, presa de la tensión. Algo veló unos instantes la luz mortecina que se adentraba tímidamente en el canal por una pequeña ventana redonda, reapareciendo unos instantes después.

La joven dio un paso atrás con desasosiego, la boca ligeramente abierta en un grito que no era capaz de dejar escapar. Una ominosa presión oprimía su pecho, y el silencio acuchillaba sus tímpanos con su danza reverberante. Allí había alguien. Podía sentirle...

¿Quién es? –intentó decir en un vano esfuerzo, pero las palabras no afloraron de sus labios pálidos, temblorosos.

Alguien pareció escuchar sus palabras mudas. Una voz profunda y suave, insidiosamente dulce y atormentada, musitó desde las sombras.

Eras tú mi musa...

Satine se volvió con devoción hacia el lugar del que provenía el canto, uno de los pórticos a su derecha, escrutando con la mirada aguda. Dio un nuevo paso atrás. Permaneció así unos instantes, escuchando su respiración, los pálpitos desbocados de la sangre en sus venas. Deseaba correr, desaparecer de aquél lugar; mas una voluntad superior a la suya se lo impedía.

Tras uno de los vastos pilares asomaron dos pequeños resplandores ambarinos, anhelantes; como dos ojos de fuego. Satine ahogó un grito y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, de nuevo hacia su recámara, presa del más hondo pavor. Apenas veía por donde iba, hiriéndose los pies desnudos contra la piedra negra, afilada. A su espalda oía pasos presurosos y pesados, más lentos que los suyos, pero cada vez más cercanos. El revuelo de una amplia capa contra la carrera, elevándose entre los fríos muros con una corriente de hielo. Volvió la cabeza un instante, el tiempo suficiente como para percatarse de la presencia de aquellos ojos de fuego ambarino, de cómo la perseguían fuese donde fuese, de cómo se le acercaban. Con un gemido trató de correr más rápido, tanteando con la mano libre las altas paredes, tropezando con las junturas del suelo empedrado, trastabillando. Dobló un recodo y de nuevo vio la luz, aquella luz que antes creía, era su cuarto, y resultó ser una mera ilusión. Esperaba no haberse confundido de camino. Miró de nuevo atrás. Los ojos estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que extendiendo una mano podría haberlos tocado; mas ahora no ardían, sino que brillaban con un fulgor verdoso y brillante, argéntico. Satine continuó corriendo entre sollozos, al borde de la extenuación. Una mano enguantada acarició su blanca muñeca y ella comenzó a correr con más fuerza, con una rapidez que tan sólo el más grande de los horrores podría hacer tener a cualquier mortal.

Atravesó el umbral de su habitación y girándose con rapidez corrió la lámina del espejo, cerrando el resorte y atrancando la entrada. Sintió un fuerte golpe contra el cristal esmerilado, cargado de rabia, de decepción. Cálidas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, y sin perder un instante empujó el gran armario hacia el espejo, cubriendo aquella puerta oculta y maldita.

Se hizo el silencio. Tan sólo sus sutiles sollozos, temerosos de ser escuchados, lo rompían. Satine aguardó expectante, temblando de pies a cabeza. La nada; no se oía nada. Tras unos instantes reaccionó. Se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano mientras con la otra ocultaba el libreto escarlata en el doble fondo del cajón de su cómoda, cerrando el pestillo. Se detuvo unos instantes con la mirada fija en el escondite. Invadida por la ansiedad, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con la llave que se mantenía en la cerradura, impidiendo la entrada; y salió de la alcoba envuelta en nuevas lágrimas, corriendo desbocada por los estrechos corredores, en busca no sabía bien de qué. Demasiado nublada estaba su mente, demasiado profundo era el terror que sentía y los temblores que aún la sacudían como para preocuparse por ello. Tan sólo deseaba alejarse de aquél cuarto, de aquél espejo... De aquella mirada de fuego...

Al llegar a un recodo se apoyó contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente, sintiendo el sabor agrio de las lágrimas en sus labios. Parecía tranquilizarse. Su respiración se iba haciendo más regular, y los temblores cesaban. Un cálido aliento le acarició el cuello, aún húmedo por las aguas del canal, y un fragante y extraño aroma colmó sus sentidos.

Mi musa...

Satine escuchó aquella dulce voz y no vio nada mas. Su mirada clara se sumió en las sombras, su mente, en los abismos de un ya insufrible terror. Yacía desmayada en medio del pasillo, la comisura de sus labios bañada en sangre.


	24. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

"_Veo que alguien más se ha decidido a adentrarse en mis dominios, monsieurs. Una vez más me han desobedecido. Pronto sufrirán las consecuencias."_

Las letras escarlatas asaltaban los ojos de Edourd Montlouis, que intentaba disimular con poco éxito el temblor de sus manos, produciéndole un efecto descorazonador en su enajenado espíritu. Conte Fratizelli permaneció en el mismo sitio, escondiéndose tras la espalda de Montlouis para evitar que el señor duque descubriera el desaliento que su rostro mostraba. Madame Giry no tuvo ninguna necesidad de conocer el remitente y el contenido de la carta, y Montlouis pareció leer en los ojos del ama de llaves un "se lo advertí" acusador.

Me dirijo al Gran Salón, - dijo madame Giry sin dejar de observar a los dos directores – si a ustedes no se le ofrece nada más.

Vaya ya buena señora. – contestó Don Alejandro ante el silencio de los hombres - ¿Y bien? – preguntó expectante cuando madame Giry cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¿ Algo importante? – dijo señalando la carta.

¿Esto? – habló Montlouis ocultando su nerviosismo con una sonrisa bobalicona – Nada importante. Papeleo administrativo. – aseguró al tiempo que guardaba la nota bajo llave en uno de los cajones de la escribanía.

Bien, entonces, ¿han conseguido llamar de una vez a la policía?

Estábamos en ello justo cuando usted entró por la puerta, ¿verdad Edourd?

Así es. Madame Giry nos entretuvo unos instantes con sus cuentos de vieja. Siempre tiene algo entre los labios por lo que quejarse...

Ahora no hay tiempo para semejantes tonterías. Pero tristemente, corroboro su falta de disciplinada para con los trabajadores del Teatro. Hablaremos sobre ello en otro momento más propicio. Hagan el favor de coger el teléfono y avisar al jefe de la policía de lo ocurrido.

Edourd se dirigió presto a descolgar el auricular del aparato por segunda vez en ese día. Esta vez no estaba la mano rugosa de madame Giry para detenerle.

Alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta del despacho. Edourd siguió marcando el último número mientras Don Alejandro abrió la puerta. Un vigilante de puños remangados y pecho sudoroso apareció tras la puerta. Su respiración entrecortada, delataba la celeridad con la que se había desplazado hasta el despacho.

¿Qué quiere? – le inquirió Conte Fratizelli, dispuesto a aprovechar la ocasión para mostrar al Duque su control sobre los trabajadores. – Nos el mejor momento, como usted debería saber, para hablar con los directores.

Es que... su sobrina, digo, la sobrina del señor Montlouis, – Edourd y el duque se giraron en redondo hacia el joven guarda – ha sido hallada desplomada en uno de los pasillos.

Policía nacional de Francia, ¿dígame?...¿sí? – El tío de Satine colgó el teléfono sin contestar a la voz de mujer que le había respondido.

¿¡Qué? – los ojos de Don Alejandro echaban chispas, haciendo retroceder al vigilante sobre sus pasos - ¡Desplomada! ¿Dónde? – gritó zarandeando al joven.

En... en uno de los pasillos, uno de los pasillos cercano a su habitación.

Don Alejandro soltó al joven y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del despacho de los directores. De nuevo tuvo que soportar otra mano oprimiéndole su brazo.

¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Desmaya dices? – Edourd esperaba encontrar una respuesta en el vigilante que negara aquella estremecedora idea que comenzaba a formarse en su mente antes de correr junto a su sobrina.

Sí, la condesa de Chagny estaba totalmente inconsciente cuando la divise en el pasillo... Al principio, creí que..., con lo que acaba de ocurrir en el escenario del Teatro que, que estaba muerta... Además la sangre que surcaba sus labios y las heridas inflingidas en sus pies no eran muy alentadoras que digamos...

Edourd pensó que el corazón le saldría por la boca.

¿Pero? ¡Pero! – gritó volviendo a zarandear al joven que no dejaba de lamentarse por la desgracia de haber sido él quien descubriese a Satine de Chagny desfallecida en el corredor.

Pero me acerqué a ella y vi como respiraba, su vientre ascendía y descendía en ese movimiento que las personas realizamos cuando respiramos. Le hablé pero no me contestaba, entonces busqué ayuda encontrando, imprevisiblemente, puesto que todo el mundo se hallaba en el escenario junto con mi difunto compañero – y al decir esto el rostro se le ensombreció ante la idea de haber sido él quién se encontrara en ese momento tumbado junto a un decorado – a una de las bailarinas, Meg, la hija de la señora Giry.

Conte y Edourd intercambiaron una mirada preguntándose si aquel encuentro había sido fruto de la casualidad o si madame Giry había sido sabedora, antes que ellos, del peligro en que su sobrina podía hallarse.

¡Terminé de una vez!

Meg, que por otro lado debo decirles todo lo que me sorprendió la tranquilidad que mostró al comunicarle la noticia, como si ella la hubiera estado esperando desde hace buen rato, accedió rápidamente a quedarse con la señorita y en ese momento fue cuando yo me decidí por acudir a contarles lo sucedido. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a la señorita tirada en el suelo sin ningún tipo de vigilancia.

Está bien muchacho. Retírese, ha cumplido muy bien con su trabajo.

Señores. – dijo el joven despidiéndose feliz al desenvolverse al fin del delicado asunto.

En cuanto el trabajador abandonó la estancia Edourd abordó a su amigo Fratizelli, descargando en él, todo el pánico por el que estaba apoderado.

¡Conte! ¿Tú crees que... puede ser..., puede ser ese fantasma? La carta... ¡quizás fuera a Satine a quién se refería!

Es cierto que todo encaja pero... ¿por qué tu sobrina iba a descender hasta los sótanos, no hay nada que se le haya perdido por allí. No yo creo que la carta sin duda se refiere al vigilante muerte entre los decorados, estoy seguro. De todos modos tendremos que esperar a que ella se recupere para saber la respuesta.

Sí, tienes razón amigo mío. No puedo dejar que este me sobrepase de esta manera. Tengo que calmarme.

¿Has guardado a buen recaudo la nota no? – ante la afirmación que su amigo realizaba con la cabeza - ¿Bajo llave? – nueva afirmación – Bien, marchemos pues junto a tu sobrina. Más tarde buscaremos y dispondremos todas las acciones necesarias para olvidar lo antes posible este engorroso asunto.


	25. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

- ¿Satine?... ¡Satine! –el creciente grupo de curiosos que se agolpaban alrededor del cuerpo de la joven abrieron paso al señor Alejandro al oír su llamada, temerosos por la reacción del mecenas de la Ópera al hallar en tal estado a su prometida-. Satine... –murmuró el Duque con el gesto contraído, arrodillándose junto a la muchacha. Levantó el esbelto cuerpo con delicadeza y apoyó la cabeza inerte en su brazo-. Satine, por Dios... –murmuró nuevamente en un quejido, apartando los cabellos húmedos del rostro. Estaba empapada y a medio vestir. Alejandro se quitó la levita y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de la joven, tratando de impedir que se viera un solo centímetro de piel más de lo debido-. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- dijo en un susurro apenas imperceptible acariciando la pálida mejilla de la muchacha con devoción, deteniendo las yemas de sus dedos en la sangre que perfilaba los blancos labios. El Duque observó la sangre en sus manos con la boca entreabierta, el gesto desencajado por una profunda angustia-. ¡Llamad a un médico! –bramó volviendo la mirada hacia atrás y provocando la estampida de dos trabajadores, que corrieron a cumplir sus órdenes-. Satine... –murmuró besándola una mano ensangrentada.

- ¡Monsieur! –llamó Madame Giry entre jadeos, corriendo hacia el Duque. Cayó de rodillas al otro lado de la joven. La miró con ojos desorbitados, desencajado aquél gesto rígido que parecía inquebrantable-. Mon Dieu... –susurró tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas-. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

- ¡¿Cómo espera que yo pueda saberlo! –la espetó el Duque con violencia.

Madame Giry le dirigió una mirada afligida. Había sido una pregunta estúpida. Demasiado bien conocía ella ya los motivos del estado de la muchacha, aunque tratase de convencerse de que no era así... De que no había sido por su culpa...

- ¿Han avisado al médico? –preguntó.

- Acaban de marchar a hacerlo... –contestó el Duque con una voz ronca, la mirada perdida en el rostro de su prometida. Calló unos instantes-. Me la llevo a su cuarto Madame Giry. Envíe allí al Licenciado.

- Pero monsieur, quizá sería mejor que no la moviésemos del lugar donde se la encontró –replicó la mujer con nerviosismo-. El médico podría...

- He dicho que me la llevo –la cortó el Duque con una mirada amenazante, acobardando a la mujer-. No hay más que hablar.

Don Alejandro tomó el cuerpo de Satine entre sus brazos y se incorporó lentamente, como tratando de no despertarla de su inconsciencia. Madame Giry le observó unos instantes con gesto aturdido por la contestación, pero resolvió no llevarle la contraria. Hacerlo hubiera sigo un gesto muy poco inteligente.

- Sí... Sí monsieur... –murmuró mientras el Duque comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia su recámara-. ¡Vamos, largo de aquí todos vosotros! ¡A ensayar! –ordenó madame Giry con un gesto de su bastón de mando a la pequeña multitud que se agolpaba en derredor-. ¡Aquí no se os ha perdido nada! ¡Largo! –sentenció agarrándose la falda negra y emprendiendo la marcha rumbo al despacho de los directores.

- ¡Madame Giry! –la mujer se volvió con sobresalto, ahogada por la vorágine de acontecimientos. Los monsieurs Montlouis y Fratizelli corrían hacia ella con gesto aturdido, acompañados por un hombre mayor ataviado con un vistoso monóculo dorado-. Madame Giry... –continuó Montlouis al llegar junto a ella, casi sin aliento-. ¿Ha visto a Satine? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ocurrió? –decía alzando cada vez más el tono.

- Disculpe monsieur, son demasiadas preguntas y disponemos de poco tiempo para contestarlas –sentenció madame Giry solemnemente-. Creo que saben tan bien como yo qué le ocurrió y cual es ahora su estado –añadió alzando una ceja. Los directores se miraron, invadidos por nuevos temores-. Pero no soy doctora, no habré yo de sentenciar el diagnóstico –dijo dirigiendo una mirada al hombre que acompañaba a los gerentes-. Monsieur Boittraux, -saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Madame Giry –le correspondió el doctor con premura-. ¿Dónde está la Condesa?

- En su habitación. Don Alejandro de Montoro se la llevó –dijo ante la mirada inquieta de los tres hombres.

- ¿Dónde queda la recámara?

- Permítame acompañarle –se ofreció madame Giry mientras comenzaba a caminar presurosamente, seguida de cerca por los tres hombres.

Montlouis dirigió una mirada consternada al suelo, cubierto por las pisadas sanguinolentas de su sobrina, distribuidas por todo el corredor en dirección a su cuarto. Volvió la vista hacia otro lado con gesto grave, palpándose el pecho con la mano.

Madame Giry se detuvo junto a la rosada puerta, más alta y laboriosamente trabajada que las demás, y la tocó con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta. Los tres hombres, expectantes junto a ella, intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Madame Giry hizo girar el pomo broncíneo bruscamente, presa de los nervios, y sus acompañantes entraron en la estancia casi corriendo hacia la cama. Madame Giry se quedó atrás, junto a la puerta, sosteniendo su bastón de mando entre las dos manos. Observó con el gesto desencajado el armario cubriendo el espejo. Sus temores habían sido confirmados.

- ¡Por Dios! – susurró Montlouis tapándose la boca y mirando hacia otro lado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su sobrina.

El Duque, sentado junto a ella, acariciaba sus manos delicadamente, sin un solo indicio de que se supiera con nueva compañía.

- Dímelo... dime quien te hizo esto porque juro que será lo último que habrá hecho en vida... –murmuraba con furia.

Madame Giry abrió los ojos con temor, mientras los tres hombres intercambiaban nuevas miradas de preocupación. Se volvieron hacia la muchacha inconsciente y al Duque reclinado sobre ella, sumido en algún extraño tipo de consciencia.

- Don Alejandro... –llamó Fratizelli, tratando a la vez de consolar a Montlouis. El Duque no reaccionaba-. Don... Don Alejandro, permítame...

Al fin el noble le devolvió una mirada arrogante y oscura, cargada de ira. Fratizelli sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

- Señor, permitidme presentaros al doctor Boittraux, nuevo médico de las dependencias del Palacio Garnier –dijo con voz temblorosa ante la escrutadora observación del Duque. Sus ojos se volvieron pronto hacia el médico-. Él se... se encargará del cuidado de Satine.

- Sí monsieur –corroboró el médico-. Y permitidme deciros que será mejor que se marchen de la habitación. Madame Giry y yo nos encargaremos de ella. Váyanse.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo don Alejandro con los ojos entrecerrados, hablándoles por primera vez desde que llegasen a la gran estancia.

- Lo siento monsieur, es lo mejor para su mujer –dijo el médico sin amilanarse, desprendiéndose de su levita oscura-. Le invito a que se vaya, por favor –terminó señalando la puerta con el brazo extendido.

"Su mujer..."

Aquellas palabras golpearon la mente del Duque de Silvaner como pocas lo habían hecho jamás. Volvió la mirada hacia Satine, acariciándole una mejilla con ternura.

- Mi mujer... -murmuró con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Los gerentes se miraron unos instantes, aturdidos.

"Mía..."

El Duque se levantó con altivez, y sin mediar palabra con ninguno de los presentes abandonó las dependencias, seguido por los directores.


	26. Capítulo IV : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

Envuelta en el mundo de las sombras, el mismo del que acababa de escapar milagrosamente, sus pensamientos divagaban entre sueños, perseguida por aquella forma oscura que no alcanzaba a descubrir por más que lo intentaba, por aquellos dos ojos que resplandecían con su luz verdosa sobre las tinieblas. Los mismos de los que no podía ocultarse por más que lo desase. Y aquella música que con gran estruendo no paraba de martillear las delicadas sienes de su cabeza. Las violentas notas que se habían elevado a través del órgano, desde las profundidades de la tierra, habían quedado grabadas en su mente como si un de un hierro cadente que con su fuego marca para siempre se tratase. Y la voz, la voz de hombre, sublime y brillante, a pesar del herido espíritu que regaba sus tonalidades, sobresaliendo sobre todo sonido, arrastrándola hacia un éxtasis tan intenso y desconocido hasta el momento que le causaba pavor.

Y aquellas palabras susurrantes...

"_Mi musa..."_

Su musa... ¿por qué le había calificado con ese adjetivo? ¿Acaso _él_ la conocía de algo? ¿Se habían visto antes? La confusión la atormentaba profundamente, y la vorágine de sentimientos le oprimía el pecho. Seguía sorprendiéndole la claridad con la que recordaba el suave tacto de la piel enguantada acariciando sus dedos. Había en ese ser algo que la aterraba provocando un gran rechazo pero al mismo tiempo surgía una atracción irrefrenable que le hacía luchar contra el primer sentimiento.

De nuevo alguien tomaba su mano con el cuidado con que un médico reconoce a su paciente. No era _él _para fortuna o desgracia suya. La decepción terminó de pintarse en su rostro cuando abrió lentamente los ojos y reconoció los instrumentos médicos extendidos sobre la cama.

Mademoiselle Satine, – dijo el licenciado al percatarse de que la Condesa volvía de su inconsciencia - soy el doctor Boittraux. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Aturdida...

Ha sufrido una fuerte impresión y su tensión esta muy baja... ¿Tiene idea de lo que le ha ocurrido, señorita?

Satine dudo unos instantes entre relatar o callar su experiencia en los sótanos de la Ópera Populaire. Al fin negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

Está bien. Eso es lo de menos ahora, no debe preocuparse por nada. Las heridas de sus pies ya están vendadas. El resto, con un poco de reposo desaparecerá en cuestión de días.

Gracias doctor – dijo Satine medio recostada en el catre.

Ahora voy a avisar al señor duque de que usted ya está conciente para que entre a verla. No se hace una idea de cómo afectó a Don Alejandro hallarla en el estado en el que la encontró...

Me lo imagino... mas, le ruego por favor, que no le deje entrar todavía a la habitación. Han sido demasiadas emociones... no creo tener aún las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con nadie... preferiría descansar antes, si no le molesta.

No mademoiselle, en absoluto...

Pero Satine percibió en el hombre una mueca de sorpresa ante su petición. Al menos podría haber permitido que el Duque la viera tan sólo unos instantes para calmar su angustia...

No quiero que me vea así... – añadió en tono lastimero.

El médico se volvió hacia ella sonriendo, complacido.

La entiendo perfectamente. Le diré al señor duque que usted esta descansando en estos momentos.

Se lo agradezco enormemente, doctor. ¿Podría... podría avisar a madame Giry?

Cómo no señorita. Ahora la dejo descansar.

Satino sonrió levemente. No quería ver a Alejandro...aún no. Sabía perfectamente como había reaccionado el duque al contemplarla en el suelo desmayada. No le hacía falta haberlo visto para saberlo. Se habría puesto hecho una furia, gruñendo y chillando como una bestia a todo aquél que se pusiese por delante. Así era Don Alejandro. Así era y no iba a cambiar. Ni por ella, ni por nadie.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió, permitiendo a madame Giry irrumpir velozmente en el interior hasta llegar junto a la cama en donde se detuvo contemplando con tanta alegría a Satine de Chagny, que la propia joven se sorprendió.

¡Esta usted bien señorita! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Un milagro! – exclamaba la mujer con la mirada brillante por la emoción.

Sí madame Giry, estoy bien gracias a dios.

¡Le dije que no tocara el espejo! ¡No debió acercarse a él! ¡Usted me lo prometió! – le increpó olvidando la ternura que Satine le inspiraba.

Sí, se lo prometí, pero yo... fue algo superior a mi... perdí el control de mis actos. El espejo... fue como si, si... me llamara...

Madame Giry palideció ante tal afirmación.

Vio... ¿algo? – el ama de llave preguntó esto con tal temor que hacía creer a cualquiera que formular esa pregunta traía consigo algún infortunio.

Sí, vi algo... o mejor dicho a alguien.

Mon dieu! ¡No es posible! – afirmó mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

¿Qué es madame Giry? ¿Quién es ese hombre que habita en las sombras del mundo subterráneo? ¡Usted lo sabe! ¡Usted tiene que decírmelo! Sus ojos de fuego se clavaron en mi. – Satine parecía al borde del delirio de nuevo – Su canto atravesó mis oídos. Su tacto abrasó mis manos... Yo lo vi, yo lo sentí. ¡Era un hombre de carne y hueso! ¡Por dios madame Giry! ¿Lo era?

Los secretos de la Ópera no deben ser perturbados y los sótanos son un lugar de espejismos peligrosos. Debe olvidar cualquier cosa que viera, ya ve que ni usted misma puede concretar la naturaleza de aquello que creyó ver. Hágame caso se lo ruego, no vuelva a cruzar el espejo – al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada hacia al mismo comprobando que Satine ya lo había ocultado– Bien querida, has hecho bien tapándolo, desde luego.

¿Puede levantarse y abrir el cajón de la cómoda, madame? Abra el pestillo. ¿Seguirá negándome la evidencia? Ese hombre al que oí cantar se llama Erik, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo sabe su...? – preguntó la mujer cada vez más demacrada y abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Firma con ese nombre. Es una ópera. _Su_ ópera.

¡Deje que me la lleve mademoiselle! – le imploró tras reconocer la escritura del fantasma en sus páginas - ¡No tendrá que sufrir más molestias! ¡Yo la libraré de esta pesadilla!

¡No, madame Giry! ¡Usted no se llevará esa ópera! Yo la guardaré – dijo bajando el tono de su voz mientras extendía el brazo hacia el libreto – Démelo. Le prometo que no cruzaré de nuevo ese espejo.

Pero señorita...

Madame Giry se acobardó ante la mirada centelleante de la joven.

Por favor – le rogó depositando en sus manos las cuartillas – Escóndalo de nuevo en el cajón y no lo saqué de ahí bajo ningún concepto. Esta usted jugando a un juego muy peligroso, se lo digo por el afecto que le tengo. Y ahora me retiro con su permiso. – accedió madame Giry a la espera de encontrar un momento más propicio para hacer entrar en razón a la joven, pues era obvio que en esos momentos estaba demasiado alterada – Sólo le daré un consejo más. No comenté esto con nadie.

Descuide madame Giry, tiene mi palabra. Pero usted y yo hablaremos de nuevo sobre todo esto con mas detenimiento.

Como desee.

Madame Giry cerró la puerta de la estancia con la creciente certeza de que Satine de nuevo no cumpliría su promesa, y de que _él_ no se quedaría tan tranquilo mientras la joven tuviera en su poder _su _obra.


	27. Capítulo V : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

**V**

Una dulce música colmaba sus sentidos... Las delicadas notas de un violín oculto sesgaban el aire con ternura y melancolía, en una armonía frágil y cohibida que parecía poder romperse con el más mínimo aliento... Insidiosamente hermosa...

Satine respiraba con temor. Su pecho ascendía y descendía cada vez más pausadamente, cuidadoso; sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos en un esfuerzo por no interrumpir aquella aciaga melodía... Tan delicada en la suavidad, tan férrea en la fuerza... Seductoramente voluptuosa; atrayente... Palpó su pecho invisible, tratando de acallar el pálpito de la sangre furiosa, latente en sus venas con una percusión deliberada... La oscuridad que la rodeaba la oprimía, y los decadentes arpegios del violín la hacían caer en una delirante angustia, una extraña aflicción...

Un resplandor rojizo y crepitante resplandecía a su espalda, su sombra alargada extendida a su frente, inmóvil. No podía volverse hacia la luz... Aquella música reverberante penetraba por su piel y fluía hasta su pecho, oprimiéndola y liberándola; acariciando sus sentidos con elegancia, hiriéndola con su amargura... Cerró los ojos con devoción... Era aquél un bello sufrimiento...

"Pobre muchacha abandonada, y ávida de ayuda..."

Los ecos de aquella voz masculina, dulce y regia, resonaron en su mente; los cadentes arpegios del violín tocando a su fin... Silencio y quietud... La nada... Satine podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada, sentir un temor y un anhelo que jamás había percibido. No veía su cuerpo, no lo sentía... Tan sólo su pecho inflamado por el dolor... Era como si fuera de aire, de oscuridad...

Un paso... Sintió la fragancia de una extraña calidez a su espalda, un cuerpo duro contra ella... Una forma firme y fuerte, tensos sus músculos contra ella, frágil y esbelta, temblorosa... Cada nueva e inexplicable sensación la hacía despertar de su invisibilidad, renacer de nuevo; la música aún en su mente, los ojos cerrados por el delirante temor... Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el alto cuerpo, apoyándola sobre él... Se sentía desfallecer... Una mano ardiente, enguantada en cuero negro, suave como la seda, acarició su brazo desnudo, haciéndola estremecer... Un aliento cálido sobre su mejilla, algo que ya antes había sentido...

"Canta para mí..."

Satine se incorporó sobre la cama con sobresalto, envuelta en un frío sudor. Contrajo el gesto con dolor, provocado por el brusco movimiento, aún resentida de sus heridas. Permaneció sentada unos instantes, respirando agitadamente, la mirada perdida en las sábanas revueltas...

Había sido un sueño...

No alcanzada a reaccionar. La parecía mentira que todas aquellas sensaciones, aquella hermosa melodía, aquél fragante calor contra su cuerpo... Aquella voz... No existieran. Aún sentía aquella calidez, los ecos de la música en su mente... Se estremeció, cerrando los ojos, perdida entre aquellos recuerdos que temía y sin embargo que no quería perder... Su mente le había jugado una broma de mal gusto.

Algo junto a su mano llamó su atención. El libreto de terciopelo escarlata, sus bordes de oro, el rótulo sobreimpreso... "Le choix d'Aminta"... Satine creyó recordar. Se había quedado dormida mientras leía sus pentagramas, aquellos acordes vertiginosos que desataban la pasión y el terror más inexplicables con tan sólo observarlos. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, acariciando la cubierta satinada; la abrió, una contraportada en la que de nuevo figuraba el título, esta vez impreso en una limpia caligrafía roja...

"Erik"

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Satine alzó la vista, sobresaltada, aún acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos el nombre rasgado en el papel del autor. Llamaron de nuevo.

¿Quién es? –inquirió la joven.

Soy yo –contestó don Alejandro desde el otro lado de la puerta. Satine cerró el libreto y le escondió precipitadamente bajo las almohadas, ocultándolo lo mejor que pudo-. ¿Puedo pasar?

S... sí Alejandro... pasa –dijo Satine, apoyándose contra los cojines que cubrían la partitura.

El Duque entró en la estancia son una sonrisa complacida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Satine... –susurró sentándose sobre la cama y reclinándose sobre su prometida, besándola los labios con vehemencia. Se separó unos milímetros-. No tienes ni idea del susto que me has dado -dijo con una sonrisa, besándola de nuevo. Satine sonrió un instante con sutileza, aturdida no sabía bien porqué -¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien... –contestó en tono quedo-. No ha sido para tanto, simplemente fue un desmayo. Tan sólo necesito descansar. –dijo tratando de tranquilizarle.

Lo que realmente me importa es qué ocurrió antes de que te desmayases... –dijo el Duque, entrecerrando los ojos. Satine le dirigió una mirada tensa, respirando profundamente-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Silencio.

No lo sé... No lo recuerdo –contestó Satine volviendo la mirada hacia las manos del Duque, que tomaban las suyas.

Eso me dijo el médico, pero creí que se lo dijiste porque no querías comentarlo con desconocidos... –dijo el Duque, acariciando sus manos-. Sabes que a mí puedes contármelo.

Te lo diría Alejandro pero es que no lo recuerdo... –insistió la muchacha, aún la mirada fija en las manos de ambos.

Alejandro alzó la vista hacia su rostro y Satine le devolvió la mirada. Un extraño brillo resplandeció en sus ojos...

No me mientas... Sabes que odio la mentira... –dijo el Duque, tratando de controlarse.

Pero... ¿Porqué habría de mentirte?

No lo sé, eso es lo que no me explico... Mejor dímelo tú...

Alejandro estás fuera de tus cabales; ¿cómo puede ocurrírsete algo así?

El Duque se encogió de hombros con ironía, alzando el tono por momentos.

Quizá porque te encontraron empapada, ensangrentada y medio desnuda, puede ser... ¿No crees que esto es todo muy sospechoso? Todos te vieron...

Satine le miró con el gesto desencajado.

Por favor, Alejandro. Deja ya tus recelos. No recuerdo nada, no te miento. Créeme.

¿Cómo creerte? –dijo el Duque levantándose, dándole la espalda-. Y sabes que me gustaría hacerlo... Por ti he abandonado mi patria, por ti he venido a este lugar, por ti sigo aquí... Y por ti no me voy a marchar... –dijo volviéndose hacia la joven. La observaba con una mirada fría, deslizando la vista por su larga pierna descubierta con deseo-. Sabes que tengo un límite, Satine, y ni tan siquiera después de un suceso como este serías capaz de acceder a vivir conmigo en la casa que compré a las afueras de París para ambos... –dijo caminando nuevamente hacia la cama-. Tú me prometiste que te casarías conmigo, que darías un heredero a mi heráldica... Y todo eso fueron mentiras. Ya ni tan siquiera me permites verte...

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –replicó Satine-. Eso no es cierto Alejandro, estás yendo demasiado lejos...

Sabes que soy un hombre temperamental, Satine, y peligroso, no creo que haga falta que te lo recuerde. No te conviene mentirme ni desafiarme –dijo sentándose de nuevo al borde del lecho. Satine miró hacia otro lado con un suspiro resignado, aburrida de los celos del Duque. Don Alejandro le tomó la barbilla, haciéndola girar el rostro hacia él-. No me hagas hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme... Tan sólo te pido lo que me corresponde...

¿Y qué es exactamente? –preguntó la joven entrecerrando los ojos, ardientes por las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar.

Vente a vivir conmigo...

No.

El Duque retiró la mano de su rostro ante la negativa, incorporándose con la espalda erguida.

Mi tío me necesita aquí, Alejandro. No pienso irme, ya lo sabes.

¿Para qué te necesita? ¡Yo sí te necesito! Niegas mis deseos sean cuales sean. Sabes que yo no podría negarte nada.

Satine volvió la vista hacia las sábanas, evitando la mirada del Duque. Respiraba profundamente, sopesando su respuesta. No la convenía enfadarle, lo sabía...

Nunca he tratado de agraviarte, amor mío –dijo acariciándole una mejilla. Sintió como cada una de sus palabras punzaba en su mente con un deje de falsedad. Sabía que no podía hacerlo...

El Duque sonrió complacido ante el apelativo dado por Satine.

"Amor mío..."

Cumpliré las promesas que te hice. Tan sólo dame tiempo-. Dijo la joven con una sutil sonrisa, tragando saliva con aflicción.

Te daré el tiempo que me pidas, pero ya sabes que no soy muy paciente –sonrió el Duque besándola de nuevo, penetrando con ferocidad en su boca mientras una lágrima se deslizaba sobre mejilla de la joven.

Un fuerte golpe, cargado de ira y frustración resonó tras el armario... Tras el espejo...


	28. Capítulo V : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por LitteLotte**_

La voz de Satine comenzó a alzarse lentamente para ir ascendiendo de forma vibrante a través de las cálidas notas escritas en el libreto escarlata. La joven poseía una hermosa voz que dejaba translucir rasgos propios de una prometedora soprano apunto de emprender su vertiginosa carrera. ¡Si la hubieran oído los inquebrantables críticos que hacían perder la cabeza a más de un cantante en París con sus punzantes comentarios! ¡No estarían destinados para la Condesa de Chagny ninguna de esas opiniones que como sanguijuelas absorbían toda la gloria que había marcado hasta entonces a más de una proyección operística!.

Al fin había encontrado en la soledad de su habitación, un momento para dedicárselo a aquella ópera por completo, después de calmar durante días el arranque impetuoso de su prometido, después de conseguir que de la mente del Duque de Silvaner se desterraran sus deseos de abandonar el Teatro, al menos por el momento...

Aquello que Satine creía algo meramente inofensivo, la acción de cantar unos fragmentos de una ópera encontrada en el lago subterráneo de un teatro, para aliviar la carga que debía soportar sobre sus hombros, como simple pasatiempo exterminador de tensiones, por el disfrute de complacer a sus oídos con melodías sin igual, por el placer de la música por la música, no haría prever a mortal alguno de la tierra que sería el desencadenante de tan magnas y trágicas pasiones. Pero desde el interior de la tierra comenzaban a fraguarse tales sentimientos, avivados por el fuego de un amor frustrado que había buscado en cada recoveco nuevos anhelos para volver a ser razón de ser. Y aquellos sonidos que el aire transportaba y hacía llegar por medio de las trampillas hasta más allá de las profundidades de la Ópera parisina, punzaron en su abatido corazón, despertando una fuerza ahogada por las innumerables lágrimas derramadas tras la desaparición del ángel de la música en su vida...

_Pero... ¿acaso no había regresado y estaba cantando en ese mismo instante para su placer?_

"_Canta para mí" – le había pedido en sueños. _

_Estaba siendo respondido, lo oía de forma tan clara, entonando aquellos versos extraídos de su angustia, que no podía ser una cruel broma de su tormento. Casi podía acariciarla de nuevo..._

"_Ha vuelto... mi Ángel de la Música..." _

Satine elevó su voz al llegar a la cúspide del aria. Se había olvidado del mundo, prácticamente había penetrado en un trance difícil de abandonar por voluntad propia. Si en ese momento hubiera llegado alguien hasta la puerta de la habitación, y hubiese gritado a pleno pulmón su nombre, llamándola a gritos para que pusiera fin a esa locura, no lo habría escuchado. Tan lejana estaba de aquel suelo y sin embargo, el más suave, el más leve, el más imperceptible de los sonidos le devolvió a la tierra bruscamente.

"_Mi flor roja..."_

Las palabras le helaron la sangre. Nadie las hubiera percibido si se hubiera hallado en la estancia. Sólo ella. A ella iban destinada.

Mientras, Satine quedaba petrificada, buscando a la invisible forma que le habían hablado en susurros, su tío Edourd junto a Conte Fratizelli, asistían a un nuevo ensayo de "El Mensajero" que pronto había de ser representado en la reapertura de la Ópera Populaire.

La Vittoria está brillante, ¿no crees querido Conte?

Irresistible. Parece que desde el "incidente" con su marido su ha vuelto dócil, como una pequeña palomita.

¿Cuánto crees que tardará en regresar a su estado normal de vanidad?

No lo sé pero probablemente en un plazo que nosotros consideraremos demasiado corto.

Edourd sonrió a su amigo. Sí, tenía toda la razón. Mientras la Vittoria permaneciera agazapada en su nidito las cosas irían mucho mejor. ¡Pero ay, que ilusos eran aquellos dos pobres directores si albergaban tales pensamientos! La Vittoria con su encantador balancear, se aproximó hasta el borde del escenario, consiguiendo que todas las miradas del resto se volvieran hacia ella y guardaran silencio, expectantes.

No voy a seguir interpretando este papel – declaró firmemente la soprano dirigiéndose hacia los directores.

¿Cómo dice signora? – preguntó sorprendido Edourd al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.- ¿Qué no va a realizar el papel?

Sí, me ha oído perfectamente señor Montlouis. Esto no es serio. – mientras la Vittoria contemplaba sus brillantes uñas.

¿Por qué dice eso? – inquirió Fratizelli consciente de que la Vittoria había despertado de su "letargo"

Porque no me gusta mi personaje. No tiene ese gran aria que se me prometió en un principio, ese aria que debía figurar en el último acto.

Ahora todas las cabezas giraron en un mismo movimiento hacia el director de orquesta.

¿Puede explicarnos, señor Lassou, si es tan amable que esta ocurriendo aquí?

Sí, verán, yo...

¿No ha compuesto el aria del que habla nuestra "queridísima" soprano? – dijo esto, en un intento de halagar a la cantante, cuya actitud precavida hacia esperar lo más agudos gritos que voz alguna pudiera dar.

No, es decir, sí, está aquí, en mi mente. – aseguró el director señalando con su batuta hacia su cabeza. – Es que... todo ha sido tan apresurado... y esta era una oportunidad irrechazable... si les hubiera hecho saber que mi ópera aún no esta acabada...

¿!QUÉ! – exclamaron los dos directores a la vez.

¡Ven! ¡Se lo advertí! – sentenció la Vittoria satisfecha - ¡Este hombre es un incompetente!

¡Pero! ¿Cómo es posible?. Yo vi su ópera completa antes de firmar el contrato.

Con el debido respeto, usted no es un hombre especializado en música. Usted creyó ver mi ópera terminada pero no fui así... yo, escribí notas sin sentido y le hablé del final, pero... ¡Mas no se preocupen! ¡Todo esta en mi cabeza! – repitió de nuevo el hombre como si esa frase fuera la solución al problema – Ya prácticamente esta acabada, solo quedan por transcribir algunos fragmentos, entre ellos el aria del que habla la señora soprano – dijo lanzando una mirada furibunda hacia la mujer.

¿Qué haremos ahora, Conte? ¿Qué haremos?

¡Has sido burlado Edourd! ¡Burlando como un inocente crío!

¿Cómo podía yo saber que esas notas no eran las verdaderas? ¿Acaso soy músico? ¡No! ¡No! – el rostro de monsieur Montlouis estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

¿Y el duque? ¡¿Qué haremos ahora con el Duque por Dios santo!

Todo el teatro se mantenían en absoluto silencio. Unos intentaban reprimir las carcajadas al comprobar la exaltación que poseía a los dos hombres, aunque risitas ahogadas se dejaron oír en lo mas lejano del escenario. Todos lo habían oído, no podían mentir al Duque como hicieran la vez anterior para evitar el escándalo. Esta vez tendrían que dar la cara ante el señor De Montoro.¡Su Teatro! ¡Qué poco había durado la gloria!...


	29. Capítulo V : Le choix d'Aminta

_**Escrito por WandringChild**_

Monsieurs, ¡no han de preocuparse por el Duque! ¡No han de preocuparse por nada! ¡Ya les he dicho que sólo necesito transcribir el aria para la Prima Donna y todo estará acabado! –insistió el compositor agitando su batuta con nerviosismo.

¡Eso no soluciona las cosas Lassou! –le espetó Montlouis-. ¡Quedan cinco días para el estreno! ¿Entiende? ¡Cinco! ¡Era de suponer que hoy comenzasen los ensayos generales de la obra, sin cortes ni repeticiones, y habíamos invitado al Duque a presenciarlos! ¿Cómo cree que puede escribir el aria, mostrárselo a la Vittoria, que ella lo memorice, lo cante y lo perfeccione en... ¡DOS HORAS? –vociferó agitando un reloj de bolsillo dorado.

Monsieur Lassou tragó saliva con aflicción ante las noticias de la inminente llegada del Duque. Nunca creyó que iba a durar menos en un puesto de trabajo. Adiós a su reputación...

¡Ja! –gritó la Vittoria, ofendida por el comentario de Montlouis- ¡Puedo hacer eso en menos de una hora monsieur!

Signora, no es mi intención ofenderos –comenzó Lassou-. Pero sí, técnicamente es imposible...

¡¿CÓMO! –exclamaron Fratizelli y La Vittoria al unísono.

¡Así que se rinde!

¡No monsieur! –se defendió monsieur Edgar-. ¡Yo jamás pensé que el Duque vendría hoy a evaluar mi trabajo! ¡Esta es mi manera de componer, si no les gusta no puedo hacer nada!

¡Claro que puede hacerlo! ¡Claro que lo hará! –comenzó Montlouis, caminando a grandes trancos hacia el foso de la orquesta-. ¡Por la cuenta que le trae acabará esa partitura ahora mismo o le juro que su carrera acabará aquí y ahora! –finalizó arrojándole el programa de "El Mensajero", ya impreso.- Quiero verlo acabado en veinte minutos, ¡y quiero que la signora Vittoria lo controle en menos de media hora! Y como no sea así...

Monsieur, se le olvida una cosa –comenzó la Vittoria bajando del escenario, caminando pomposamente hacia el director-. Ni aunque lo acabe ahora mismo cantaría. He dicho que no voy a cantar...

¡Signora, haga el favor y no ponga las cosas más difíciles de lo que están! –vociferó Fratizelli, exasperado.

¡¿Cómo se atreve a levantarme el tono! –respondió la diva con las manos en la cintura, abriendo la boca con exageración, los ojos entrecerrados-. ¡Nunca nadie ha gritado a Vittoria Ferrero D'Ardissono y no será esta la primera vez! ¡Retírelo! ¡Se lo ordeno!

Que... ¡¿Qué usted me ordena qué! –respondió Fratizelli con voz aguda.

¡QUE LO RETIRE! –respondió la soprano, cada vez más orgullosa.

¡Oiga usted signora! ¡No sé quién le da derecho a...!

Ssshhhhh... Conte por Dios... –dijo Montlouis mirando fulminantemente al director, acallando sus imprecaciones.

¡Ah no! ¡Io sono una diva! –continuó gritando exasperada La Vittoria con gesto trágico, el dorso de la mano sobre la frente-. ¡Io sono la Prima Donna de la Populaire! ¡No consiento sus palabras! ¡Io voglio rispetto! ¡Cruento direttore!

Signora, no se ponga así –comenzó Lassou con gesto amigable, volviéndose a la mujer.

¡E tú! –le espetó la Prima Donna caminando hacia él, apuntándole con un dedo inquisidor.- ¡Tú eres el peor y más incompetente de todos! ¡Scemotto mentiroso! ¡No tienes palabra!

¿Qué no tengo..?

¡NO! ¡NINGUNA! ¡DETESTABILE! ¡Compositor de quinta categoría! –graznaba La Vittoria como una loca, subiendo nuevamente al escenario camino de bastidores.

Pero signora... –comenzó Fratizelli corriendo tras ella, seguido de cerca por Montlouis.

¡Venga aquí signora D'Ardissono! –gritó Lassou yendo también tras ella, haciéndola volverse con un agarrón a su brazo.- ¡Ahora mismo retira eso, insolente! ¡No permito que una urraca parlante de pelo rojo me ofenda de ese modo!

¡Oiga usted, compositorcillo! –replicó el Vechiarello dando un paso al frente, entrando en la discusión-. ¡No se atreva a hablarle así a mi esposa o le...!

¡Tú te callas, grasso corporeo! –le espetó La Vittoria, volviéndose hacia él.- ¡No quiero oír tu voz en un muy largo tiempo! ¡Restare in silenzio!

Tranne cuore mio, io…

¡AGH! ¡LA BOCCA CHIUSSA! –le gritó La Vittoria.

Señores por favor, guardemos la compostura… -murmuró Montlouis, siendo ignorado.

¡Estamos aquí para solucionar el asunto de "El Mensajero"! ¡Dejen sus estupideces! ¡Esto todavía tiene solución! –dijo Fratizelli.

¡Ya dije que yo NO VOY A CANTAR! –gritó la Prima Donna.- ¡Y tú, compositor de quinta, ya puedes ir haciendo las maletas! ¡No te aceptarán ni en un teatro de barrio!

¡Ojalá cantase como grita, pájara! –vociferó el hombre.- ¡Nos veremos en el teatro de barrio pues! ¡No la contratarán en otro lugar, pero no será para cantar! ¡SERÁ PARA FREGAR LOS SUELOS!

Eso ya fue demasiado para la gran diva italiana... La Vittoria se giró en redondo y golpeó por sorpresa a monsieur Lassou con la mano abierta, haciéndole caer al foso de la orquesta desde una altura considerable... Definitivamente, no se podría acabar "El Mensajero"... Lassou era un afamado músico, pero no sabía escribir óperas estando inconsciente...

&

Adelante.

Entró lentamente en la estancia, permaneciendo en el umbral de la puerta, inmóvil. Nunca antes había visitado aquél despacho, a pesar de contarse entre las dependencias del Duque de Silvaner, a pesar de poder haberlo hecho cuantas veces lo hubiera deseado. No era esta una habitación como las demás. Se veía detalladamente preparada para el noble; más alta, oscura y solemne, más ricamente decorada, más aristocrática ... "Opresora"...

Sobre una gran escribanía labrada el señor de Montoro firmaba los documentos que un subordinado le entregaba sin levantar la mirada, sin inmutarse, como si no se hubiera percatado de que alguien había entrado en su despacho y ahora esperaba, a pesar de haber contestado a la llamada a la puerta. Tras unos momentos dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y entregó los escritos al muchacho que aguardaba junto a él, quien se marchó silenciosamente de la sala con una respetuosa reverencia. La puerta se cerró tras él con pesadez. Satine y el Duque se quedaron a solas.

Don Alejandro alzó la vista hacia la joven sin moverse de su sitio, apoyando los codos sobre la gran mesa, las manos entrelazadas sobre la boca. Satine aguantó su escrutinio unos instantes, pero pronto se volvió hacia otra parte. Aquella dura mirada la hacía sentirse completamente a su merced; era una habilidad desarrollada por el Duque en extremo, y no la agradaba en absoluto. Se volvió hacia la chimenea, en la que crepitaba un fuego oscuro, franqueada por los grandes ventanales arcados cubiertos por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Sobre la chimenea de piedra negra un gran retrato esmaltado; trató de reprimir su sorpresa. Era ella... Con el escudo de la Casa de Silvaner a la espalda. No le miró, pero sabía, sentía que sus ojos aún estaban posados sobre ella, que la observaba, que él sabía que esa situación la incomodaba... Y parecía disfrutar de ello.

¿Me hiciste llamar? –dijo la muchacha al fin, volviendo el rostro hacia el Duque.

Don Alejandro asintió levemente tras sus manos, aún sin hablar. Satine guardó silencio volviendo de nuevo la vista a las llamas de la chimenea, casi la única iluminación de que gozaba la gran estancia. Hubo un largo silencio.

Siéntate.

Satine se volvió al Duque y le miró unos instantes, dubitativa. No había cambiado su gesto, ni su postura... Ni su mirada...

Caminó lentamente hacia la escribanía, aguantando los ojos inquisidores y penetrantes del Duque, tratando de reprimir sus inquietudes. Permaneció de pie junto a la mesa. Don Alejandro extendió una mano hacia una silla que había junto a ella, sin mover los ojos, sin descuidar uno solo de sus movimientos. Satine se sentó con incomodidad, rígida sobre el asiento de ébano. Tenía la mirada fija en un vaso bajo medio lleno de licor frente al Duque, el gesto marmóreo y sereno. Don Alejandro tomó la bebida, provocando una mirada de Satine, y dio un largo trago, degustando su influencia sobre aquella mujer, el poder conferido sobre sus reacciones... Cuanto le gustaría que aquella sumisión se diese a cada momento... Posó el vaso vacío frente a él, reclinándose sobre el respaldo del alto asiento. Satine le tenía la mirada perdida en el escritorio, las manos sobre el regazo. Los largos cabellos negros le resbalaban por la espalda y sobre los blancos hombros, enmarcando los bellos rasgos, los labios rosados.

Cuánto la amaba...

¿Cómo te encuentras?

Satine levantó la vista hacia el Duque, en cierto modo aliviada porque hubiera sido él quien rompiese aquél tenso silencio. Continuaba observándola con la barbilla apoyada sobre una mano, con gesto pensativo.

Mejor... –mintió.

¿Cómo sentirse mejor? Quizá sus heridas habían desaparecido; quizá ya las cicatrices se habían evaporado de su piel blanca. Pero su mente... Aquella voz... Aquél sueño... No lo había comentado con nadie, ni tan siquiera con madame Giry, que durante tantos días la había cuidado de sus lesiones... Pero cada día, cada noche, aquél sueño se repetía en su cabeza, y cada vez era más real, cada vez él cantaba una nueva línea y ella despertaba envuelta en sudor, embargada por una extraña calidez, un extraño ardor... No ya por miedo... No sabría explicar qué era, pero ahí estaba... Sí, aquella voz...

¿Mejor? –inquirió el Duque, sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Son buenas noticias...

Sí... –asintió la joven escuetamente.

El Duque se mantuvo así unos instantes, observándola, disfrutando nuevamente de su gloria... Incompleta, por otra parte...

Si osara jugársela...

Se incorporó de su asiento, caminando hacia la chimenea y deteniéndose frente a ella, frente al retrato de la joven. Satine le siguió con la mirada inquieta, la cabeza gacha.

¿Has... conseguido recordar algo? –preguntó el Duque desde su posición, aún dándola la espalda.

No... –fue la única respuesta de la joven.

El Duque se volvió hacia ella, frotándose la barbilla con una mano, clavando su mirada en ella, aún sentada... Aún a su merced... Tan bella...

Cuanto la deseaba...

¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? ¿O eso tampoco tiene cabida en tu mente? –preguntó con ironía.

La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia el noble, encontrándose con los ojos negros y brillantes, entrecerrados... Amenazadores...

Lo recuerdo... –asintió.

Don Alejandro se acercó hacia un pequeño armario frente al escritorio lentamente, la vista fija en el suelo. Satine le seguía con la mirada, más aliviada al no tener que aguantar la suya.

¿Y bien? –dijo el Duque abriendo una de las puertas de madera, buscando en el interior de la vitrina. Sacó una botella de cristal vacía y la miró con indiferencia, dejándola de nuevo en su sitio. Se volvió hacia la joven, caminando hacia ella-. Te dije que no era un hombre muy paciente... Te he dado el tiempo que podía darte...

Satine asintió, suspirando con entereza.

Pon fecha y hora a nuestro enlace Alejandro. Nos casaremos cuando así lo desees, si así puedo complacerte...

El Duque frunció el ceño con sorpresa, dejando escapar una sutil sonrisa entre las duras facciones. Satine creyó ver cómo sus músculos se destensaban, cómo la gravedad de su gesto se desvanecía. Frente a ella, don Alejandro la tendió la mano, instándola a levantarse. Satine tomó la mano del Duque y se incorporó, los ojos azules fijos en los suyos. Debía hacerlo... Por su bien, y el de los suyos...

El Duque la asió firmemente por la cintura con una amplia sonrisa, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo con posesividad, abrazándola tan cerca como podía tenerla, las manos de satine sobre su pecho. El sólo contacto de la mujer le hizo henchirse de dicha, de pasión... De deseo...

Sería suya...

No sólo me complaces... Nunca nadie me había hecho tan dichoso como tú lo haces con tus palabras Satine, puedo garantizártelo...

El Duque buscó los labios de la mujer con vehemencia, besándola apasionadamente, olvidando las formas correctas y la compostura, impúdico y dominante. Satine le sintió sonreír a través de los labios, sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas, como en su mano el corazón le latía rabioso en el pecho; mientras el suyo se apagaba lentamente... El Duque la hizo girar sobre sí misma y la abrazó de espaldas a él, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Le apartó los cabellos con ternura, besándola el cuello, acariciando con una mano su brazo blanco, con otra asiendo firmemente la estrecha cintura. La vio con los ojos cerrados, un gesto plácido en el rostro, de satisfacción... De entrega... Sonrió para sí, acercándose a su oído, susurrando con voz ronca...

Quédate conmigo esta noche...

Satine permaneció inmóvil. Abrió la boca para contestar... Una voz profunda, dulce y melancólica, ya demasiado bien conocida para ella, cantó en su mente...

"Ya no hay retorno..."

¡Señor de Montoro! –Fratizelli y Montlouis entraron como un vendaval en el despacho, irrumpiendo en la sala con premura.

Satine se deshizo asustada del abrazo del Duque, mientras don Alejandro bufaba nervioso, presa de la frustración.

¿No les han enseñado a llamar a la puerta, monsieurs? –dijo volviéndose furibundo hacia los directores, que acobardados, aguardaban en el umbral.

Lo... Lo sentimos señor Duque... –trató de disculparse Fratizelli-. No era nuestra intención el...

Digan lo que tengan que decir y márchense... –ordenó don Alejandro apretando los dientes.

Pues verá, señor... Es un asunto de extrema importancia, te... Tenemos problemas con la partitura de "El Mensajero".

Satine observaba el suelo con la mirada perdida, una mano sobre el pecho... Aquella voz... Estaba allí... ¿dónde?... El cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro, no se había percatado... Una sombra se deslizó tras un alto espejo junto a la puerta...


End file.
